


Confession

by WampusRoar13



Series: Peverell Lines Run Deep [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WampusRoar13/pseuds/WampusRoar13
Summary: It's a Happy Christmas, despite his placement in the tournament, for Harry's band. Starting the night before the Yule Ball, and having seen all the horcruxes destroyed in its wake, there is but one trial left to pass by alive; confession. A night out in New York City sounded like the perfect avenue.Stand Alone Story!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves, Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Fleur Delacour/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald/Original Percival Graves, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Peverell Lines Run Deep [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467184
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... This is going to be trash. Proceed with caution, if you're squeamish about any of the pairings, as a general rule. Everyone is getting laid in this one. Underage marker is for Harry, 14, being with Fleur and Viktor, 17 and 18. This has a lot of reasoning, in that the fifth year at Hogwarts is treated like a time when witches and wizards start growing up and thinking about their futures. He's just been flung into that range a couple of months early, because facing death was inevitable. If squeamish turn back.
> 
> If I had to pick a word to describe this fic, it would be 'indulgent'. 
> 
> Shorter fic- I'm thinking 4ish chapters.

Prologue: Peverell Lines Prologue

_ September 1974 _

“How did he manage to get you all kicked out this time?”

“Set a cretin gnome loose on the heartless btich’s house elf while he was serving tea. Only took him three days to execute; he’s getting pretty good at it.”

“What did Abby say?”

“He scolded him for causing trouble; after she cursed him the other month I was worried too… But, he laughed his ass off once the boys went upstairs.”

“She didn’t?” The Director hissed nastily.

Orion saw two secretaries, where they were entering the small room that housed the elevators, quickly turning on their heels to vacate the space with the angry vampire. He said nothing, not feeling his friend should have to be self conscious for cowardly individuals, “She did. I threatened her to within an inch of her life, but it makes me terrified to go to work every other week. Reggie’s gotten good at flying under her radar, but Sirius… You know how he is, Perce.”

Percival Graves sighed as he and Orion waited for the elevator. The wizards were heading back toward his office from their ally conference, which had dragged on too damn long. Both were ready to grab their jackets and get to dinner, needing to be anywhere but work. 

The Director did in fact know how his oldest godson was. Sirius Orion Black treated being in Gryffindor as a way of life. He admitted, “Britain may not have done the same Statute of Secrecy crap, but Europe’s magical family law is as ancient and shitty as anywhere.”

“Who are you telling?” The Black Lord demanded, “I don’t even know of anywhere else that magical marriage contracts are still a thing. Who let’s parents make teenagers sign something like that?” Orion growled, “Cygnus threatened to do it to his girls; I told him he’d never get another penny from our family and that’s only if I didn’t kill him. If Sirius or Reggie ever even… Sometimes I don’t know why Abby puts up with me and my family.”

“You’re his mate and he loves you. You can’t help that your father was a bastard,” Percy reminded him, “I knew the rogue wasn’t going to risk being at Grimmauld Place before he went back anyway. He’d die if Aberforth didn’t put him on that train.”

Of course, the rogue wasn’t his only nephew at Hogwarts anymore, “How’s Reg liking school?”

“He’s fine, he’s got Cissy and her friend, Severus. Boy’s not crazy about being apart from Sirius so much, but it’s part of being in different houses; he’ll be fine,” Orion was glad for his youngest niece. He was even more ecstatic that, with both boys in school, he didn’t have to spend every other week at Grimmauld place with Walburga. At least until summer rolled back around.

“I thought Sirius’ first letter was going to burst into flames like a howler, he was so excited,” Orion chuckled, “He keeps talking about getting his lion.”

“Jamie too,” Percival huffed, “We’re never going to keep them from it until they’re seventeen.”

“I want to agree with you, but Abby’s determined. I’m not getting involved, he and Sirius can duke it out.”

The vampire laughed, “I’ll put money on the boys; we’re getting too old to win against the new generation.”

The Black Lord groaned, “Don’t remind me. I’m already dreading turning fifty this year.”

“You are the youngest person in the family!” Percy reminded him, “The kids excluded, obviously.”

“I know, but it still bugs me. Besides, you’ve been thirty-five for a damn eon by now.”

Rolling his eyes the Director acknowledged, “That part’s true.”

There was silence for several long moments and Orion studied his best friend. He could tell that the vampire was lost in thought, as the Graves Lord stood perfectly still, not bothering to keep up the constant movement that he was so used to exhibiting at work, “Why don’t you just go see him? Firecall and talk? Send a letter, anything?”

The Director huffed, eyes moving down to stare at his feet, “I don’t know anymore. What would I even say?”

“I love you, I miss you, I’m not even mad anymore,” A femine voice joined them in the little room housing the elevators, “By the way, take your pants off, because I’m coming over.”

Orion laughed so hard he had to lean on the wall beside the elevator shaft. He couldn’t deny that Porpentina Scamander was one of his favorite people. The woman took absolutely no shit from her declared work husband and he loved the way that she challenged his and his mate’s best friend. Once he could breathe, even as Percy shook his head at her, the siren exclaimed, “That works!”

“That does not work,” Percy hissed at his work wife, “Besides, it’s been decades. He may not even want to speak to me anymore.”

Now it was Tina who rolled her eyes, “Percy, the man could break out any time he wanted; he’s proven that many times. It’s his own damn castle! The only reason he’s stayed in time out is because of you. You were genuinely mad at him and he can’t stand that.”

He huffed, “I’ll think about it, just... New topic, please.”

The elevator sounded it’s arrival and as they all stepped in Tina acquiesced to his request, “So, how’s it feel to be an old man?”

“You are older than me!” Orion said with mock offense.

“Yeah, but now you’re officially going to be one of us!” Tina told him, “Bet Sirius has had a field day with that.”

He groaned, “Damn straight he has. I don’t want to be fifty!”

“Then don’t,” Percy said dryly, as the doors started sliding shut, “You are a siren, it’s your choice.”

Tina puffed at him exasperated, “Says the man who loved being fifty and who has stayed deaged for someone he’s not even speaki…”

A hand dashed in to stop the doors right before the doors closed. When it popped back open and Albus Dumbledore realized who was in the elevator, they could all see that he wished he hadn’t caught it. After a moment of shock, he stepped into the golden machine with them, pressing the button for the floor below Percy’s office. He kept his back to the three and his lips tight, obviously refusing to say a word.

Percy and Orion both rolled their eyes meeting glances, before the Graves Lord took an even breath, refusing to give an audible show of his frustration, as he cast his eyes upwards staring at the ceiling. He prayed to Mary and Morgana that the ride would be blessedly short. 

Irritated with his brother in law, Orion glanced over to Tina and realized that she was glaring absolute daggers into Albus’ head for ignoring her best friend and work husband. He knew that the woman was protective of Percival; had been since he returned from spousal abduction to the States with Flea. Her resentment was only intensified by the way Albus had ignored his family since their infant daughter was kidnapped by muggle extremists. Although Aberforth and Albus had started talking again, tentatively, when Sirius started Hogwarts, Orion wasn’t thrilled with him either and did not like being ignored when the brothers were supposed to be in contact.

As the door slid shut, he had a thought, “Sirius was telling me that Jimmy placed team Captain over the summer, how did it go?”

Over the years, Percival Graves had been hatefully told that vampires couldn’t feel and were heartless a million times. When he glanced toward Orion’s reflection and spotted Albus Dumbledore’s horrified expression at the nickname in the elevator metal, it became his personal mantra for several seconds, to keep himself from busting out laughing. They were all shielding at work, but he would have given anything to hear what the fae and genius was thinking at that moment.

Luckily Tina didn’t even miss a beat, popping her ‘boss’ in the shoulder, “Oh, you didn’t tell me that! Tell Jim I said congratulations!”

“I will,” He said smoothly, glancing at her with a small grin for covering him, “It went very well. He managed to get invited back to lead the team again next year. Flea and I were surprised when Sirius didn’t join.”

“Heartless bitch wouldn’t sign; they required dual consent,” Orion growled, “He showed out so badly, that’s when she cursed him.”

“Jimmy mentioned she had something to do with it,” Percy acknowledged, “When he turned up at the apartment. He seemed excited to play the team’s mascot though.”

“Getting my oldest to show out is never a challenge,” Orion admitted, “I’m sure he made a right spectacle.”

“Did he manage to get you three back to Hogsmeade before school started?” Tina asked the Black Lord.

“That he did,” Orion smiled, “Used a cretin gnome this time.”

“Points for originality,” Tina told them as the doors slid open. 

Albus Dumbledore stepped out quickly, face still looking like he had tasted a lemon, and disappeared around the nearest corner. The three of them shared a look as the door started closing once more. As soon as it was shut, they all burst out laughing. Orion leaned back on the furthest wall of the elevator to hold himself up. While Tina’s head fell forward onto Percy’s shoulder, her whole body shaking.

The vampire shook his head at the two, wiping a tear from his eye, “We’re all going straight to hell.”

“Jewish,” Tina reminded him playfull for the billionth time in their fifty years together at Macusa, “Go to confession, you’ll be fine.”

Percy snorted, “Forgive me father, for I have sinned… My best friend’s brother in law was being a prick, so we screwed with him.”

Orion laughed, “Can’t you just say mate? It’s less of a mouthful.”

“Own it,” Tina encouraged, “You’ll feel better.”

“He’s had that shit shut down for so long,” Percy sighed, “I don’t think it’s applicable if you’ve never said two words to one another.”

“Not even when Blondie went to prison?” Tina asked him, “Nothing? Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Albus is the master of avoidance,” Orion told her, as they stepped out of the elevator, heading for Percy’s office, “There’s a reason he took so long to confront Gellert. A blood pact promising to always love each other didn’t keep him from jack shit, and even then, Percy had already done the hard part to make The Liberator want to break that wand in half when he took Flea away.”

“Fair,” Tina moved on quickly, remembering that Percy had already tolerated talk of his other mate as much as he would today. She didn’t blame him honestly; neither of Percy’s mates were prizes in her opinion, “Where are you two heading?”

“Dinner, care to join us?”

“Can’t, Mora had her foal. I promised to help after work,” Tina told them, stepping into her office to grab her coat, before catching up to them in Percy’s. 

“The auburn hippogriff, right?” Percy clarified.

“Yep!”

“Give my congratulations to all,” The Director encouraged as she quickly took off for home. He and Orion headed back toward the elevators once more, moving to the international floo network and waiting for Abby to join them in the States for a night in New York.

When the bar owner arrived he saw immediately that his younger mate and best friend were entirely too happy, “What is it?”

“Can’t we just have a good day?” Orion asked, stealing a kiss as they finally moved out of MACUSA.

“At an international conference full of all day meetings?” Aberforth reminded sarcastically, “No, no you cannot.”

“He’s got you there,” Percy pointed out. 

Orion still couldn’t force the grin from his face as they moved toward their favorite italian restaurant in the city, “Fine, we may have done a bad thing to your brother.”

“He had it coming,” The salt and pepper haired fae said confidently, “But what did you do?”

By the time they finished their story, Aberforth was being held up by his mate, after Percival shared the image of his big brother’s face using legilimency. He couldn’t breathe because, unlike Percy, he knew exactly what his genius of a brother had been thinking. Fleamont was Percy and Grindelwald’s only child; that made James the Flaring Fiend’s heir. The thought of them calling the legendary and notorious Liberator’s heir ‘Jimmy’ would have just bugged the absolute hell out of the barely red haired wizard and that made his gut want to explode from the induced hysteria.

The trio enjoyed dinner, sharing the rest of their day’s experiences, both at the conference and the bar. The two government officials talked about the endless meetings they’d endured and Abby shared the letters that Sirius and Reggie sent home that day. Then they left for their upscale apartment building, where Orion kept a place in the city for nights like tonight, when they were in the States; the couple’s place just a floor below their best friend’s. 

“Can’t you just move back?” Abby demanded, “Gods, it’s been decades.”

Not wanting his mate caught off guard or surprised if Percy was short, Orion sent a warning of their earlier conversation across their mating bond. He wasn’t surprised when that did nothing to dissuade his goat of a fae mate. Kendra Dumbledore might have called him the auguery of their family, but that was too good for what a determined, stubborn, irritating arse his lover could be.

“What for?” Percy asked, “The kids are in hand with you two and, as today demonstrated, your brother wants nothing to do with me.”

“Look, Perce, I’m never going to be a Grindelwald fanboy, everyone knows this,” The fae started, “But he’s your husband. You two are going to have to talk eventually.”

“And say what?” The vampire demanded, “I’ve never agreed with his politics and I’m not going to!”

“You think I’m asking you to? Me?” Abby set him a look, raising his eyebrows, “But, I don’t think he even agrees with what he did anymore. He’s stayed there because he doesn’t feel like you want him now and everyone can see how miserable you are without the bastard. Just admit that you’re still crazy about the son of a bitch and get him moved to house arrest here.”

“I thought the point of this was to get me back in Europe,” The Director pointed out with a sad smile, trying to distract the dark fae with his sarcasm.

Aberforth snorted, “I would love nothing more than for you to come back. Commute to work if you don’t want to let Tina take over. Flea would be ecstatic! James would explode into confetti. Gods know that boy worships the ground you walk on. More than anything though, I just want you to not be miserable anymore…” 

The empath fiddled with the Dumbledore heir ring on his middle finger, “Percy, I know why you left. I agree with you, he had to stop; more than anyone, I wanted him stopped. But, he  _ did  _ stop. He gave the wand up to Albus,” The wizard sighed, “Listen, I can’t imagine how you felt in that elevator today. And, I’m certainly not asking you to share with the class, I’m just saying think about it. You’re doing to him what Albus did to you today and that’s not right either… From what I gather even those two idiots talk.”

“They do,” Percy confirmed quietly, “My magic’s linked to anything that goes on in Nurmengard.”

The siren of the trio was angry on his friend’s behalf. Everyone wanted to never let Percy forget who he married, well before Grindelwald ever rose to power, and held the vampire’s career hostage just like the Dark Lord had his spouse. Yet when the blasted public wanted the man contained they were more than happy to put that on the Director of Security for MACUSA, who didn’t even live or work on the same continent. Orion glared at his husband, not liking the hurt that flashed across their best friend’s face.

Aberforth still pushed forward, “Do that then, if you’re not ready to see him… Just… Please don’t be miserable, especially when I know being with him is what you want. You left, you made your point, he stopped. There’s nothing wrong in getting back with him now.”

By that point they had arrived in the building and were outside the Black family’s apartment. The vampire Director stared up at the ceiling, “Maybe you’ve got a point. I still don’t know what to say to him though.”

Orion snorted where he was unlocking the door, “There’s always Tina’s suggestion.”

“Ugh,” Percy rolled his eyes, “That woman’s a menace. Good night, assholes.”

He trudged up the stairs, his last words quiet, little more than a whisper, fond but distracted, as the Graves Lord was lost in his own head.

The two disappeared into their apartment after issuing farewells and Abby looked at his mate, “What did Tina suggest?” The siren just shared it through their mating bond, but the younger Dumbledore brother could feel his mate’s irritation with him. He huffed, “Someone had to say it.”

“Maybe the day your brother pulled his little schtick wasn’t the right time. You didn’t see Percy’s face when he just put his back to him like that,” Orion pointed out.

“It’s been ridiculous since James was born,” he hissed at his husband, “Percy has wanted the blonde terror back for over a decade. If I’m the last one in this family willing to kick you idiots in the arse when you need it, so be it! But I will not apologize for that!” He spun and took off for the bedroom. 

Still irritated Orion called out, “Yeah, well maybe you should start with your brother, before you come for the rest of us!!!”

The door slammed and he was never more tempted to go sleep in Graves’ spare bedroom. Instead, because he did not want to have to explain the contents of their argument, he pulled off his tie and shirt. That left him in only his white sleeveless undershirt as Orion got a drink before collapsing into his recliner. He had one arm thrown across his eyes, the other holding his drink, feet propped up, when he felt the warding magic on the apartment alert him to a fire call.

The siren was just praying that it wasn’t the Ministry as he let the call come through, in no mood to have to floo across the damn Atlantic this late. He didn’t even bother to move his arm, if anyone didn’t like that he was relaxing at home, they could simply kiss his…

“Well, don’t you look like a prize.”

He recognized the voice and quickly sat up to greet his tattoo artist, Rhys Inkler. Orion couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, “What are you doing calling me so late, old man? How’s the baby?”

“I’m not the one turning fifty, you old bugger! And she’s still not sleeping through the night; not sure I’m gonna make it, Ori,” Rhys disclosed, unabashedly observing the Black family and Slytherin crests that adorned each of the siren’s upper arms, making sure they were still in perfect condition. They were.

“I remember those days,” He shook his head.

“Well, speaking of kids, that’s kind of why I’m calling you,” Rhys told him. When all he got in response was a confused expression the man moved to continue quickly, “Your son just walked into Tattoo Artists here in Diagon Alley; trying to bribe me for a job. He’s got three other boys with him.”

“Ahh shit!” Orion complained, throwing his arm back over his face, “Damn it all and I can’t even be surprised; his uncle is out of the country.”

The artist laughed, “Well, I told them I was going to make sure the gold they paid me was authentic. I didn’t want to tip them off that I knew you; I figured they’d just leave and get some hack job to do it.”

“You are not wrong,” Orion said, listening to the shower running in the bedroom for a few seconds, “Go ahead and do it, Rhys.”

“What!? Are you sure?” 

“You don’t know them, but they will get it done one way or another. By a hack job or themselves,” Orion nodded, sure of his decision, “Go ahead. They’re all mine, you have my permission.”

“Alright man, as long as you consent,” He nodded, “They want a…”

“A lion, upper arm, where my crests are. Roaring, golden fur and red maned.”

He stared at the man for a moment, “Okay… Maybe they wanted a lion for a while, but that’s too damn specific. Have you seen the drawing they brought me?”

“No, the picture is a copy of their uncle’s. They’re getting one just like his.”

The man snorted, “Fine, then. You coming to pick them up?”

“Nah, if they can get out, then they can get back in. They always manage,” Orion told him, “Do me a favor and let them think they got away with it, huh? No reason to get in trouble with the mate.”

“Fair enough! Wouldn’t want Aberforth after my arse either,” Rhys admitted then cut the firecall off. 

Orion knew that he had until Albus got back to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was undoubtedly waiting on the boys and once the irritating redhead got back, she’d tell him what they got up to. The older fae would never risk not telling his brother what the boys did; then Abby would have a right fit. At least, if the boys kept their mouths shut about where, it wouldn’t be his arse getting chewed out.

Sitting and having a couple more drinks, the Black Lord thought about going upstairs and seeing Percy. He didn’t know if that would make things better or worse though. After debating for a few minutes, as the shower was still running, Orion decided to risk it.

Getting a refill he moved upstairs, barefoot, to his best friend’s apartment. The warding magic automatically unlocked the door recognizing him and Orion slipped inside, worried Percy might have gone to bed after the taxing day. Instead, he found the Graves Lord sitting at the desk in his living room, crumpled balls of paper thrown all over the floor having been cast away, while Percy scribbled on his turul stationary. After a few moments the vampire also tossed aside the one he was working on. 

The younger lord did not have to ask what he was writing, “Struggling?”

“Why the fuck is this so hard, Ori?” Percival demanded, sitting back harshly, index finger going over his lip as it always did when he was frustrated, “I mean, Abby’s not wrong. I am married to the son of a bitch! This shouldn’t be a Herculean task!” 

He sat on the sofa, legs extended before him, facing the Director, “What do you want to say to him?”

“What?”

Genuine confusion, it was worse than Orion feared, “You know, how you have a conversation with anyone. You say what you want to say. What do you want to say to him?”

Percy stared at him for several minutes, just thinking about the question. He hadn’t talked to Gellert in so long and, before he’d brought Flea with him to the States, they’d had it out. There really was nothing left to say about what had happened then. Gellert had already begged him for forgiveness, given up all his political intentions, and even asked him not to leave. Percy had anyway, needing to be sure that the seer was really going to stop. 

There was just the here and now, but he wasn’t sure what that looked like for them anymore. He was in the States, Flea was grown and finally had a son. James was between them and basically lived in Nurmengard when he wasn’t with Percy, but there was only so much they would be able to talk about in terms of his quidditch success.

Seeing the haplessness on his friend’s face, Orion sighed, “Maybe ask if he wants you to open the bond back up?”

That seemed to make the vampire startle. After he realized what his siren friend meant, the Director shook his head, “I never muted our bond.”

“You didn’t?”

“Of course not, I’m not your brother in law,” Percy told him tersely, “I left to prove a point, but I wasn’t going to let some mob show up on his doorstep and kill him either. If he ever needed me, I’d be there.”

“Of course you aren’t! I’m sorry, Perce, I didn’t mean…”

“No, no, it’s not you,” He moved to apologize, head cradled in his hands, “I’m sorry, this is harder than I thought it would be and I hate it.”

Orion waved him off, “Look, I know that he writes to Albus and he’s expressed how much he wants you back. He doesn’t seem to know that you’d be there if he needed you; maybe you should just tell him that. It’s a start.”

Seeing the sour look that crossed Percy’s features, he raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing.”

The Black Lord thought back over what he just said and then chuckled, “Percy, they aren’t together. It’s just letters.”

The vampire was grateful that he couldn’t blush because he probably would have looked like the Ilvermorny banners at that moment, “Are you sure?”

“Positive!” Orion assured him, “Gellert isn’t going to be with anyone without your approval, especially Albus. He knows the two of you still haven’t spoken and you’re his husband. I swear on that, Perce. Albus is just one of the only people who write to him, along with Flea and Jamie, and Lady Bagshot.”

“Okay,” the Graves accepted, staring at the blank stationary in front of him.

Orion spent the next several hours as an impartial sounding board as the other wizard painfully forged through a letter to his mate and husband. Thinking about the man downstairs, although they couldn’t get legally married because of Walburga, and the threat to Orion’s own magic if he broke the marriage contract, he felt himself melt toward his husband. Fiddling with the ring on his finger, symbolic though it may be, he still thought Abby should have given the vampire a day after what happened in the elevator. Then again, there was also the reality that they were going back to Europe at first light for work. 

Aberforth Dumbledore also was not a ‘beat around the bush’ sort of individual; there was a reason he called him a goat… Maybe that was what he should get the fae for Christmas, a little billy goat. If the little terror butted his mate in the arse a few times, maybe he’d slow down in the way he did it to other people. Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

When the blasted letter was finally as complete as Percival was going to get it, Orion felt the wards flare down stairs, as the man was sending it off, “Ahh Hel and Hekate.”

“What?” Percy asked, letting his owl, Carni, a Great Horned Owl, fly out the window.

Orion rolled his eyes, “Okay, between us, the boys snuck out to get a tattoo. I’m guessing Albus went back tonight and had to come right back when he found out.”

“Does Abby know that you know?”

“Hel is great and I’m not an idiot; absolutely not.”

“Touche,” Percy said as his friend headed for the door, “Good luck with that.”

“Let’s meet at seven for breakfast before we head back,” Orion said, already halfway out the door. He closed the door and turned, finding Aberforth at the top of the landing, undoubtedly coming to get him as he was sure the older fae asked to speak to both of them, “What now?”

He was confused when Aberforth flinched, then he realized that the other wizard thought he was still pissed from their fight. Not wanting to keep fighting he quickly corrected him, “I felt Albus come in, I meant him.”

“Oh,” There was relief in the other’s voice. Obviously Abby didn’t want to fight anymore either, “I don’t know yet… I should probably talk to Percy.”

“He’s going to bed,” Orion told him. He saw hurt flash across the other’s face and, again, it occurred that he’d misstepped. Abby thought Percival had asked not to see him. Apparently he was off his game tonight and he needed to fix that before he got his own arse sold out about the tattoo, “Not that! He’s meeting us for breakfast. We just sent off his letter to Grindelwald.”

All he got was a pair of wide eyes, “Oh.”

He chuckled, “Come on, let’s go see what Sirius has done this time.”

Abby smiled at him, “One of these days it’s going to be Reggie and he’s never going to let you live it down.”

“I hope you’re right,” Orion told him, “But, so far, a warm day in Helheim still seems more likely.”

“Percy would say…”

“Hell is scorching, yes, I’m well aware,” Orion beat him to the punchline.

“He’s only been in school for three weeks,” Aberforth complained, grabbing his mate’s hand now that he realized the man wasn’t still angry at him, “What could he possibly be doing?”

“It’s three more weeks than we got last year,” Orion reminded him. Albus had been on their doorstep just after the feast ended the boys’ third year; some welcoming prank that wound up with all the teachers, and the headmaster, doing an elaborate dance and resulted in the first day of classes being cancelled. Although Orion had sent the self proclaimed marauders one incensed howlder, Aberforth hadn’t been able to breathe at the thought of his son doing that to his uncle and the man’s staff.

They entered the apartment and Orion quickly spotted the headmaster and his phoenix companion. He could only assume that was a faster means of travel than floo after a long day. 

Albus was sitting on the sofa awaiting them. The fae looked up and blushed but still greeted the siren, “Orion.”

“Oh, so you do remember my name,” His brother in law didn’t miss a beat, “I was beginning to wonder.”

Aberforth snickered, always delighted when anyone gave his brother a hard time. Especially when the genius had it coming. “I love you so much,” He reminded his husband.

“I’m so sorry,” Albus said, embarrassment obvious, “I… panicked. I just… I didn’t know what to say.”

“Lesson of the night seems to be that anything is better than silence,” Orion reclaimed his chair, pulling Abby down into his lap, “So, what did he do? Paint the Great Hall in hippogriff feathers? Declare his love for the werewolf in grandeur during Transfiguration? Put cretin gnomes in old Sluggy’s office?”

Aberforth tried to hide his huffing laughter by hiding his face in Orion’s neck. Sirius did have an unbelievable amount of sexual tension with his sandy blonde friend and his mate had long predicted that the two would end up together. While the fae wasn’t so sure, as he could feel both’s strictly platonic emotions for one another, he was sure that they would be lifelong friends. He wouldn’t be surprised if their mates wound up sharing many traits with the marauder they weren’t mated to.

Albus smiled. For all everyone complained about his twinkling eyes, his brother lit up like nothing he’d ever seen whenever the younger siren was around and no one complained when the dark Dumbledore twinkled. Still, he was happy for his brother. He knew the fae had stopped aging, worried about Orion’s youth when they first met, but he was hoping with the man turning fifty that they’d feel more on par with one another finally, “Nothing quite so impactful this time; although I’ve heard cretin gnomes are all the rage recently. They were caught sneaking out.”

“Oh, okay…” Aberforth was genuinely surprised. It wasn’t that sneaking out wasn’t bad, it was. The boys just got caught doing it so often, that it was usually just a firecall, not a home visit from his brother.

“I know, not when I normally turn up,” Albus acknowledged, knowing he was never going to hear the end of this, “It’s what they were doing while they were gone that I thought you’d want to know about.”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense,” Abby instructed.

“They went and got a tattoo.”

Aberforth groaned, “Oh Hel, I can only imagine what they go too! Who the fuck gives fourteen year olds a tattoo? Would Rhys?”

“Tattoo Artist doesn’t do minors without parental consent,” Orion told him without a moment’s hesitation.

“Of course they fucking don’t! What hack job would? What is wrong with people? Bloody absolute hell, those stubborn idiots! I am going to kick their…”

Both men just let him storm off into the office, undoubtedly going for a howler, to let his son have a piece of Abby’s mind. Orion waited until he could hear the man screaming into one of the red envelopes before turning back to his brother in law, “Did they get it?”

“A lion? Indeed. As a matter of fact, they mentioned where they got it too.”

“Bloody hell,” Orion cursed, now he was in trouble too.

Albus chuckled, “That was a very… persuasive statement, but Rhys would never have done that unless you knew.”

“Yeah, I knew,” Orion admitted, “We’d just had a row over the lift incident when he popped in and they were going to do it anyway, so…”

The fae flinched at the mention of their earlier altercation, even as the siren waved off his ending. Knowing he hadn’t handled that well, the oldest Dumbledore felt absolutely terrible. He had never known what to say to Percival Graves; he’d muted both of his mating bonds so very long ago. He didn’t know what to do or how to talk to the man; it’s not like you can just apologize for decades of elected isolation and expect the hurt it caused to go away. 

Gellert said that the vampire still hadn’t reached out to him either. And Albus in no way wanted to get between the two husbands… Alright, that was a bad way to even think about that… But still, he wasn’t trying to make things more complicated between the pair. So, he wrote to his friend and heard about his heartache, but continued to avoid his other mate, even as he kept in contact with Flea and aided in raising the family’s youngest like James was another nephew.

Aberforth stomped back into the room, red envelope securely in one hand, an owl in the other, “Anything else I need to add before I send this?”

“No, that’s it.”

Orion was surprised that his brother in law seemed to have zero interest in selling him out to his mate. He accepted the scarlet fae’s attempt at an apology, knowing the smoke would have to long clear between his friend and Grindelwald, before any of them would be crazy enough to try and put Percy and Albus in the same space again. So, once the howler was sent off to arrive with Hogwarts’ morning post, the Headmaster left quickly to go back and get some sleep.

The next morning Sirius and his friends endured the howler with pride, everyone in the Great Hall quickly becoming aware of exactly what they’d done and what their new brands were. Albus spotted his youngest nephew, along with Cissy, about to fall out of their seats, hysterical, while Severus didn’t bother suppressing a chroused eye roll with Lily Evans. 

Apparently Abby had come to be pissed at him once he’d left, because Albus got a howler as well. He and Minerva quickly dismissed everyone to their morning classes as the cat calls started toward the troublemakers, before Sirius could actually start a strip tease at breakfast. They both knew he would.

There was some surprise when, the next day, two more howlers arrived in the same vein as the first. Then it happened again the next day, and the next, and the next. By the second week of howlers coming every day, even Minnie was giving Albus sideways looks, that plainly cited where she thought Sirius got his dramatic tendencies. The older fae agreed with her silently; that Abby ever worried Sirius wouldn’t be his son was a damn joke! 

Still, everyone got used to the new normal of Sirius Black’s dad bitching about him getting a tattoo at fourteen. It actually became a standard warning for if students forgot something, their last chance to run back to the dorms before they’d be late. Almost a month after the howlers started, Albus shared a relieved look with his nephew when the first morning arrived with only a regular letter at breakfast.

The other boys looked almost disappointed, having enjoyed the creative lengths that Sirius’ dad went to as he came up with new ways to yell at his son for the same thing everyday, but James still leaned in to read over his friends’ shoulder. The quartet of Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table’s end, right below the instructors. From the black wax of the seal, rather than red, Albus was guessing Orion finally had enough of his husband’s antics.

Still, despite many’s apparent disappointment, and all the money that was exchanging hands, soon it was time for all the kids to get moving. As the boys took off, he believed for Horace’s first class of the day with Slytherin, the Headmaster heard them talking.

Sirius was grinning bright like the sun, “Gotta love it when the old man puts his foot down in the right direction!”

James smiled at him as he moved around the table, a bag slung over his shoulder, “And that would be any direction other than yours?”

“You’re damn straight!” Sirius said as they high fived, “Whoop!” 

The sandy blonde next to the Black heir crossed his arms and mocked him, “I thought your father was persona non grata and you didn’t like him?”

“Only every other week,” Sirius corrected the sarcastic werewolf, “Once you enter the shedevil’s domain he becomes an enemy of the state and should be treated as such!”

“As someone with an enemy of the state as a relative,” James put in, “That is offensive; your mother is worse.”

“Who are you telling?” Sirius asked, before snatching another donut and running off with James’ glasses, where the Potter heir had been finishing homework at breakfast.

“Arsehole, come back here!” James took off after his best friend.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes at their antics, but ran after them for the door, “You’re both idiots!”

“Guys wait up,” Albus chuckled as Peter Pettigrew sprinted after his taller friends. 

He shared a grin with Minerva at the boys’ commentary before she took off for classes and he waited for the hall to clear out. He spotted Lily Evans meet up with Severus Snape and Narcissa Black at the door to leave for class; little Reggie looked to trail after them until they reached the stairs. He hoped that his nephew was alright, he hadn’t wanted to check in a third time and crowd the eleven year old; siblings being in different houses always struggled, especially during their first year.

Still, he hadn’t really been surprised by the choice. Sirius took after Orion in appearance and charm, but modeled himself after Aberforth’s brashness. Reggie was the opposite, although maybe not with appearance. His little nephew shared the Dumbledore brothers’ joint hallow in his longing to shield others, while his model for dealing with their crazy family was his father through and through, subtlety and cunning to the end.

Once everyone had cleared out of the hall he moved back to his office to write several correspondences, but as the fae entered Fawkes was just coming in with a letter from Nurmengard. Albus struggled to bat down the surge of excitement that came with the raven seal, reminding himself that they were nothing more than best friends, against every insistence of the long muted bonds that he hadn’t acknowledged in all but seventy five years. And given who Gellert was married to…

God, what in the hell was wrong with him? Because when he’d first gotten a letter from G after the lift, he’d been sure what it was about, and it wasn’t follow up on their discussion of how to remove that damned curse from his Defense position. Albus had been sure the Dark Lord was going to throttle him through the missive; actually, if Gellert wasn’t in prison, he’d assumed it would have been a howler. His first thought, almost a month ago, had been that the blonde siren was going to be having Flea bring him some of those after that mess.

Then it hit him that he hadn’t even considered how Fleamont Potter would react to their encounter; let the howlers floweth forth. Despite the fact that he had raised Flea like his own once Gellert and his husband sent him to Hogwarts, the next generation had never ceased being protective of his father. Between knowing about the vampire Director’s struggle to the position during his bachelor years, the discrimination he still faced, and that brief stint as a prisoner of his husband, Albus couldn’t blame Flea. 

Not to mention the Headmaster acknowledged how very badly he’d messed up that scenario. He’d even ignored Orion! Bloody hell, what was wrong with him?

Why couldn’t he just speak and let the other man set the damn pace? Every single time he was in the same room as Percival Graves he swore to breaking the wheel; that he was going to say something to him. It always seemed like his next thought was as the vampire was walking away. 

Gellert’s husband was the strongest magical presence he’d ever encountered, other than, maybe, the Liberator himself. The wizard ran the States like he was the one true king reborn, making every President’s term nominal at best, all because the people begged him not to leave. To top it all off Graves was still forty something and looked gorgeous in his suits, with his hair always slicked back perfect and…

And, as Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, he reminded himself that it didn’t matter, because he wanted nothing to do with his mates romantically. He’d fucked up his family’s lives enough, managed to let his and Gellert’s tale get so twisted already, and there was no way that he was dragging Director Graves into his messes. The man already had a hard enough time with his career and the history of one mate. That’s why he was never going to deage, he’d decided; one lifetime was more than enough.

Opening that first letter, he was confused, then just surprised, when he discovered that the vampire hadn’t seemed to mention their encounter to Gellert at all. He had been telling the blonde idiot for years to just write to the man; his siren best friend confessed years ago that Graves never muted their bond. Gellert thinking that the Director didn’t want him anymore had been ridiculous since James was born, quite frankly. If the vampire wanted to move on from his mates, it was not like he didn’t have options and yet he never dated anyone else.

Reading through the letter, he’d smiled at the overall exuberance that Gellert exuded at his husband re-establishing contact with him. Although that same smile turned slightly devious when he recognized the panic in the siren when his friend pondered what to write back. He hadn’t dared to give feedback on that, but it warmed part of Albus to know that someone could still fluster Gellert Grindelwald. 

But, if the vampire was going to write Gellert anyway, why hadn’t Graves told him what happened? Albus knew that both his and the Director’s magics were linked to Nurmengard’s security, so the man clearly was aware of their communication. He probably didn’t think that Albus cared enough to even bring it up, so he didn’t either. 

The vampire wouldn’t have cause to think anything else, that was for certain. He’d been muted towards Gellert since their last conversation after the fight with Abby and Arianna’s death. He hadn’t even reopened their bond during the twenty minute conversation they’d had when the siren ceased control of the Elder wand. And Albus had muted his connection to Percy when he finally heard that the vampire met up with Gellert first, calling it fate, not even a few years after Godric’s Hollow.

Honestly, though, why Graves hadn’t told Gellert about the lift was a mystery and Albus hadn’t dared to bring it up. Instead they continued talking about how to remove that damn curse and discussed how James’ fourth year was going. His friend had been saying for the last two weeks that Albie should tell his brother off for his temper tantrum. G would be ecstatic to know that Orion had done it for him.

As he was scanning the letter, the new arrival charm alerted him to an incoming student. With the briefest of glances, Albus spotted a flash of blood red hair and chuckled, “It’s only three weeks in and you’re bored already?”

Lily Evans was too advanced for her own good and tended to bounce between himself, Minerva, and Horace for entertainment. Actually, he was genuinely surprised the girl was here since she was supposed to be in potions at the moment. It wasn’t one of her subjects that typically couldn’t hold the girl’s interest.

It wasn’t until a sob reached his ears that Albus abandoned the letter and, startled, gave the fourteen year old his full attention. Fawkes was already on her shoulder, trying to help, as tears poured from the little crimson haired girl’s eyes. Her shoulders were shaking and there was a piece of parchment clutched in her hands.

Standing he rushed over to her, leaning down to wipe the tears away, “Lily, what in the world happened, sweetheart?”

Her hand shook as she extended the parchment to him.

Taking it, Albus’ breath caught.

_ Heritage Potion - September 21, 1974 _

_ Brewer: Lily Jasmine Evans Dumbledore Black _

_ Status: Witch, Pureblood _

_ Father(s): Albus Dumbledore _

_ Carrier: Orion Black _


	2. Chapter 2

One of these days, Harry was going to get to the afterlife, and he was going to owe his dad large. This apartment was his own personal bloody utopia. Despite the fact that it had technology that must have been brand new when his parents were alive, everything still ran on magic flawlessly after all these years.

When James Potter’s letter had first transformed into a golden key, Harry had no idea what it was to, and he wouldn’t figure it out for two more years. After the Marge Incident, when he was thirteen, Harry had finally gotten a chance to nose around the Potter vaults in Gringotts. He had been shocked at first, when every property key he picked up caused what was originally a letter from his dead father to turn into an exact replica of each.

That was when Harry first started to put it together. Following some experimentation with the Potter property list, he realized that there was no need for any other key. The golden key that he’d carried around for two years had returned, when he willed it towards an apartment that was only two blocks over from Diagon Alley. Finding this place that summer had been a miracle. 

It was a safe haven that, again post-research, Harry realized was warded beyond measure. And, so, it became the headquarters for Harry’s band of friends. By the time he discovered it, before third year, Draco had already been adopted by their rogue group of Gryffindors, after they discovered that Sirius Black was his biological father. 

Fun surprise that had been at the end of third year.

Still, the blond was his best friend and had a key to the apartment. As did Hermione and Neville. And the Weasley twins.

Ron didn’t, but the boy couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He’d never been invited to the apartment, everyone knowing he’d crack if put under any pressure. Fred and George had been the ones to insist he be kept from jeopardizing their sanctuary the previous year.

His cousins, Padma and Parvati Patil, didn’t have keys, but had earned an open invitation. They usually came with Hermione, who also liked to bring Ginny and Luna. All the girls had their own rooms at the apartment, up some stairs that he hadn't known existed until their numbers grew, and sometimes they needed their space.

And Draco liked to bring Blaise Zabini. He claimed that he needed one other snake to keep him sane. Harry scoffed, but he had to admit they were a lion heavy organization.

That had been the band at the start of Harry’s fourth year. September first had seen that they had a running list of Voldemort’s horcruxes and everyone who had access to the apartment was committed to helping the Boy Who Lived find and destroy them. Then, his name had been pulled out of the Goblet of Fire.

The old man was calm enough, but Harry had gotten spoiled after three years of shit only popping off at the end of the school year. Most of the time he’d had clues, been able to make plans, before having his world turned upside down. Not this year.

After convincing the Headmaster, also his grandfather, and one bitchy Potions Master, also his father, that he hadn’t put his name in the Goblet, well… That’s when things had really gotten interesting. He’d been standing in the room, hearing about the dangerous and life threatening tasks that they’d be facing, when he’d met eyes with Viktor Krum, which triggered a vision.

He would have slapped himself upon his early discovery of his mate, if he hadn’t been in a room full of other people. What was it with this tournament and it bringing out all of his family’s mate weirdness? He’d never been so tempted to kick Albus Dumbledore in the shins.

Until he looked at Fleur Delacour and got another vision, one confirming that she was also his mate.

That was the moment, should anyone ask, that Harry would say he started to plot the Headmaster’s murder. And he must have stopped shielding for a moment, because the old geezer seemed to know it. Dumbledore had the audacity to look at him confused, probably when his fae empathy caught all the frustration and outrage Harry had been directing at him, but he'd just ignored the Merlin wanna be completely.

About time he got to return the favor.

The fucking siren Dark Lord that Old Red called a mate wasn’t getting away without any blame either. Dumb arses having their damn love affair back in ‘98 when they’d competed against one another. The tournament had been called something else during that run, as staff had been weary of restarting a TriWizard Tournament after people died, but that’s what it had fucking been!

They were legends for taking each other to the Yule Ball and taking the TriWizard Cup together in a tie. And who was suffering for it? Him, that's who!

Harry would admit to tearing down to the Hog’s Head Inn and drinking more than he probably should have. Grandpa Abby had been a good sport about the whole thing though. It made sense, as he wasn’t speaking to his brother, not since he cursed the Chief Warlock out for letting his oldest son rot in a jail cell for twelve years. He also had the decency to believe Harry when he said that he didn’t put his name in the Goblet.

Hermione was the one to find him the next day. November was a new month, she said. It was the month from hell, is what it was.

Everyone was against him, except for the band. Even Draco had to play his part when they were on campus and it sucked. That was how they all wound up escaping to the apartment more and more.

Eleven students missing in the overpopulation nightmare that was Hogwarts at the moment hadn’t even tripped anyone’s radar. Ron was still on campus, so it seemed like even McGonagall just assumed that he’d found somewhere to hide, and taken Hermione with him. That was true, from a certain perspective.

It had taken Draco and Hermione a couple of weeks, but before the first task they had managed to yank what his problem was out of him. Harry hadn’t known if he was morally bound to tell Viktor and Fleur the truth, but he certainly didn’t want to. Just his luck that his best friend and sister gave him no choice.

“They have a right to know!” Hermione insisted.

Draco concurred, “Come on, Potter. Do you really want to take after Dumbledore with this?”

“Just for that,” He’d told him, finger in the brat’s face, “You may as well know that Hermione’s your mate.”

He’d stalked off to tell his cochampions the truth, leaving the Gryffindor and Slytherin stunned.

By that point, he and Viktor had been friends. Yes, their families had history. Terrible, horrible, no good history. 

But, they both loved Quidditch, which was a sorely missed pass time during the tournament, and dueling, which meant it was nice to meet a competitive spirit. It wasn’t easy, however they’d put in the effort to work through it, ever since their first interaction. They’d spent hours debating Gellert Grindelwald’s politics in German, which Harry had learned from the remorseful Dark Lord, along with Hungarian.

He didn’t know Bulgarian, but Viktor was teaching him.

Anyway, the first time the Durmstrang student had found himself arguing for the Liberator, after Harry started against his grandfather, Viktor had been stunned. Neither of them were ever going to say they would support a resurgence from the man, but he’d had some points, they’d finally agreed. Still, despite all of their progress, Harry hadn’t known how to tell him. 

It wound up being the easiest thing in the world. They’d gone flying and it had just slipped out, both the fact that he was a seer and Viktor’s mate. The older seeker had only been affronted that Harry took so long to tell him.

That was how the famous Quidditch star wound up joining them in the apartment. After all, who wanted to hang around Hogwarts with that crazy reporter running amuck? Especially when the Bulgarian star found out that his mate wasn’t even on the campus, unless it was for class.

Fleur was a little more complicated. They hadn’t spent any real time together. He wound up tracking her down after Hagrid warned him about the first task, Viktor in tow.

Being French, the veela had a vastly different reaction to finding out that he was the heir to the Liberator and a seer like the previous Dark Lord. Fleur grew up with the version of his grandfather that was celebrated for bringing some positive change. It ignored a lot of pain bred from fear mongering and focused on the idea of magical revolution.

While she and Viktor sometimes butted heads, because he thought her perspective was naive in the extreme and she thought his black and white view of morality got in the way of acceptance, Harry could listen to them go around all day. And the next thing he knew, they'd blown past the seer and mate thing, so that the two could debate. So, to the apartment they went.

Thank the universe that was it… Until after the first task. When he got a vision that Parvati and Padma were going to be mates of Cedric Diggory, he'd been ordered to tell the other Hogwarts champion, or he’d have faced certain death from his twin cousins. After that conversation, the Hufflepuff realized how all the other champions were avoiding Skeeter and begged to join them.

But fourteen was Harry's hard limit. They had officially run out of beds and no one else's mate, twin, buddy, or otherwise was coming to the apartment. It was a miracle they hadn't been caught already.

Fleur had begged to cook Réveillon for Christmas Eve, and after everyone had realized what a good cook she was early on, death awaited anyone who would object. They’d all exchanged presents that afternoon, knowing the next day would be a circus on campus, before settling in for dinner. After everyone was stuffed on roast turkey, oysters, foie gras, lobster, venison and cheeses, the six girls found the energy to go upstairs to plan their hair for the Yule Ball, while the boys were all but unconscious in the living room. None of them were moving.

"You could alvayz change your mind."

Harry rolled his eyes from his place on Viktor's lap, where they'd taken over his black leather recliner together, "No. Nein. Ne."

His thick dark eyebrows pulled together as the taller teen smiled, "You vould really deny your maze zis vonce in a lifezime chance?"

"Yes,” Harry insisted, “Vik, this is my family finding out.”

“Vell, vould zat be so bad?”

“Don’t be a tenderfoot about this. You know it has nothing to do with you and Fleur.”

“But Draco found you ze cup and lockez,” Viktor barreled on, “And Herminy, Luna, and Neville found you ze diadem.”

That was all true. Draco had been called back to Malfoy Manor, briefly, by his mother at the start of the holiday. Narcissa, whose picture adorned the walls around the apartment alongside the Marauders, in a dark mystery that Harry and Draco could only speculate on based on the blonde teen’s heritage, had made sure to have him back in time for the Yule Ball. But, after finding out that she owned the Lestrange vaults and that she knew of the house elf Regulus Black was closest to… Well, he’d returned with prizes larger than any of them could have hoped for.

His secret status as Sirius Black’s son had allowed him entrance to one Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and into the confidence of one house elf named Kreature. At least, after he swore he was going to destroy the locket. Despite his mother’s hesitance, when he’d expressed interest in the aunt he never knew, she’d taken him to the vault. He’d told the truth when he said that he was friends with Cedric, who was the heir of Hufflepuff, but he’d let the witch fill in her own blanks about what the fate of the cup would be, when she let him take it out.

Much like Kreature, the Grey Lady had taken some convincing. Neville, Luna, and Hermione had teamed up to find Ravenclaw’s diadem, but even Hermione was stunned when the answer was as simple as the Room of Requirement. She’d been perturbed for a day.

All of them sat destroyed on the fireplace mantle, next to the ring the band had destroyed the previous year, before Sirius. Just as a blanket statement. Before Harry knew about his godfather, or Remus, or the Marauders being animagi. Just before Sirius.

And with the horcruxes gone dwindled the excuses he had for not talking to his family. It was just his luck that he’d get mates as ambitious as he was. They’d treated finding the horcruxes, so he could talk to his family, like it was an actual goal to reach. It had been Fleur who discovered the Grey Lady’s connection to Ravenclaw and Viktor who suggested that Draco investigate his mother further, seeing past a son’s inclination to protect.

“I told you there are seven.”

“Buz ze bird is hunzing ze snake,” Viktor huffed, “And you von’z zell us waz ze ozer is.”

“Because only a potion can be rid of it,” Harry reminded him, “Look, it’ll be finished brewing a bit after the ball. Once it's done, I promise I’ll let you drag me before the familial procession. Okay?”

“Only afzer ze Yule Ball zough?”

“True, but it’s a lot sooner than my next birthday. And that was the plan.”

“Why aren’t you two unconzious?”

They both startled from their conversation, looking around like under a confusion charm. Fleur and Hermione had managed to come back downstairs, startling them from their own little world. Around the room, they may as well have been alone anyway, for all anyone else was even remotely aware. Fred and George were fast asleep on one sofa, Draco and Blaise on another. Cedric was a solo act on the only love seat, and Neville too, from his place in the tan recliner.

“I have a better question,” Harry arched a brow at the blonde, “What was in that turkey?”

“Zat’s for me to know and you to discov… No. Hermione, what is expression?”

Hermione happily took over, cutting her eyes at Harry, though she was grinning, “That’s for me to know and you to find out!”

Harry huffed, “Grandpa Gellert always says you’ve learned a language when you’re confident enough to be sassy using it.”

“There should be no language you don't know, then,” His sister commented, "We have to get them to bed."

“Every alarm in the house set?”

“From floor to ceiling.”

They loved the Weasleys, but Harry and Hermione were running too many people, in terms of scheduling, to go unprepared. They had to get back, all of them, and be seen on Christmas day. Disappearing in the thick was nothing on the day to day, with staff stretched thin from every school, but the Gryffindors knew that if McGonagall didn’t see their lot on a holiday, it would be a red flag. Their Head of House had been sniffing around more often recently; both knew she suspected something.

“Right, go on to sleep. I’ve got them,” Harry waved his hand and all of the other teens started floating toward their rooms. Ever since he saw his Grandpa Graves put down an attack of pixies wandlessly, on the front page of the New York Chronicle, he'd been on a binge of learning. Harry only paused when he'd inquired in a letter and the man confessed to having learned after his husband stole his wand and kidnapped him.

It was mysteries like that one that made him so grateful for the apartment. There weren’t a lot of details, but Harry had put together that his dad originally bought this place as a safe haven for the Marauders. Finding their mates, the older generation running amuck, and attempting to have a future among the chaos seemed to be an intergenerational phenomenon, and meant that James and Lily Potter had been just as busy. His parents' lives seemed to start at his age too and that made Harry feel a little less abnormal. Like he was leading the life of a normal witch or wizard.

The twins were rooming together, in the room that had once been Peter Pettigrew’s, but which didn’t even have the same sheetrock. To say they’d redone it would be an understatement. Blaise and Draco were bunking together, comfortable sharing in both habit and practice, while Neville and Cedric were just figuring each other out. Draco had taken his father’s old room and Neville took his old professor’s.

Harry hoped his best friend had a familiar sensation at being in his parents’ old room. Like…He didn’t always want to be there, but he’d be damned to hell before anyone else took that room. It was an odd yo-you feeling, like a roller coaster.

Hermione went with him as far as the intersection before his room and the door leading to the girls’ floor stairwell, “You could always change your mind.”

“It is rude to eavesdrop.”

“Harry, we both know that Fawkes is not a procrastinator. We’ll probably walk into our kitchen to a dead animal in the morning,” Hermione started, “Tomorrow that potion finishes. Don’t you want to talk to them before…”

“No.”

“There are bigger things than your pride, mighty lion!”

“She’s noz wrong, Harry,” Viktor put in, 

“This is not a point of pride.”

“The hell it’s not!” Hermione challenged, “And with good reason!”

Harry startled a bit at that. Hermione was always trying to get him to talk to the family. It wasn’t what he expected from her.

“Harry, they ignored you. It’s one thing with me; I don’t exist. But you’ve paid the price for their sins since you were a baby,” Hermione scoffed, “In blood, sweat, and tears you paid it. No one is saying your anger isn’t justified.”

Viktor’s eyes darted back and forth between the two, before finally his concerned gaze fell to Harry, “I have missed somezing.”

“All I am saying,” The witch continued, “Is that you deserve to have every conversation with them you want. There are things bigger than your pride, mighty lion.”

"Just because it was Mom's sign off, doesn't mean you get to quote it to me for the rest of eternity."

"Yes it does."

She marched up the stairs without another word, the heavy wooden door slamming behind her. He walked into his room with Viktor and Fleur already knowing it was a bear trap. Why did Hermione always have to show out before bed?

"Harry! What was your sister saying outside?"

“It’s complicated,” He sat down on the dark green chair in the room, next to the bathroom, undoing his shoe laces.

“Zen uncomlicaze iz,” Viktor instructed, “You’re good az zaz.”

“When properly motivated,” Fleur noted.

"Well, I told you that I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle," Harry reminded them, "But I didn’t tell you that I have some scarring from living with them."

Viktor tensed, "Zis aunz and uncle harmed you?"

Fleur sat down on bed, having already changed into a pair of red silk pajama shorts, and a red shirt with a golden lion. It had originally been a pair of Harry’s that she transfigured the first time she stayed over, “So… Is zat why you didn’t want to be intimate with me?”

Harry flushed, but confessed, “Yes. It was different with Viktor. I’ve always been on my stomach, so he hasn’t seen them.”

He hadn’t wanted to give either of them false expectations by wearing glamours. If he wasn’t allowed to keep the mate thing from them, then doing that had definitely been a lie. No grey ground in sight.

“Really? Every time?” Fleur looked skeptically at Viktor.

The seeker got defensive quickly, “Now vaiz a minuz! Zat vas a mazzer of concern and comforz; iz vas his firz zime!”

“Alright!” Harry sat back in the chair, rubbing at his forehead, “He’s right and I want to talk about something else.”

“Fine… Will you show zem to us?”

He groaned, as that was not the new topic he wanted, “Fleur…”

“Scarz are nothing to be shamed for,” She told him, “My Pépère has them from the World Wars.”

"Well, it's a bit different when you gain them from family and not battle."

"If zey hurz you, zey are noz family."

Harry sighed, able to see that there was no putting them off. He'd always changed in the bathroom before, so he just took his shirt off to get it over with. Fleur gasped, hand flying to her mouth, and Viktor's arms dropped from where they'd been crossed over his chest.

The veela started to cry as she jumped up to embrace him. 

They were about the same height at the moment, with Viktor just a couple inches taller than both, though the older boy swore Harry would end up the tallest, given Harry's relation to the Hard Charger. Despite having to reach an accord about the man's husband, like all other young witches and wizards, his mates had an odd inclination toward Percival Graves. The vampire's husband might have been both hero and villain, but the Director was the second coming. Harry would have teased them for it, if he wasn't much the same.

"I'm so sorry, mon amor. When…?"

"They stopped once I got a wand. This is all from before I was ten."

"You need a healer!"

"There is nothing to be done about them, far too old I'm afraid. I did get mind healing done when I was thirteen. Draco insisted."

"Well, thank the gods someone did!"

Harry hugged her tighter, trying to soothe the girl, but his gaze wandered to Viktor. The seeker hadn't moved, except for his eyes. Dark eyes appraised them, as if he could see the scars through Fleur's body.

"Does ze Dark Lord…"

"No, none of my family knows."

"Zaz's vy you von'z speak zo zem."

"Harry!" Fleur pulled away quickly, "Your sister is right, mon chou! There is more at stake zen your pride."

"It's not just my pride, damn it!" Harry growled, his vocal chords changing to enable the sound, "That potion is ready tomorrow night! I can end this. It's not as if I'm in danger anymore.”

Viktor sighed, dropping down on the bed, and running a hand over his face, “Alrighz… Alrighz.”

“What?!” Fleur shrieked.

“Iz noz as if he’s going back zere,” The Bulgarian allowed, “And, afzer ze Yule Ball zomorrow, you gez your potion, zen zalk zo your family. Deal?”

Harry studied the extended arm. Fae became known as tricksters for a reason, but deals were sacred to them. Bracing forearms with the mnemosyne he allowed, “Deal.”

“Who are you going to tell?” Fleur asked as he was putting on a tank top to go to bed, “Perhaps the Headma…”

“I wouldn’t stoop to acknowledging him first,” Harry huffed at himself, flinging back onto the bed, and draping an arm over his eyes, “I’ll admit, that one’s a point of pride.”

“Zen vich vone?” Vik demanded, shutting down the lights.

“Well, Dad warned me that if you wanted to get away with something, you have until Percival Graves finds out,” Harry allowed, looking down at his veela mate as she snuggled up to him, “Are you still interested in going to see the fireworks in New York?”

She clapped in delight, “Yes! Pépère and Mémé take me every year!”

“So we'll make a night of it. Dinner and fireworks,” Harry grinned at her, “No one can complain if the Hard Charger is escorting us.”

As Hermione promised, every alarm in the house went off at promptly six o’clock the next morning. Happy Christmas was exchanged customarily, as everyone ran around, getting ready. The twins and Cedric were the hardest to rouse, but eventually they too were pulled from slumber, and told to grab their shit quickly. By the time everyone was ready to go, there was an hour and a half left to get everyone from Britain and back into Scotland, so that there was still time for them to appear in waves.

Luckily Harry always had portkeys ready to go, as more and more people had wound up sheltering in the apartment. At seven thirty, precisely, the entire band landed in a large field. If someone was familiar with Hogsmead, they would see the back of the residential section of the village, several hundred yards away from the meadow of poppies and sunflowers. Nearest the students, on the opposite end where they’d landed, was a beautifully placed willow tree, with hanging vines that littered the ground.

Harry quickly moved a few branches to reveal a large manhole cover, a silver snake in the shape of an ‘S’ on the entrance. A quick instruction to open and he was holding the door, so that everyone could get inside. By now the lot knew the drill.

He pulled out the Marauder’s Map, Draco, Neville, and the twins appearing on both sides of him, “Alright, we’ve got McGonagall and Snape near the exit…”

Everyone was listening as they emerged into the Chamber of Secrets proper. Harry had found this secret passage way out of Hogwarts when he and the second generation of Marauders had been down here collecting Basilisk fangs for the horcruxes. It had been perfect, though they’d had to do extensive work before the girls would pass through it. They had all voted and refused to walk by a Basilisk corpse.

Off the chamber’s main cavern was a set of stairs that emerged to a small hallway off of the Great Hall's entrance. It was currently used as the staff entrance, but the Map let them slip out safely. Once McGonagall and Snape passed on by, the coast was temporarily clear, and Harry sent them out in waves. The girls went first, then the Slytherins, and then Cedric by himself. Then the Marauders' second coming, minus Draco, went out together at last.

Ron had been trying to get back into Harry's good graces since the First Task, but the truth was that they were getting a lot more done without him, and Harry hadn't wanted to deal with the drama. He was civil, but no one would be shocked to see him with Neville, or the twins. Everyone knew he'd been sticking to them and Hermione all year.

The moment they entered the Great Hall, Harry could feel feline eyes on him, tracking him about the room. They made a break for Mione, Parvati, and Gin at the Gryffindor table before he let himself look up. What he saw surprised the mastermind.

The witch had deaged. She still looked relatively the same, but her skin was clear of older age, and she wore a little more makeup in her youth. Same top knot to her hair and mother lioness to her gaze, however.

Even more startling was the scarlet fae next to her. Albus Dumbledore had deaged as well, the day of the Yule Ball. Merlin could officially have his look back.

Fawkes was on the back of the wizard’s chair and nodded to Harry when they met eyes. It was done, then. The phoenix just hadn’t made it back by the apartment and that was fair. Being a double agent sucked.

The familiar’s human was busy talking to the Defence professor from Beauxbatons and didn't notice Harry observing him. So, after a moment, the fourth year just arched a brow at his Transfiguration professor, more an inquiry then an admission of any guilt on his part. He smirked when it took her a minute, before she remembered that she looked different. Seeing McGonagall flush was always flattering, but Harry didn't push. 

When she waved him off, he promptly went back to breakfast. That should buy him out of scrutiny for the day. And from there everything flew by.

Since they had the day to kill on campus, Harry and Viktor took off on their brooms. They flew over the Forbidden Forest, to the first meadow where the pair had ever made love, and did a little reminiscing. There was nothing more interesting to do on the grounds anyway, since Harry didn’t want them seen together, knowing that any mildly romantic action could tip off the Headmaster, or, perhaps worse, that lunatic fucking reporter.

Fleur was the oldest of the girls and, much like the twins, a large part of her identity was her station as a big sister. Both knew that she would be indisposed with the girls of the band until eight o’clock, helping them get ready. They happily left all six to their preparations.

Harry had thought about trying to sneak Gabrielle to the apartment, as he knew Fleur was crazy about her, but even the seventeen year old witch was worried about doing so. After all, she was a first year, and the younger the student meant the more eyes they had on them. It just wasn’t something any of them wanted to risk.

About an hour before the ball was set to start, Harry was just getting out of the shower. Fred was helping everyone get dressed and look presentable, only because Draco couldn’t get in to fuss over them, but the ring leader would admit everyone looked wonderful. He let the older Gryffindor fashion his hair into something reminiscent of a picture he’d found of Grandpa Percy, sometime before the vampire met and settled down with his siren mate.

The TriWizard contender could understand precisely why gossip columns all over New York had been twittering about the man. As well as why he’d heard his Grandpa Gellert bitching about ‘floozies at Macusa,’ everytime the man worked late, rather than coming back to Nurmengard. Being a seer was largely inconvenient, but getting tip offs whenever the Hard Charger was about to arrive had been a saving grace over the last two years, since he’d been trying to avoid the Director discovering his horcrux hunt.

The entire band had paired off with different members to avoid strife. Harry was taking his cousin, Parvati, so that Cedric could take Padma, and Viktor was taking Hermione. Neville was taking Ginny, because she refused to take her brother, and the elf’s future mate, Luna, was going with Ron. The twins were both taking Angelina.

Poor Draco was almost forced to go with Pansy Parkinson in order to keep Lucius Malfoy off of his back, but Fleur stepped in to go with him. It wasn't quite the same as taking Gellert Grindelwald heir, but Vinda Rosier's was a swell consolation prize. And Blaise was taking Daphne Greengrass, amicably enough. 

He felt for their snakes, really Harry did, as the two got separated from them the most.

In a perfect world, this farce wouldn’t be necessary, and they could all go with their actual mates. Draco would take Hermione, Harry could follow in the family tradition under protest, Neville could take Luna, and Gin and Blaise could do whatever the hell they wanted like always. That was not the world they lived in.

“Oh, Potter, there you are!”

His favorite professor looked to be anxious as he approached, with Parvati. He grinned at the older animagus, “Hello, Professor. You look lovely.”

She waved off his flirty tone and set him with a look. Harry ribbed at her a little as they stumbled through a conversation about him starting the ball with the other champions, as she had not, in fact, mentioned that. He wasn’t worried, truly. Warnings about things like that were what Dark Lord grandfathers were for.

The dance lessons that accompanied such a warning were better left undisclosed.

Still, nothing to be done about it, so he got in line behind Cedric and Padma. When a hush fell over the crowd, he looked back to see his sister descend onto Viktor’s arm. Everyone had to admit she was stunning in periwinkle blue.

Harry’s eyes were quickly drawn to Viktor in his Durmstrang uniform. They shared a look and it was heated on both sides. The fourth year was still smirking, thrilled with how his night was going to end, when a throat cleared and startled him.

Turning found that McGonagall had returned to catch the exchange.

As soon as the ball was over, Harry was making for Nurmengard to retrieve his finished potion, and he was so close that the temptation was too much. He left Parvati, just for a moment, with a grin and wink, to stroll over to his favorite professor, “Alright, I’ll confess… If you make me a deal.”

“And what would that be, Mr. Potter?”

Harry stuck his arm out, “You can tell no one what I’m going to tell you until I reveal it. Deal?”

The McGonagall line didn’t have a magical inheritance that enabled deaging, so for the woman to do so, she had to take Illusia de Fae, and she was bound by the same rules as their kind, for two weeks, when it came to making deals. He had a sneaking suspicion which two faes gave her blood for the potion too, but he’d clarify when he ran by the Hog’s Head later. Viktor and Fleur were probably right to put a time restraint on him; the adults weren’t as old as they used to be.

Still, the witch’s gaze wandered over to his dark mate, appraising the eighteen year old, but she was tempted. After a moment, that temptation proved to be too much, “Alright, Mr. Potter, deal.”

When their arms locked and the magic settled into place, Harry leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour are my mates.”

“Yes!” The witch cheered, the implications hitting her instantly. Harry laughed, as her hand flew to her forehead, noting that she seemed relieved. After a moment to take in the news, McGonagall set him with a look, “You know?”

“Not everything,” Harry purred with enough sarcasm to make the Liberator cringe, “But enough.”

“Give them hell, Potter,” She encouraged, popping him on the shoulder with her rolled up parchment that had just finished checking everyone in, before disappearing into the ball.

Fleur and Draco were the last to arrive and get lined up. Harry would have to admit to almost swallowing his tongue. Despite Hermione’s commentary on Viktor’s look, he thought that the Bulgarian seeker was equal parts charming and attractive, but he’d admit it was the veela who made him feel woefully inadequate.

She looked absolutely stunning on Draco’s arm. Glittering silver satin dress robes made her look like a princess, both the skirts and her silver blonde hair flowing behind her, as if the witch were walking on air. When she caught him staring, Fleur beamed and stole a quick kiss, since it was just the champions and their dates, all members of the band, in the entryway.

The Yule Ball went off without a hitch. The first dance was charming and soon everyone from the band was switching dates for quick dances. Draco and Blaise were stuck on the outskirts, but they were good sports about the whole affair. Fleur and Viktor were relentless in their efforts to get a dance with him, so Harry wound up dancing with Cedric too, just to cover their arses from gossip.

Harry had to stop himself from looking at McGonagall and Dumblefore too often. The one time he’d risked it, the professor had been grinning like the tabby who ate the phoenix, and he was glad he’d put magic in place to stop her. She clearly hadn’t been thrilled with him being kept in the dark; seemed like there was a story there.

Alcohol was only available for students seventeen and older, but between the twins sneaking it, and Fleur and Viktor providing it, everyone was lit by the time midnight rolled around. Of course, they put on a good show of stumbling, ever so slightly, back to their dorm of residence. Then, after an hour, Harry and Neville moved to collect everyone for their return to the apartment.

Hermione, Parvati, and the twins were already waiting in the common room, the girls having changed into their pajamas, and the Weasleys matching their fellow Marauders in denim and leather. Crookshanks was happily situated in his sister’s arms, as Harry collected Hedwig, and brandished the map to collect the others. He left the twins and Mione in a seldom used alcove, since there were no patrols coming, so that he and Parvati could get the Ravenclaws out of their tower. Luna and Padma emerged with a quick knock on the portrait, luckily both of them being the only ones awake.

The entryway still had staff and caterers bustling about, but the staff entrance was clear. His grandfather and McGonagall were still showing in the Great Hall though, so Harry smuggled his six friends two at a time toward the portrait. He opened it up and signalled them to come in pairs.

Once they were safely inside, Hedwig sent with Neville, he took off to get Cedric from the basement, before sending the Hufflepuff onto the Chamber as well. He almost got caught when the Headmaster and his deputy retired for the night, but luckily he had the cloak on him. The pair were arguing.

“...Mime it!”

“I think not.”

“It always works for the brat.”

“I can only imagine.”

“I told you not to make any deals with anyone, Minerva! It’s dangerous.”

“To know what I do now,” The witch’s voice could melt steel, “It was worth it.”

“I thought making a blood pact to appease my mate’s insecurity was worth it,” The Headmaster reminded, as they disappeared around the corner, “Do you remember how that ended?”

Harry scoffed and checked the map once more. Fleur and Victor were ready to go, both back in a set of day clothes, and ready to relax at the apartment until New Year’s Eve, since no one had any classes and all meals turned into blocks. Once they were safely inside the portrait, he turned to what was always the big challenge of smuggling everyone out.

He had a clear shot to the Slytherin common room, but there was one obstacle. His father and Igor Karkaroff were right off the beaten path. Still, he donned the cloak once more and took off under it. The map was back in his pocket and he wasn’t expecting any problems. 

That changed when he saw Draco and Blaise spying on his father’s conversation with Karkaroff outside the Potions Master’s door. He dropped the cloak so that they could see him and nodded when the Black heir raised a finger to his lips.

Karkaroff suspected that the Dark Lord was going to return. He didn’t seem to have a when or how, but he was trying to fill out the professor, to see if Harry’s father was as nervous as him. Listening to the double agent insult the Durmstrang Headmaster made him and Draco grin at one another. Served the scum right.

Harry dodged back under the cloak when Filch’s fucking cat came on the scene, alerting both of the older wizards to the presence of students. He stayed frozen in place while both Slytherins jumped back from the doorway, positioning themselves to look like they had just been walking up the hall. Luckily enough Karkaroff came out first, or they might not have gotten away with it.

“What are you doing up?!”

The shouting was aggressive, extremely so, and both Slytherins looked more offended then guilty. Harry never could have gotten away with that, not with his father looking over Karkaroff’s shoulder to Draco, but their affronted faces were still funny. He had to bite his fist when Blaise raised an insulted eyebrow in the Headmaster’s direction.

“Our portrait entrance has decided to take its leave again,” Zabini drawled evenly, “We were in need of our Head of House’s assistance.”

The Potions professor barely blinked, “Igor, I don’t believe you’ve met my godson, Draco Malfoy, or his friend, Mr. Zabini?”

The Durmstrang Headmaster looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked at Draco like the fourteen year old was trying to engage the man in a duel. The boys handled it well though.

“A pleasure,” Draco offered.

“Charmed,” Blaise followed up.

“Severus,” Karkaroff took off quickly, “We will finish this discussion later.”

There was a moment of silence as they all waited for the man to disappear.

“Who is that loon?” Draco asked, once the Headmaster was gone.

“A traitor to the Dark Lord,” His father offered honestly, something Harry would have killed for, “He is afraid you heard something and would tell your father.”

Draco just hummed, “That would be a shame. My father could snap him like a twig.”

Knowing damn well that he was talking about Sirius, Harry rolled his eyes. His friend was growing more and more brazen in his references to the fugitive Lord Black. He was sick and tired of having to claim Lucius Malfoy, and that was more than fair, but the Gryffindor needed to get his potion from Nurmengard before they sent out announcements.

Harry watched as the middle aged vampire turned back to facing his godson and student, “What is this I hear about you scaring your mother with strange behavior?”

“Growing pains?”

The potioneer snorted, “I’m sure. Is the portrait actually malfunctioning?”

“No,” Draco scoffed, “We just wanted to go for a walk, avoid a hangover.”

Rolling his eyes, Snape moved back into his personal storage closet, and then handed them two potions for ailments the following morning, before waving the pair off to bed with a ‘Happy Christmas’. He went back to his potions, taking stock, which enabled the pair to slip around the opposite corner to Harry. They all took off to put more distance between them and the professor, no one stopping until they reached the next alcove two corners away.

“Draco!”

“I know, I’m weak!”

“Let me get to Nurmengard, then I don’t care what you do.”

“You don’t understand; your father was always known to be a badass,” Draco hissed, “Mine went from a wuss Death Eather, to a murder, to the youngest Head Auror that Britain ever knew, who survived twelve years in Azkaban with his sanity, and who could knock the block off anyone!”

“Cooperate for one more hour,” Harry hissed, “We’ll raise all the red flags.”

The blonde sighed, put out, “Fine.”

They made it to the portrait of the founders without further incident. There was some ribbing from the others, when they met them in the Chamber finally, several saying that they thought Harry had left them there for good. It was all in fun spirits, but it did lead to Harry teaching all of them how to jimmy the lock on the tunnel’s Hogsmeade end, so they could bust the door up. Draco pointed out it was pointless, because they couldn’t get back in without him anyway, and told him to move his arse. The jesting continued until they got back into the meadow, with everyone else still torqued up from the Yule Ball.

Viktor had an arm around Harry as they left out of the tunnel, “I vas zinking, maybe, ze nex zime you go zo Nurmengard, ve could go?”

“Sure,” Harry knew, if he survived this, he was being drug out of the closet. He supposed that was part of his brazenness with McGonagall too. If it was coming out anyway, there was no reason not to have a little fun with it.

Fleur flushed at the thought, where she was strolling along holding his opposite hand, “I could meet Le Libérateur! Oh mon Dieu!!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I think I just changed my mind.”

“Ve may have comlicazed hizry,” Viktor commented, “Buz az leaz I von’t embarrass myself.”

“How am I going to tell my mother?” Draco bemoaned, arm slung around Hermione, “Oh gods! This is it! The guillotine, here it comes!”

“Relax, Heir Black,” Harry popped off, “Just hide behind Daddy.”

“Oh, like your bitch arse isn’t running to America,” Draco accused, “To throw yourself behind Percival Graves trench coat! Do not condescend to me, Henry Jr!”

“I didn’t say it was a bad plan!” He managed through a chuckle.

Harry sent the other nine onto the apartment with a portkey, then took off for the Hog’s Head with the Second Gen Marauders. The five of them tended to sneak to the bar every Sunday, so this was nothing new, but they had promised the younger Dumbledore brother that they’d be there after the Yule Ball. Luckily with all the action at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade was also bustling with activity, and they slipped in without notice.

The bar was in full swing too, everyone and their brother drunk beyond recognition. Fred and George were the tallest and cleared a bath to the booth that was always reserved for the owner of the establishment. His Grandpa Abby was reading a letter, protected by a silencing barrier, when Harry slid in next to him with Draco, while the other three took the alternate side.

“Happy Christmas, Grandpa!”

“Happy Christmas, indeed,” The old grump started, “Well, what’s this big news of yours, Little Prince?”

Harry’s eyebrows drew together and he gladly took the missive that his grandfather offered. Scanning it, he rolled his eyes. He hadn’t known that McGonagall was friends with his Grandpa… Who didn’t look much like a grandpa at the moment.

He’d scaled back to match his brother. Wasn’t a ginger though. He had dark hair, like Victor’s, and sedate blue eyes that weighed Harry constantly. It was a good enough look.

And one couldn’t judge based on the age thing in magical circles. After all, Percival Graves had looked thirty five for a God damned century. It didn’t tend to make magicians or other magical races even blink twice.

“Alright, I’m petty and don’t want your brother to find out,” Harry owned honestly, like he always did with the two grandfathers he’d been around and acknowledged by. Partial truths worked great, as it wasn’t like they were going to compare notes, “So, if you want to know, you have to make me a deal.”

“What’s the deal?” He asked, already grinning.

“You can tell no one what I’m going to tell you until I reveal it. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They braced and the magic sealed into place.

“My mates are Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum.”

“Nooooo! Little Prince, noooo!” The inn owner lamented, hand going to his forehead, “You have got to be shitting me.”

“Nope!”

“How in the world did you even find out?”

Harry froze, he hadn’t meant to give that away. McGonagall hadn’t cared, she’d been too excited to have that information before the Headmaster, probably having speculated that Harry was going to give the man what for, “Alright, don’t get mad.”

“Oh gods, what?”

“I’m a seer.”

“Why would I…” Harry watched the moment that it struck him and the barman shook his head, “Harry, I wouldn’t… He and I, we… That relationship isn’t even as antagonistic as you would think. Not anymore.”

“Oh…”

“We’ll talk about it some time,” Aberforth offered, raising a pint to his lips, “So, does the Flaring Fiend know about this?”

“Seer thing, yes,” Harry confirmed, then, “Mate thing, noooo!”

“Smart,” His grandfather confirmed, “Well, he won’t hear it from me. How was the ball?”

They stayed for another half hour, before claiming that they had a castle to get to, and taking off. Harry had known this night would be a lot of apparating if he wasn’t prepared, so they had a portkey to the castle ready to go. Then apparating back would be a drop in the bucket.

The swirling vortex of never ending stomach rolls dropped them just beyond the mountain veil that surrounded Nurmengard and, once it recognized them, the troop passed quickly through the gardens. They were lovely all the year round, but Harry had always liked them best at night. Plenty of magical fireflies made their home hear, rainbow colored lights illuminating the garden flowers in a special way.

“Alright, we’ve got two minutes,” Draco noted, looking at his watch. He had specifically charmed half of the watch to monitor Harry’s horcrux removal potion, as had the Potter heir, to make sure it didn’t get ruined, “I’ll go get it ready.”

“I’ll go with you,” Neville offered.

“I’ll distract the Dark Lord,” Harry told them, “Remember, mums the word.”

“He’s going to see what he’s going to see, Potter.”

“Yeah, but it’s the one area I do know better than to tempt fate.”

They moved off into the castle, Fred’s arm slung over his shoulder, and George fighting the urge to skip. Harry knew right then, it hit him like a truck, not quite a vision but a concrete intuition, that they weren’t coming back next year. He groaned, “Oh, you guys have always said you’d be here for eight years!”

“Now, now,” George started right away, “Button nose…”

“Angelina was always driven,” Fred reminded him.

“And we warned you that life would change a lot.”

“Harry, we want to get married, and start a family…”

“And you’ll be just the same in two more years.”

“I cannot believe you two.”

They busted into the living area of Gellert Grindelwald’s suite right as he said it, “What’s going on?”

“The twins are deserting me.”

“And he calls Draco dramatic.”

“I have no idea where he gets it from.”

“Careful you two,” Gellert jested, lighting a joint, “I will do to you, what I should have done to Newt Scamander during the war.”

“He always says that,” Fred commented.

George rolled his eyes, “But he never elaborates.”

“Happy Christmas, Grandpa!”

“Happy Christmas,” The siren sat back in the window seat of the room, where the night air was coming in from the open panel, “So, how was the ball?”

“Harry danced with all three of his co-champions,” Geroge reported.

“And no one was murdered,” Fred put in.

“Rather boring night, then,” Gellert surmised, letting Harry drop under his arm in the window seat, “Did Parvati have a nice time?”

“Yes.”

“Grandpa Percy will be thrilled. He just got called in for an explosion threat on the Woolworth Building,” The siren hissed, frustrated by his inability to get Percy and Harry in the same room, “Where are Draco and Neville?”

“Present and accounted for,” Draco announced, wandering in with the other Peverell heir, “Not all of us get to travel with the Gryffindor Ease Express.”

“Some of us had mates to say goodnight to,” Neville was always the wild card. He was wildly opposed to them not telling Harry’s grandfather, whatever else the previous Dark Lord may be, what they were up to. As the first person they’d come running to, when Hermione was petrified and Hogwarts felt like a death trap, the third Peverell heir was always trying to tell the old seer their whole truth.

“Oh! What happened?!” The revolutionary demanded. He’d suspected all year that Harry would get visions of his mates and his friends’, because he certainly had at that age. From the stories the man had shared, however, the Grindelwald heir had no idea who Albus Dumbledore or Percival Graves were, before his mating dreams.

“Harry got a vision and found out that my mate was Luna Lovegood,” Neville disclosed.

“Yes, that did happen,” Harry stated, going for bored rather than aggressive. Not allowing himself to glare at Neville was a challenge.

“Less boring than I expected. Anything else?”

“Grandpa Albus deaged. And Grandpa Abby. And Professor McGonagall.”

“It’s about time the merry scottish band got on with it,” Gellert puffed, “Are you boys sleeping here tonight?”

“Not a chance, Le Libérateur,” Harry was already starting to rise, “When I hit my pillow, I’m not getting up for a week.”

“Fair enough,” Gellert allowed, though he rolled his eyes at the old nickname. He hadn’t heard that since before he was imprisoned. Summoning one of the international portkeys Percy had laying around for quick travel to work, he demanded, “Take this. No telling what the boy wonder plowed you with.”

“Nothing, thank you very much.”

"Boring, indeed. Back to the Hogs' Keep with you all, please."

"Never!" Fred declared as they made for the door.

"Goodnight, Grandpa Gel! Happy Christmas!"

“Happy Christmas, sweetheart.”

They took the portkey back to Scotland, since it would still save them a lot of energy, and then they apparated to muggle London. Only then did Draco hand over the vial of potion that was their last step. Harry surprised them all by not even waiting for them to return home.

He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t waiver. One moment, Draco had handed over the vial, and the next moment, Harry’s dumb genius arse had downed it. All four of the other boys rushed to fret over him; squeals, and gasps, and wheezes were aplenty.

Next, there was a flash of green.

Then, there was nothing.

And finally, a wave of nausea rolled through him and Harry jerked. He shoved himself up onto his hands and knees, where he’d apparently collapsed onto the floor of the alley. The black sludgy substance that he started to vomit seemed never ending. Once it was over, his friends would swear that he’d only been throwing up for a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

“Well, that’s about what I expected old Voldy’s soul would look like,” Fred commented.

“What is the matter with you!?” Draco yelled, “You just took years off my life!”

“I didn’t want to drag it out,” Harry shrugged, letting the twins pick him up off the floor, “Let’s go! I need a moment with my toothbrush.”

“Let’s go!” Neville muttered, utterly put out, “I need a moment with my toothbrush.”

“Fucking prat tosser!” His best friend hissed, rubbing roughly at his eyes, “Merlin’s bloody ball sack.”

George snorted, throwing an arm around Harry, “I’m thrilled you made it, Button Nose.”

“Thank you, George!” Harry snickered, letting Fred snuggle his other side, “Everybody’s a critic.”

“Oh, you just hush,” Draco hissed, “I am telling Dad! And Mom. And Graves. And Dumbles… And it just hit me how very fucking screwed we are.”

Harry laughed, holding the building door for the other four, “Well, that part’s true… Though, I did have an idea on how to handle our big reveal.”

“How’s that?” Fred inquired.

“Well,” Harry disclosed, “I suggest we send all the horcruxes to the Headmaster. I was thinking of an early New Year’s present.”

“Tell him to find a new resolution?” George huffed.

Harry grinned as he unlocked the door with his key, “Precisely.”

The scene they arrived at would have been comical, if Harry wasn’t sure that it had been one hell of a sight for the others to walk in on. Blaise, Cedric, and Viktor were standing behind Luna and Ginny, with their arms crossed and heads shaking, as the two girls poked at the snake carcass on the kitchen counter with their wands. Fawkes was resting on the back of Harry’s usual chair and he flew over immediately upon spotting his co-conspirator.

“Hey, bud,” Harry pet him, along with Hedwig, when the owl came tearing over to his other shoulder, “I knew I could count on you.”

“Harry Potter!” Hermione shouted, having caught their return from upstairs, “Get rid of it! Immediately! We are not coming down until you do!”

“Promise?” Draco shouted back.

“Watch yourself, Black!” Hermione yelled right back, “Or no Christmas present for you!”

“Oh boy,” Harry’s best friend grinned, “More presents!”

“I’m taking care of it, Mione,” Harry called back with an eye roll, “Someone find me a crate big enough to fit all the horcruxes into, please.”

With the search on for the others, Harry turned to the two birds on his shoulders, “Alright, Iggy, I need you to hang around Hogwarts’ owlery, make it seem like I’m on campus. Then, New Year’s Eve, we’re going to take a trip to New York. How does that sound?”

The bird cooed, rubbing her head against his.

“That’s my girl,” He turned to the brightly colored phoenix, “And Fawkes, you’ve been a gem. I’m sending these to the old man… Guess I can’t use that anymore. Hmm… Well, I’m sending it to the ginger on the same day as my trip. Do you want to deliver it?”

The phoenix cheered and flew up a couple of feet in the air to flame around the edges.

“I knew you would!” Harry gave both a heavy helping of turkey and sent them off.

Draco wound up being the one to find a crate big enough, dumping his father’s records out into his closet, and bringing it out to the Potter heir. They put all of the destroyed horcruxes into the black crate, putting a preservation charm on Nagini’s corpse, because they were looking to make a point, not be gross, and then stashed the horde in a spare closet off the dueling room. Just as a reminder, Harry put a note on the closet door, mostly for the sake of the girls.

They cleaned the kitchen manually and with magic, before the other girls would come down. In that time, Ginny informed the returning party that Blaise and Neville were sleeping in Parvati and Padma’s rooms, as the girls had flipped the lever upstairs, preventing the boys’ from entering. Realizing the implications, Harry sighed and handed the twins a portkey set for getting to Hogwarts and back, telling them to go get Angie.

They already had fourteen. What was one more?

Fred and George both kissed a cheek before tearing out of the apartment.

“When are you going to do it?” Hermione demanded, as she and Fleur hit the lower level and moved up the hallway.

“Already done,” Harry dismissed, “Still here to tell the tale.”

“The seventh horcrux is gone?” Fleur clarified, hopping up on the counter next to him.

He looked up from where he was scrubbing the counters with Viktor, “Y-Yep! All done.”

It didn’t look like anyone noticed his dumb moment, but he hadn’t been expecting how perfect Fleur looked. She had her hair pulled back in little pearl pins across her head, that all came together in a delicate braid, if he had to guess about the back. It was more elaborate then what she’d worn for the Yule Ball, where the locks had just been left to cascade downward for the event. And where she normally preferred sweats and a sports bra, usually with one of his or Vik’s flannels, currently she was in a white nighty, detailed with silver swirls.

Before he could even truly react to the sight at all, he remembered that he'd been talking to Hermione. She threw a hand back and slapped him without a second thought. His mates didn't know, his sister did.

"You bastard!"

"It was inevitable."

"Don't you sling that shit anywhere near me, Harry Potter," She hissed, "Just because you are the smartest person in the room, just because you get frustrated when others can't keep up with you, does not mean that you get to trample all over everyone else's feelings, when you impact them."

Harry rubbed his jaw and sighed.

"You are still accountable to your friends and family. You can't do it all yourself," Hermione insisted yet again, "You have to communicate with people!"

"I has missed some things."

"I'z juz accepzed zis nu vay of veing."

"Alright, Lily Junior, I concede to your point," Harry felt like it was a confession, "But it's hard to justify carrying others into a pit."

"You have people who love you and want to walk with you," Hermione reminded him in an exasperated tone, "Just let us."

"Fine, I suppose."

She turned toward her brother's mates, "Well, you can officially say that you have a boyfriend who cheated death twice."

"Once of his own accord," Harry agreed.

Reaching what Fred and George called the twinpass, they hugged and turned to go about their night. Harry finished the counter with Viktor, while his sister moved off to drag Draco to his room. By that point the solos had already moved toward the singles floor, as it had started jestingly being called, and Fred and George weren't back yet.

Singles floor wasn't really accurate anyway. After all, Neville and Luna were mates and bunking there. Still, everyone was being decent enough to mind their own business tonight, despite having lived in each other's pockets for two to four months, depending on the individual entry date.

"I need a hiz."

"Agreed."

"Are you attracted to me at all?"

Both of the boys froze on their way to the balcony. Harry was surprised when they turned and found that Fleur's question was directed at him. He blinked at her, contemplating the inquiry, "You're the most attractive woman I know."

"Zen why will you be intimate with Vik and not me?"

Viktor waved himself on out to the balcony, telling them to find him when they had things sorted. Harry knew that Fleur and Viktor had been scratching each other's itches, since before he told them about both being mated to him. Veela blood wasn't accompanied by mating bonds, nor was it typical for someone with mnemosyne blood, so he hadn't thought much about it before this moment.

"I told you about my scarring last night."

"And zis morn you still pulled away."

"We were in a bit of a hurry."

"And then at school you'll disappear with him, but not me?"

"That was strategic!" Harry defended, "In an aerial combat situation, I know he can keep up. I was at the Cup match to prove it."

"I was also with Les Filles."

"So you see my point?" Harry cupped her cheeks, pulling the witch in close and kissing her, "Fleur, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "We were just having such a moment, before you left on your mission. And I felt it coming back, before you angered your sissy."

"Come out on the balcony," Harry suggested, suspecting that she'd liked the two moments where he'd stopped shielding from her, "We'll have another moment."

"She's not wrong, you know?"

"I do, but to what do you refer?"

"You can be very hard to read," Fleur confessed, "I'm fascinated by you, mom chou, but you are a force."

"And a chaozic force az zat," Viktor put in, with zero context, when they emerged outside.

"The two of you are hedging so close to gravely insulting me, that I feel like my dad got a vision of this moment."

"Why?" Fleur giggled as Vik put a new round in circulation, thrilled with Harry pulling her down on his lap in the deck chair next to the Quidditch star's.

"He told me that even if my father's double agent schtick drove me to insanity, to remember that I get my flair as the Prince of Chaotic Bisexuals from the reigning King," Harry inhaled, then, "Right before he told me to join dueling club my second year."

Viktor snorted, "Make all ze jokes you vant, buz Professor Snape is ze one I feel for. Zrying to keep up viz you and unable to pull ze rank zat mazzers."

Harry chuckled, "That's fair I suppose. Some days I was a shit for my own bloody amusement."

"This I believe," Fleur inhaled, "Wit' no problem."

"You remind me of him."

Viktor was surprised, "Your fazer?"

"Mmhm."

"Is… You aren'z close zough?"

"That's true, I suppose."

"That does not invalidate your admiration of him," Fleur encouraged. She was always telling Harry that he needed to talk about his secret father more often, "You see his strength in how far he would go to protect you, no matter the cost, despite having to make his own way. Even if he's failed, as all parents do, you admire his ability to set his own terms, like our Vik does."

"You could revolutionize mind healing as a field," Harry told her, leaning back on the seat.

"A nice, safe profession," Fleur purred, moving so that she was straddling his hips, hands brushing over his scarred stomach under his shirt, "Where you don't have to worry about me day on and off."

Viktor snorted from the seat next to them, "Oh please, save ze guilz zrip."

Harry chuckled, "I've always wanted to be an auror, Fleur."

She sighed, leaning over so that they were pressed together from the waist up, so she could play with his curly locks and kiss him, "I suppose, for that one reason, I'm thrilled you're younger than us."

"Hmm?" He barely got it out. She tasted like lemon tarts and ice cream. Kissing her was like kissing a cloud, temptation one wasn't ashamed to fall to, even after the fact. A peaceful dream come to life.

That was a startling comparison to their mnemosyne mate, who tasted like a cold sea, and always had a rough texture to his mouth like sand. Kissing Vik was an adventure every time. One couldn't always predict how the experience would end with the Durmstrang student, but still one got on the ship to find out.

"I have two more years, after the tournament," She admitted, sucking on his neck, "To talk you from this madness."

Viktor huffed, his exhale choppy, "Vat's your plan for me?"

"You've had your World Cup, onto retirement."

Vik just scoffed.

Harry's hand slipped to the back of her thigh, as her's wandered down to the jeans that he was still wearing. He forgot to breathe as her hips started to move above him. All the more, Harry startled when Viktor cleared his throat.

"I know ze balcony is shielded, but ze ozer members of ze area do noz," He reminded, "Perhaps a move is in order?"

"Oh, let them look," Fleur instructed.

"Not until we get Skeeter reckoned, princess"

"Iz below freezing ouzide ze shield anyvay."

Harry chuckled, getting up and starting to move back toward their room, dragging Fleur along with him, “Probably already think we’re nuts for being out here.”

They barely made it into the room before Fleur was kissing him once more. This time there was more intent behind the gesture, her hands were at the button to his jeans before Harry could blink, and then Viktor was behind him, pulling at the hem of his shirt, “I’m beginning to think you’ve both discussed this.”

“Well, we has to celebrate being co-champions with you somehow, mon petit chou.”

“And you vouldn’z lez us zell anyone before ze Yule Ball.”

“So we decided,” Fleur grinned, “That Vik could has you, while you has me.”

“Fuck me…” Harry groaned, when she sunk down on her knees, taking his jeans with her, “I am so unprepared for this.”

“Don’t shield!” She scolded, before going to work on his cock.

And that was fair, because it was Harry’s reflexive habit. He knew it was part of the experience, even without an open mating bond, but he was more introverted at heart. His protections and privacies were important to him.

Though they couldn’t share thoughts or feelings until his siren magic forged the bond, when he turned fifteen, like all witches and wizards the trio could still sense each other’s magic, if they weren’t shielding. Still, Harry managed to keep his magic open to them, before confessing that he wouldn’t last long if the veela kept up her ministrations. Both of his mates had the audacity to chuckle, but they got them moving to the bed.

Fleur let him pull off her nighty, before kissing him once more, perfectly without shame in her birthday suit. As she was crawling into the bed, Harry felt Viktor’s magic take root within him, in the form of a lubrication charm, and he had to admit to feeling like the luckiest tosser on God’s green earth. Bloody hell!

Though his back was still to the Quidditch star, Harry had just turned to kiss him over his shoulder, when the Bulgarian demanded, “Has anyone ever zold you vhaz your magic is like?”

“No.”

Fleur giggled, as they ended their kiss, pulling Harry on top of her. She brought both of her legs about his waist once he was in position, but that was where she stopped, while Vik prepped him, “You are like a wine, you have layers. At first kissing you is like a burst of freshness, like a peppermint.”

Viktor hit his prostate as he continued with a second finger, making Harry groan, “Zen it zurns zo somezing dark and rich, noz like even ze darkest chocolaz, but… Like ven I was given Milch der Mohnblume afzer ze Cup.”

Harry hummed, playing with Fleur’s nipple with his tongue, even as he listened. He was familiar with that powerful potion for pain. It had enough poppy seeds in it to render a Hungarian Horntail unconscious.

Fleur giggled and pulled him up for a kiss, “And zen it turns to something sweet and spicy…” She hummed, kissing him again, “Like cinnamon. That’s my favorite part.”

She guided him inside of her, as soon as Viktor declared him ready. He’d been inside the other seeker before, it wasn’t an entirely new experience, but witches were an entirely different sensation, as the twins had warned. He’d also done extensive research on veela heritage, enough to know all about the heavy nerve sensitivity that Fleur had in the area, which also meant that the electricity his cock was feeling wasn’t just first time jitters.

Her tongue was squarely in his mouth, and she was just starting to grind beneath him, when Viktor settled behind him on the bed, “Speak for yourself, I like ze rich zaze.”

When he pushed into Harry, sending every brain cell the Gryffindor had firing into an adjacent neighbor, a gasp escaped him. One of his hands was trapped in Fleur’s hair and the other was squeezing her thigh that was about his waist. He was pretty sure they were trying to kill him.

His veela mate giggled, rolling her hips completely back, and up against him, “You are being very quiet, mon amor.”

“That’s because I’m plotting both of your murders.”

Viktor chuckled, pulling out of him and pushing right back in, “I doubz zat highly.”

“Fuck us both,” Fleur purred.

It took Harry a moment to get enough control of himself to do that. Once he did, it took another moment to figure out exactly what his range of motion was. But, once those two things happened, he fell into a rhythm pretty quickly.

He was doing all the work, but damn if the benefits weren’t worth it. There were probably going to be bruises on his hips from his larger mate’s iron grip, and scratches down his back from his other mate’s long nails, but he also could see little more than stars as he moved back and forth between the pair. 

Time blurred around them, the closer the triad came to frenzied peaks. Both Fleur and Viktor resumed heavier participation once the climax proved inevitable. The witch among them finally let her veela shocks loose, as she rolled past her peak, which pulled Harry over the edge with her, and Viktor was just a moment behind.

She snickered at them, when both wizards settled on top of her, Harry’s face snuggled in her neck, and Vik passed out on the fourth year’s shoulder blade, “You may both has seeker builds, but that doesn’t stop you from being heavy.”

“Well, then,” Harry sighed, “This is the hill we die on, because I am not moving.”

Viktor snorted, rolling off of him, and onto the black comforter with the leo constellation stitched onto it in gold, “Ve need zo shower.”

Harry groaned, snuggling deeper into Fleur, as if the girl was his own personal teddy bear.

She laughed, pulling his face up for a kiss, "You need to start penning your confession letter anyway, mon chou."

"Oh ugh," Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust, as he rolled out of the bed quickly, "Killjoy!"


	3. Chapter 3

His trans-atlantic portkey dropped him outside the mountain veil at Nurmengard’s front gate. One idiot was all it took to ruin Christmas these days. The one night his husband made Harry swear to come by Nurmengard, not just to pop in randomly, but to show his face without fail, and Macusa decides to have a blasted crisis.

Tina hadn’t said a word, which really told everyone all they needed to know. She just helped run the department, keeping her head down, and acting like he wasn’t looking for something weak, in which to sink his fangs and claws. The coffee pot was never empty, his gum never lost flavor, and the moron trying to blow up the Zoo, both muggle and Newt’s menagerie, was brought in.

It should have been another case well wrapped up, but that wasn’t how Percy was feeling. All it was, as dawn approached, was mere minutes before five in the morning! Of course, there was always the chance…

“If I didn’t know how irate you are,” His husband’s voice rang out, “I’d think you plan this stuff.”

The vampire just sighed, every bit of fight leaving him, where he’d almost made it past the garden and into the castle, “You couldn’t convince him to stay the night.”

“No,” He chuckled, “They didn’t want me to see, mind you, but their minds were decidedly elsewhere.”

Of course, they were fourteen year old boys on the night of the Yule Ball. Everyone above the puberty line was going to be looking to make their emergence into young adulthood, like there was a blasted finish line. Both his mates would know, though Percy hadn’t been there in the flesh.

Looking over to the garden found his siren husband perched on his favorite garden swing. Or, at least, that’s what Gellert called it. It was a swinging bed, that’s what it actually was. 

He could verify that a couple dozen times over.

“Someone is snappy tonight,” Gellert commented, rolling his husband a joint, as the man dropped his shields from work, “I hope Tina made it out alright.”

He tossed his overcoat on the iron chair next to his husband’s monstrosity and started jerking at his tie and sleeves, “I’m retiring.”

Gellert scoffed, “Come on, Perce…”

“No, I mean it!” He dropped down on the seat, grabbing the joint the siren passed over, “The kid has been back in our world three and a half fucking years, Gel. I haven’t put eyes on him.”

“I think that’s really over simplifying it.”

“Oh, really? How often have you seen him since the Tournament selection alone?”

“That’s not…”

“I want a number, Gellert.”

He inhaled, thinking for a moment, because he knew when the vampire was serious after so many years. There had been that first weekend after Halloween; he’d still been hungover. And a couple weeks later, when he learned about the dragons. Dance lessons had become a thing somewhere in between, though Percy knew Harry had sworn him off from letting anyone else into Nurmengard for the duration of those. Total that would be, “Six times.”

“And you have the audacity to say he’s not avoiding me.”

“It’s not like that. He has to come and go at the drop of a hat.”

“Why? James came home all the time. He didn’t even get detention for it, if we sent a note home!”

“But Harry doesn’t live with us, Perce!”

The Director shot up, pacing the garden with a growl. Gellert watched him with wide eyes, hand flung over his mouth, unable to believe that he’d even said it. That was the last thing Percy needed to be reminded of.

“I’m sorry.”

He paced for a few minutes. Gellert could almost visualize him in his animagus form. Prowling around like the ultimate feline king. So pretty, that many could be fooled into forgetting that they were dealing with a predator.

“Why? It’s the truth of the matter, isn’t it?”

“Perce, I know you’re angry…”

“Ever since I found out about Sirius… If I’d have just come home.”

“Okay… That’s not inaccurate,” He admitted, “But, Perce, it wouldn’t have changed what Lily wanted. For him to have parents and grandparents means we still wouldn’t have gotten him.”

“Would have hardly been the first time we raised a grandson.”

“And Lily never wanted us to have to do that again,” Gellert reminded him with hiss, “It was with the best of intentions.”

“I’m well aware of that, Gel,” The Director acknowledged.

He loved Flea and Euphemia, but they were adventurers with no roots. It was different from Thunderbirds, like Tina or Newt. Their son had been flighty. Gellert and Percival had long said that they should have had another kid, instead of pressuring their son to. And that had become the state of things consistently by the time Lily was discovered, with them helping the Blacks keep custody of the Marauders and their mating block.

Little Copper had always wanted Percy and Gellert to get to spoil a ton of grandkids. In a perfect world, that should have been the way of it. It just wasn’t the world they lived in.

“I don’t want to keep doing this, Gellert. I am sick to death of it. I want to retire,” He confessed, “And, I want you to accept that damn permit to travel with me from Theseus. Then, I want that kid under our roof for more than a few hours at a time.”

“The kids’ wishes…”

“I know James wanted me to have him,” Percy growled, “He begged her. Look, I can’t shake this feeling.”

Gellert was a seer. He took every ache, pain, and inclination seriously, “What feeling?”

“The last two months I’ve had it,” He sighed, taking another hit, “Like Harry needs me, but I’m not doing right by him.”

"Since when?"

"Halloween."

Yes, it was true Harry had quite a fright that night, but Gellert didn't think that was what his husband was experiencing. As of Halloween, James and Lily had been dead for thirteen years. They could officially reach across his husband's vampire necromancy, without fear of being exorcised from the afterlife.

“Alright,” The siren agreed. His husband was steady and didn’t throw his gauntlet down often. Whatever he was experiencing, if he was done and wanted Harry produced, it was fine by Gellert, “Do you want me to firecall Albus to send him through.”

“Please,” Percy scoffed, moving back over to the swing. He laid back on the cushion, flinging an arm over his eyes, as dawn started, “If he’s doing it right, they just started round three, before they’ll blackout the curtains.”

“Oddly specific.”

“Isn’t that what you and Albus did?”

Gellert stilled, “It’s easy to forget our bonds were open that year.”

“You two were never boring.”

Gellert hummed and they smoked for a few minutes. Faes and vampires didn't get mating dreams, but Albus' bond with Percy had opened right before the Gryffindor's seventh year, and he hadn't closed it until the three-way duel. Percy always said he wouldn't force himself into the Headmaster's life, but he'd always wondered where they would be, if the Hard Charger did just that.

Eventually he moved to straddle the horizontal vampire’s thighs, “He’s blocking me.”

Percy rolled his eyes, “You’re being dramatic, just because you aren’t meant to see it…”

“No, this is different,” Gellert defended, “One can shield on a psychic level. It’s sloppy, all but unintentional, but he’s doing it.”

Percy pondered that for a moment, hands locking around the back of his mate’s thighs, so he could pull the siren higher up his lap. Harry had been running to his husband for everything, since the Granger girl was petrified their second year. What would he be trying to hide from Gellert?

“I’ve realized it’s concerning anything to do with his mates,” Gellert disclosed, “Do you think… He’s afraid to tell me who?”

“What in the world would that matter?”

“Because he’s afraid of my… me.”

Percy snorted and relit. He was not going to dignify that with a response. Harry regularly came to Nurmengard, stole his husband's pot, and begrudgingly asked for dance lessons from the man. Fear was not on his dance card.

“Why else wouldn’t he tell me?”

“Maybe they aren’t telling anyone,” Percy suggested, “They’ve got that loon reporter… Skiger, Skeeger…”

“Skeeter.”

“Can’t your boyfriend do something about her?”

“First, we broke up,” Gellert reminded with an eye roll, “Second, no. If he could, he would.”

Light was covering the garden and Percy realized it didn’t suit either of their moods at the moment. He cast a blackout spell over Nurmengard, returning them to a night sky above. Percy was thrilled to be able to recapture the moment he’d first seen Gellert tonight, as he’d been too angry to appreciate the sight.

The magical rainbow flies happily returned to gain more energy from his dark illusion. They beamed little lights of color plethoras that burned brightly among the brilliant flowers. Magical and rare, the garden really was an envy, and his husband’s pride of joy.

The colors beamed off his siren's pale skin and silver hair, a stark contrast to his black silk pajama pants and black undershirt. Sometimes he forgot just how pretty his husband was, but moments like this always reminded him, “Marry me?”

Gellert huffed, “I’m pretty sure we already did that.”

“Hmm… I’d still do it again.”

Cool lips went to sucking at his pulse and a lubrication spell slicked his arse up like a promissory note. Gellert groaned, nails sharpening to be almost clawlike, and drug them down the buttons of his mate’s white shirt, knowing perfectly well that he was the reason half of New York’s tailors stayed in business, “We do have an anniversary coming up.”

“Ninety five years,” Percy commented, “We should go back to Paris.”

“New Year’s Eve in Paris? Sounds like a plan, Tiger,” He waited for the offended growl that always accompanied his use of the inaccurate nickname, “What do you want for your birthday?”

“Let’s go get Harry, take him with us?”

That was such a Percy typical answer. His husband didn’t want much, but he always liked being surrounded by family. And it was a simple enough thing. 

After all, that was how they’d gotten into this mess, almost ninety-five years ago. Gellert had been sixteen, laying in the vampire’s big bed in New York City on New Year’s Eve of 1899, and asked the wizard what he wanted for his hundredth birthday the next day. Percy had said ‘Marry me?’ and the next thing either knew, they’d been marrying just after midnight in Paris.

And all these years later, there sat his husband, at six foot five, bare chested and hair slicked back, with lavender blue eyes gazing up at him and a purr emanating from the animagus’ chest, tattoos on full display, “Think I can still make you roar, pretty kitty?”

One of the hands grasping the cusp of his arse turned to steel and that was Gellert’s only warning, before his husband was picking him up with it, and flipping them so that he could tower over the siren, “Only if I can make you spout fire, my dragon.”

“Fuck, Perce,” That was all he managed to get out, as the wizard kneeled at the edge of the swing, taking Gellert’s pants down to his ankles with him.

He’d been half hard since his husband left Nurmengard, early Christmas morning, before he even got his present. And seeing the vampire return home, growly and on the prowl, had been more than enough to have him like stone. So, he was more than content to moan and gasp, as the vampire licked and sucked at the artery of his thigh, almost making him shatter when Percy fed off him, before turning his attention to Gellert’s cock.

A vampire with a gag reflex was a joke, so he wasn’t surprised to come in just a few minutes. When he’d been younger, foolish and prideful, it had killed Gellert how easily Percy could make him come using that mouth. He’d gotten over it and just accepted the man’s talents fairly quickly.

Aftershocks were still coursing through him, when the Director surged up from between his legs, pushing the blond further back on the swing, and mouth attached to Gellert’s neck. He’d always been fond of a good handling, as he kicked his pants off, wrapping his legs about his husband’s waist, “Do you want me to take care of you, Daddy?”

“Oh, you will, baby boy,” Percy promised, hand wandering down between the seer’s legs, to prep him.

When his husband raised up for better access, Gellert ran a hand over the tattoo on his chest. It was so gorgeous. A wampus, representing both his husband’s school house and animagus form. The American Lion was distinct from its African and Asian cousins, because of the male’s jet black fur, curly dark manes, and the golden patterns on their fur like jaguars. Where females were golden and had black markings, many were misjudged by non-magical people to actually be jaguars. Though most had golden eyes, his husband’s were still lavender, even in the depiction. 

Three fingers in and the siren was squirming, trying desperately to get more friction, "Daddy!"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fucking hum at me, you cock tease, get up here!"

"Hmm… No," Percy decided, curling his fingers at just the right angle, "I think I wanna see you shatter just like this."

"But, Daddy…" He begged, knowing damn well it was pointless. His husband wasn't much for delayed gratification, unless they were in public, because he was a possessive fucker. No, Percy tended to go for overstimulation.

"Just like this, baby boy," The Director purred, "Then you can have your present."

Of course, for all of Gellert’s complaining, it only took ten minutes for Percy to bring him to another climax. His world shattered into an eruption of color and left him panting. Patience was never the name of the Hard Charger’s game, however.

Before he even truly registered the movement, like the jungle cat his mate was, the Director had closed the distance between them and slammed into Gellert amidst a kiss. Every nerve in his body fired at the exact same time and all there was left to do was leave bloody tracks down the vampire’s back, along the wings of his gigantic American turul tattoo tribute for House Graves. Feeling his husband move in and out of him with such ease, it wasn’t a sensation the previous Dark Lord would ever give up, not again.

The years they’d been separated had been too long already.

He was shocked to have another orgasm in him, but his Percy always managed. The answer to his question wound up being yes. He could still make his pretty kitty roar.

Percy shattered inside of his husband, Gellert’s aftershock still pulsing around his cock, as he let go. He did roar, right before his fangs descended into his husband’s neck, for one more taste. Of course, the siren didn’t mind, as he was more than aware Percy wouldn’t be budged.

His tongue of sandpaper was still dragging lazily across a silky soft throat, when Percy’s cell phone went off. They weren’t as big as they used to be, thank Mary and Morgana, but the magic had been tricky to figure out, especially given how much time he spent in Europe, since his reunion with Gellert. He hadn’t shared the invention with anyone at Macusa, besides Tina.

He rolled off of his husband, propping his head up on one elbow, and summoning the phone with the other, “Hey, Goldstein.”

“Hey, Goldstein,” She scoffed at his purr, “If you didn’t just get laid, I’ll kiss a dragon. I could set my clock by you.”

That earned an eye roll, because it wasn’t like he couldn’t hear her airy tone, as if the fae was floating, “Like you aren’t sitting on your balcony, smoking a cigarette, and Newt isn’t unconscious in the background.”

There was a pause, in which he could almost picture her looking over her shoulder, grin firmly in place, “You’re right. He is out like a light.”

“That’s what I thought. What do you want?”

“Talked to the President. With our Christmases being ruined, we’re clear until next week,” She informed him, “Enjoy your vacation.”

“Yeah, well, I’m quitting.”

“Sure you are, Graves,” The witch scoffed, “Give my regards to the Dark Lord.”

She’d hung up before Percy could even try to plead his seriousness. Shrugging, he supposed she’d just find out when he sent the letter in, “Tina says hi.”

“And more importantly,” Gellert grinned, “That you’re all mine for a week.”

They didn’t leave the garden until Percy’s illusion wore off at noon. By that point both had to admit that they needed lunch. Percy sent a note off to Theseus, asking his pupil to send over that permit for Gellert, which allowed him movement outside of Nurmengard, as long as he was with his husband. The older Scamander brother sent it back Wednesday morning and by Thursday the news had made headlines; everyone wanted to know if they’d be showing up to see Harry compete in the final two tasks.

He felt awful for not warning the teenager, sending an apology note. Getting a response late in the afternoon that Saturday, it hadn’t been the near howler that the vampire was expecting. Nothing in the letter was what he expected.

_ Hey Grandpa Percy, _

_ No worries! Congrats on bringing the Liberator out of isolation. I didn’t think he was ever going to come out! Which is odd, considering I don’t know of a closet he was ever in, without biblical intent. _

_ Actually, I have a bit of a confession myself. See… Well, first, Draco Malfoy, my friend who comes to Nurmengard all the time, he’s actually the son of Sirius and Narcissa Black. We found out when we were twelve, but couldn’t tell anybody. Can you get her out of Malfoy Manor safely? _

_ In addition, Voldemort made seven horcruxes, which I found and destroyed with my friends. Basilisk fangs really shouldn’t just be left around the Chamber of Secrets; that’s dangerous. I’m trying to send the horcruxes to Grandpa Albus on New Year’s Eve as a prank, so don’t tell him? _

_ Speaking of things I’d rather other people not know, especially your mates, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are mine. Please don’t tell them, Grandpa! I’ll never live it down. I will, just give me until New Year’s Eve? _

_ Oh, and speaking of tomorrow, I was thinking we could get together? Me, my cochampions, and our mates are all going to be in New York to see the fireworks. Can you get off work and go with us? We’ll meet at your apartment! _

_ Love You Bunches, _

_ Harry _

He must have read it damn near ten times, sitting on a barstool in Nurmengard’s master kitchen. Finally, when every word was seared into his brain, Percy let it fall to the counter and rubbed at his face roughly. That kid was grounded until the second coming.

“Fuck,” The vampire muttered.

“What wrong?” Gellert asked, just bouncing into the room in his silver boxers, “News from work?”

“No, from Harry, actually.”

“I thought he was avoiding you?”

“He was,” Percy snorted, putting the letter back in its envelope, “It was a confession letter.”

“Oh no,” Gellert chuckled, making himself tea, “What’s the damage?”

He laughed, “None at the moment, actually. Turns out that Sirius and Narcissa lied to us; they were trying…”

“My shock knows no bounds.”

“And that means I’ve got to talk to Abby,” He noted, “I believe Severus maintained contact with her… after. We could shelter them at the house in Hogsmeade, with Harry in the tournament?”

“Sounds fine to me. I know he’s stubborn, but it’s much better than some mountain… How about Harry?”

“He seems fine. Waiting around, probably shacked up with his mates at Hogwarts, so he can pull a prank on your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Sure,” Downing his coffee in one go, Percy started to move out, so he could put on more than boxers.

“Wait a minute, did you say mates?” Gellert rushed around in front of him, halting the vampire’s progress, “He found out? Tell me everything!”

“Well, unfortunately, you were right about that one, baby boy. He doesn’t want you to know,” Percy kissed the hurt look off of his face, “Don’t worry. It’s not a fear thing. More a mischievous spirit.”

“Wonderful,” Gellert rolled his eyes, before going for another tactic, “Please, Da…”

“Nope.”

He hissed at the vampire’s back as the man made his way up the hall, perturbed that he didn’t even get a shot at pulling the answers from him, “How long do I have to wait?”

“One day.”

Percy heard his husband groan, knowing that sounded like an eternity to the little brat. He grabbed a pair of charcoal slacks and a lavender button down. Setting about fixing the curly mess he had to call hair, by the time the Peverell lord was finished, Gellert had sprawled out in their bed, naked and tempting, and knowing exactly what he was doing.

He ignored the hands that pawed at him, when the Director passed by, going to put on his jewelry. His wedding band never really came off, but his watch and lordship rings were larger and tended to get in the way, “We’ll have to reschedule Paris.”

“I suppose it will hold until we’ve been married for a century.”

“Harry wants to bring the champions to New York, to see the fireworks.”

"Oh, we'll have to invite Queenie. Her granddaughter is competing."

Percy hummed his consent.

Gellert studied him as he glided around the room. When he stopped for a moment to put on his shoes, the siren draped himself across that broad back, “You didn’t reward Flea and James for showing out.”

The vampire scoffed, donning his Potter lordship ring for the first time, since his grandson died, and slid the set’s heir ring into his pocket “Well, when it gets him back in my sights, I’m a little more lenient.”

“The Hard Charger has mellowed with age.”

“Just because I can’t put you over my knee right now,” He informed the siren, stealing a kiss and making for the door, “Doesn’t mean I won’t later.”

He didn’t bother to invite Gellert with him, despite his new status. There was enough about to be sprung on Abby, he wasn’t bringing the Liberator to his best friend’s bar. Outside the front gate, a quick pop had him landing in Hogsmeade.

Given that the village was bustling, and despite the cold weather, Percy was proud of himself for not grabbing his overcoat. It was a little too well known. No one had time for a dark haired man in muggle garb, but the Director of Security might have warranted more attention. Harry and Abby would not have been happy with him.

Despite it being a Friday evening, the night crowd hadn’t quite come in from work to arrive at the watering hole. He spotted Abby in his usual booth, a pretty witch sitting across from the man, and quickly moved over to drop in next to the wizard. The deaged Dumbledore started at the sight of him.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Harry sent me a letter…”

“Might as well say, ‘We’ve got trouble,’ or ‘There was an incident,’ or, my personal favorite, ‘It’s not my fault.’ That’s a personal favorite of his, anyway,” The witch commented, taking a drink.

“Percival Graves,” Abby gestured, “Meet Minerva McGonagall; Harry’s Head of House.”

Percy scoffed, grabbing her hand to kiss it, “I believe I owe you several apologies for my children, my lady.”

Minerva flushed, “It’s quite alright. I’ve actually been quite fond of the whole lot.”

Abby couldn’t help it, he laughed. Only Percival Graves could turn Minerva McGonagall into a struck maiden. Who could blame her though? The tosser was a bloody force.

“So, what’s he up to now?” The inn owner demanded.

Percy didn’t bother trying to explain. He just passed over the letter. It took a couple of minutes, Abby struggling the same way he had, to reread and process the entire clusterfuck. That kid was going to take over an auror department like it was nothing, if he was pulling stunts like this at fourteen.

“I’m going to kill him!”

“What did he do?” Minerva asked.

“He means my brat godson,” Percy informed her, glad when one of the waitresses brought him a iced firewhiskey, “Draco ‘Malfoy’ is his son with Narcissa.”

Abby passed the letter over to his girlfriend, “What are we going to do?”

“Go get Severus,” Percy suggested, “Tell him to get her…”

“She’s got another kid now.”

“...And the kid,” Percy amended without hesitation, “We’ll have you be their secret keeper in the house here.”

"Albus is going to…" Minerva sighed, then after a moment's pause grinned viciously, "Get exactly what's coming to him."

"And he accuses me of being mean spirited," Aberforth commented, "Well, someone's got to explain this little sensation to my brother."

The witch's hand shot into the air and she bounced in her seat, "Oh me! Pick me! I wanna do it!"

"Alright, Kitten, he's all yours. I'll go get the brat to the house."

They both started moving toward their destinations with excitement. Percy slammed his drink before trailing after them, "What about me?"

"Oh," The witch smirked, winding herself onto his arm, "You're coming with me."

"Godspeed, my friend," Abby offered before apparating away to the mountains.

"I feel like we're all enjoying this a bit too much."

"Nonsense, he hasn't wanted to listen to reason," She dismissed as they started up the trail to Hogwarts, "Now, he can reason with Harry."

Percy grinned, appraising the witch he'd heard about for years, from Abby and Orion. He knew she'd worked at the Ministry for his friend, before becoming a professor, and that Abby had finally talked her into dating him, when the news broke about Sirius. She was an animagus and Harry's favorite professor.

"You weren't shocked about his mates."

She waved the hand that wasn't still holding his arm, "He told me at the Yule Ball. Just didn't want Albus or your husband to know."

"Who can blame him?" The wizard huffed, "They are known for their dramatics."

It didn't take long before they were walking across the Hogwarts grounds. There were the customary snowball fights and fortresses being built, but none of the students paid them heed, not during their free time. They were a sea of red and gold, green and silver, blue and bronze, and yellow and black, dressed warm for the snow and refusing to think about their homework at large.

The energy as they passed made him smile.

“You like children,” She noted, as they entered the castle.

He followed her blindly, no idea where they were going, “Yes, very much.”

“I’m going to ask this, knowing very well you might not answer,” Minerva appraised the vampire, “Why in the world didn’t you all just get married, have twenty, and keep the blonde’s nose away from politics?”

And wasn’t that a fair question? On paper, he and his mates should have been shacked up, as their grandson currently was, their biggest decision whether or not to take contraceptive potions while Gellert and Albus were still in school. He’d always liked to think he would have insisted, but his husband swore that, together, he and Albus were a very persuasive pair.

“Well, Gellert turned fifteen that April of ‘97. We had our mating dream. Albus didn’t turn seventeen until later that year in July, and faes and vampires don’t have mating dreams, so, after his dream with Gellert,” Percy shrugged, “He just woke up with two bonds. Of course, we were all filling each other out that last year Copper Top was in school.”

“Durmstrang hosted that tournament, didn’t they?”

Percy hummed in agreement, “And… That was it. Until his mother died. Albus was supposed to end his gap year in New York with me, but things got out of hand. Gel could just show up, as he’d already met Albus, and I didn’t have a worry for them, until…”

“Ariana.”

“Gellert came running to me in New York and Albus shut down his bonds. We haven’t interacted since.”

“Well, let’s see if we can’t fix that,” She set the golden griffin with a look, “Cockroach cluster.”

They ascended a golden staircase together, walking into the Headmaster’s Office. Percy grinned at the absolute magical glory that was Albus’ space. Books, portraits, and all sorts of muggle inventions floated around running on magic. He would admit to wanting a closer look at some of it himself,

The scarlet fae in question was writing a letter behind the desk. Percy wanted to be stone faced, but he couldn’t resist a grin. He would admit that the older Dumbledore brother was attractive. Always had been, even as he aged. The deaging was just making it more vivid.

Albus glanced up quickly to see who had arrived, before going back to his letter. It wasn’t until the sight registered that he froze. Percival fucking Graves was standing in his ofice, Minerva on his arm.

He huffed, not even bothering to put the quill down, just throwing it onto the desk. Sitting back in the chair, he leaned one elbow on the armrest and his head on his pointer finger, “There are two ways I see this coming to pass.”

“Uh-huh,” Minerva prompted.

“One,” Albus started, crossing his arms over his chest after indicating the number, “The three of you ran into one another at the Hog’s Head and my brother thinks he’s a comedian…”

“That could happen, that could happen,” The professor encouraged, “Of course, if it was going to, it’s a couple years since it should have.”

“Or two,” Again he indicated the number, “There is a reason I haven’t seen him since the Yule Ball, and I’m about to find out why in visceral calamity.”

Percy chuckled, pulling the letter out, and passing it across the desk, “The correct option is the second.”

“His name’s already been pulled out of that blasted goblet,” Albus bitched, opening the envelope to read the letter, “Claims not to do it, but doesn’t mean he’s going to stop showing out.”

“I can’t imagine where he gets that from,” Minerva commented.   
  


“You just hush.”

He snorted at the first paragraph and Percy had to admit that he’d grinned too. Harry wasn’t afraid of Gellert. Obviously he loved his grandfather, but he wasn’t afraid to poke fun at the man either.

After a moment, Albus’ eyebrows pulled together and his lips pursed, “What do the second and third paragraphs say?”

“What?” Percy asked, Minerva letting him go so that he could go investigate what his mate was talking about. When he got behind the desk to look, he saw that both paragraphs had blacked out after he passed the missive to the Headmaster. Harry must have put magic on the letter, even if he couldn’t make Percy not tell the fae, “Huh, that’s actually very smart.”

The professor wandered over too, snickering when she realized what her favorite student had done, “Harry is planning to pull a prank on you. Those two sections aren’t your concern.”

“Wonderful,” Albus muttered sarcastically, “Any chance one of you would…?”

“No,” They chorused.

He scoffed, hands rubbing over his face, as he let the letter drop to the desk, “Of course not.” After a moment to process the new information, Albus couldn’t fight the grin that was trying to break out on his face and looked up at Graves, folding his hands together to lean on them, “So, how bad is it going to be?”

Percy had never been so tempted to grab someone by the chin, for one single chance at swallowing their tongue, in his entire life. He felt Gellert encouraging him, without an ounce of shame, across their mating bond and shoved the siren’s magical presence away, “Well, if it’s any consolation, Copper Top, he’s punishing my husband in the exact same way, and for the exact same reason.”

Albus flung himself back in his chair once more, though he didn’t stop grinning at the vampire, “I really wish that narrowed it down.”

The Director snorted, because that was more than fair. His mates may have only known of each other for a year and some change, but they certainly got into enough shit in that time. He glanced back to the fae, getting a little lost in those twinkling blue eyes.

“And, I need to go get Severus,” Minerva remarked, disappearing out the door.

Neither of them said another word or moved until the witch disappeared back out of the office. Albus watched her go, the witch entirely too thrilled with herself, then he looked back up at the towering wizard, “That’s the first time you’ve ever called me that in the flesh.”

Percy shrugged, taking a seat on the desk next to the Headmaster, “First time you’ve ever spoken to me, so I could.”

The fae flushed the color of his hair, “I'm so sorry, Percy.”

“Why didn’t you ever acknowledge me, Albus?” He knew there had to be a reason. He’d always known that much, “I wasn’t going to force myself on you.”

“I couldn’t… After Godric’s Hollow, I needed time and space…”

“That’s perfectly logical, Copper Top,” Percy squeezed his shoulder, “And then? Because you were fine acknowledging Gellert by the time we sent Flea here.”

The fae shot away, pacing across the room to the window, where a phoenix was perched. Percy couldn’t stop from scoffing at the bird; he hadn’t seen the creature since the traitor earned his name at the showdown between Albus and Credence. He'd been stuck inside, of course, but that incident had rocked all of Nurmengard, when he’d been a prisoner.

Lavender eyes returned their attention to Albus after a few moments, when he turned to sit in the window seat. He crumpled, tears in his eyes, and elbows resting on his knees, when he finally looked back at the vampire to answer, “I couldn’t, not when he asked me not to.”

“Who?”

“Fleamont.”

His hands slid into his pockets, as they always did when he didn’t know what to do with them, and Percy stood, moving around the desk, “What happened?”

“He showed up here at eleven,” The Headmaster scoffed, “He looked at me like… He knew we were mates, but he didn’t know me. He thought… I suppose kids of this time would say that I was Yuko, coming to break up the band.”

Percy couldn’t help it, he laughed as the implications caught up to him. He had never known that Flea was worried about that, “And then?”

“I made him a deal,” Albus admitted, “That I wouldn’t speak to you, unless Gellert was there too. And then…”

The vampire wandered over, tilting his chin up to look at him, repeating, “And then?”

“I got my chance, the day he was arrested. He was there, if in cuffs, but Flea showed up while I was giving my statement,” He had to admit, “It was probably for the best… You were so angry. I don’t even think you considered yourself married at that moment…”

“Separated,” Percy confessed, “I considered us separated.”

“He asked me if I was going to talk to you, with that same terrified look in his eyes that he’d had at eleven. You’d just broken out the day before and everyone knew you were pissed,” Albus sat back against the window, “I told him no and walked away.”

Percy was quiet for a few minutes, letting the information settle into place. He knew when the deal’s magic would have faded; he’d been by Flea’s bedside when… Finally, he took a deep breath and wandered back over to prop on the far edge of Albus’ desk, “Well… Flea may have called that spade a spade that day, but I think Gellert would have much preferred me starting up with you, to what actually happened.”

“What happened?”

“Ehh… I waited until the next day, once the warding was up in Nurmengard,” Percy confessed, with a shrug, “Gellert had always worried about the floozies in Macusa, so I found the nearest tall blonde, and shacked up with her in a motel for the weekend, with my mating bond wide open.”

“Bloody hell…” Albus couldn’t help it, he scoffed, “He has never told me that.”

“It wasn’t a proud moment. That Peverell temper got the best of me.”

“Did Flea ever…”

“No, Mary and Morgana, no. Never had a reason to know.”

Albus had no idea what to do with that information. He watched Percy, probably like a deer in headlights, but he didn’t wander over when the vampire extended a hand to him. Letting the Director pull him close, until he was sitting on the hulk of a wizard’s thigh, had him feeling seventeen all over again. 

Hands braced on broad shoulders, stomach in knots. It was a seldom few men, given his height of six-three, who could make Albus feel small. Graves didn’t even have to try. Only taller by a couple of inches, the vampire was built like a tank.

“You can open them, you know,” Percy purred, “It’s not going to change anything.”

“It was always a temptation that I didn’t need.”

One hand brushed over his cheek and the other tightened on his hip, the wizard’s dark magic, that tasted like poppies, and ash, and fog, was suddenly permeating the air around them. Going through his list of reasons this was a bad idea, the fae came up empty. Harry knew, Gellert clearly consented if the wizard was here now, and Flea was no longer going to be upset.

Slowly he let both bonds open and it was an overwhelming sensation. Both of his mates were powerhouses in their own right and their magic combined was no small thing to adjust to. Still, as the feeling of passing through a storm and a cemetery on Halloween night alleviated, Albus started to come back to himself.

They were still right where they had been, but the hand that wasn’t locked on his hip, had started to comb through his red locks. Percy was staring at him with big lavender blue eyes and there had never been a more tempting sight. Bollocks if it hadn’t changed everything.

Albus kissed him, because as he started to get used to the vampire’s magic, he craved the chance to taste more of it. It was supposed to be gentle, experimental. And it was, for about three seconds.

Then, he ran his tongue along the dark wizard’s lower lip, and he was no longer thinking rationally. Managing to stand, hands locked around his mate’s collar, in an attempt at forcing the vampire closer, only found hands of fucking steel wrapped around the back of his thighs, right below the cusp of his arse. Of course, he didn’t mind, gladly letting the Director guide his legs up, so that he wound up straddling the man on his desk.

Untucking the vampire’s shirt so that he could feel more of him, quickly proved that the hunk was a playground of muscles. His hand had barely wandered down to Percy’s belt, when he hands on the back of his arse squeezed, before he was lifted, and their positions flipped.

His suit jacket was shoved down and his white shirt pulled from its tuck. Albus reached for and undid the wizard’s belt, sucking on the foreign tongue in his mouth, and contemplating if he could actually manage to swallow it.

“Ahem.”

“Oh, what?!” He demanded, pulling away from Percy, glaring at the encroachers.

It was Minerva and Severus, who both looked fit to be tied in their glee. The witch had her arms crossed, but the smile on her face was belying any upset she might have put on. His adopted son's smirk was something devilish.

"If my wife were still alive…" The Potions Master contemplated.

"Oh that patronus would already be in flight," Minerva grinned, before her attention turned more serious, "We have fifteen students missing from campus."

"What?!"

"Relax," She instructed as her friend jumped up, sorting himself out, "I'd look at the list before you panic."

He took the list quickly, looking over the names, as Percy straightened himself too, and started reading over his shoulder. In the meantime, he passed Harry's letter to the child's last remaining parent. This day was simply too much.

_ Delacour, Fleur _

_ Diggory, Cedric _

_ Granger, Hermione _

_ Johnson, Angelina _

_ Krum, Viktor _

_ Longbottom, Neville _

_ Lovegood, Luna _

_ Malfoy, Draco _

_ Patil, Padma _

_ Patil, Parvati _

_ Potter, Harry _

_ Weasley, Fred _

_ Weasley, George _

_ Weasley, Ginny _

_ Zabini, Blaise _

"When I get my hands on him…"

"Alright, you're assuming the worst."

"I'm assuming he's shacked up…"

Percy chuckled at the irate fae he was knocking heads with to see the list, "Now, now."

"...Has been since the Yule Ball," He continued, pushing away from the desk, before turning to point at the paper, "And I will hedge my bets to the tilt on who ascended to the heavyside layer."

Percy huffed, face looking like he'd tasted a lemon, "I don't know that reference, but Gellert would like the brilliance of it noted."

"I missed him just weighing in on everything," Albus muttered in a huff of laughter, with a moment to process the information.

"Then don't shut it down, genius," Percy suggested, before hissing, "Where is his little ass? Because we thought he was here with you."

"Regardless of his plans for me," Albus accepted his fate, "With five days head start, his daddy's natural ability, and his mother's brains?"

"A resort in the middle of the Caribbean," Minerva threw out.

"Oh gods, this is going to be a nightmare."

"Breathe."

"This is an off campus nightmare from hell. How did he get out?"

"Relax, that is a mating block," Percy said, "I don't need to be a psychic to see that. They're not in danger, they're not in trouble, it's just a hijinx."

"Parents…"

"You would have to know more anyway, to tell them a thing. And it's already… after eight. Handle the crisis first," Albus watched the Director come out in the vampires voice. He may have leaned into it more than he wanted to admit, "You've got a phoenix to deliver a message. This could be as simple as telling him to get his ass back here."

"You Americans are so rude," Albus scolded with a grin.

"Oh, sure, Copper Top, because 'shacked up' was so polite. Don't sass me, Chief."

The nickname made him reel for a moment. He'd heard Percy say it before, across crowded rooms when the crisis was big enough to necessitate their close proximity. When someone tried to give him something that should have gone to the Chief Warlock, it had just become a thing. A thing he ignored every time he had to run off to a shower for decades.

This was just the first time the Director had actually said it to him, or been close enough to notice his reaction. 

Percy smirked, "I'll remember that for later."

"Alright!" Minerva called the room to order, "Who is writing this letter?"

"Maybe I should…" Percy suggested.

"No, it needs to come from me."

"Fine, but I think I have a distinct advantage," Minerva put in.

"How so?"

"He's fighting a war on two fronts with you," She shrugged, "I'm not the all powerful, but I have negotiating power."

"Fine," He allowed, "Bring me his head."

Severus couldn't stand it anymore, "You wouldn't know what to do with his head, if taking it would solve this mess."

They all heard that it was snappy and turned to look at him. He was huddled over the list, starting at it. Something in the way he was frozen tipped Percy off. Harry had pulled off such daring stunts during his tenure, it was easy to forget that he was just a fourth year.

He squeezed the young vampire's shoulder, struck by the realization that Sev was still just thirty four, and Harry was his only kid, "He's only fourteen."

The Potions Master scoffed, "That won't stop him. Nothing stops him! He's just like them!"

They all felt for him as he tore away, dropping into the chair nearest the window, "And he will charge forward until he gets his way or until…"

He trailed off and they all had the decency to keep quiet. Finally, onyx eyes turned to Percy, "He cannot be in a mating block, and the tournament, and following after them in every other way. July 31st and he is legally old enough to run off. I will not have it!"

"Sev, I am not going to let that happen," Percy promised, "Andy and Ted aren't going to let that happen."

Albus froze.

The Director noticed, but he kept going, "It's something to be celebrated. Every parent goes through this."

"They aren't good enough for him."

"Whoever could be?" The older vampire set him with a look, "But you will not be snarly and rude tomorrow night. He's got enough problems trying to keep a riot from breaking out with Gellert."

That shook the Dumbledore lord from his start, realizing that he'd never clarified the switch in Harry's placement to Abby or his mates. Still, he put it aside as neither were paying him attention anyway, while Minerva scribbled away behind his desk, "You can't still plan on taking him?"

Percy grinned, "Well…"

"Mary, Mother of…" Albus sighed, "No."

"He's just a boy."

"Yeah, a big boy, who's made a bigger mess."

"Alright, someone proofread this," Minerva instructed, "Severus still has to go and get Narcissa."

_ Dear Harry James Potter, _

_ It has been brought to the attention of staff that you are not on campus and harboring a group of fugitive students in an unknown location off the site of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you immediately return to campus with the listed individuals, the punishment will simply be detention with one Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures professor. Should you not, the consequences will be more severe. _

_ Please return a note of your intentions, with one Fawkes, who will be delivering this letter. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts _

_ Head of House for Gryffindor _

"He cannot get off that easy!"

"Do you want him to come back?" She demanded of her best friend, "Or do you want to have an incident? Possibly an international one?"

"Unbelievable."

"Send the bird, Albus. This is about more than your pride."

Albus didn't dignify that with a response, even as he passed the letter to Fawkes, once it was sealed and addressed. She had a point, of course. It was bugging the hell out of him. There were too many questions and no answers.

How long had Harry known? Why hadn't he said anything? What in the world made the rest so confident that Harry could manage fourteen other kids?

As Fawkes left Hogwarts in a burst of flames, Percy came up behind him, squeezing his shoulders, "It'll be fine. We'll get him wrangled in."

"I still want to know how they got out!" He ran a hand over his face, as resignation took its bitter place, "What time is it?"

"A bit after nine," The vampire answered, "And we've still got to get Narcissa."

Albus nodded, wandering over to his filing cabinet. With a wave of his hand, a drawer elongated across the room, and the folder housing the heritage potions for Harry's year raised. He took it over to the desk and flipped through until he found Draco's.

There it was. Plain as day, the listing of Sirius as the boy's father. He offered the evidence to his son.

The Potions Master took off. He wasn't settled in terms of Harry, but they all knew he was worried about his godchildren too.

"Bring her straight to the house in Hogsmeade," Albus instructed, "I'll come and do the charm, just firecall."

Once his son was gone, he moved with his mate and best friend into the Headmaster's Suite. He poured everyone a stiff drink and lost his suit jacket, as they sat around awaiting a response from his grandson. There were certainly worse places to wait, then laying on his couch, sprawled over his vampire mate.

The half hour that it took to get them a response felt like an eternity. Albus was pouring everyone a refill, when his familiar burst into existence on his golden perch that was stationed in his living area, before the phoenix flew over to Minerva. He waved the drinks over and wandered closer, arms crossing over his chest, as his second in command read the response letter.

He could tell it wasn't a simple 'Aye, Madam, we'll be there by morning,' as the witch's brows drew together. She extended the letter to him after a moment, moving to open and investigate a black binder that had also been attached to Fawkes. Personally, the fae didn't want to look, but he had no choice.

_ Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_ I know age gets to the best at times, but I assure you, we are all safely ensconced in Hogwarts' off campus housing for the TriWizard Champions. Please recheck your records, as you'll see from these copies, all our parents know of our location and signed off on this experience, as well as our trip to New York City tomorrow. Your lions still miss being on campus with you, even in your old age! _

_ See You Soon, _

_ Harry J. Potter _

By the time he looked up, Minerva had pulled out and extended a long piece of parchment, "This is incredible. If I didn't know it was forged, I'd swear they actually got an off campus agreement from one of us."

The two of them looked at one another, before agreeing in unison, "Granger."

She passed the agreement to him next. He passed the letter to Percy before taking a look. The agreement was beautifully done. It cited the need for an off campus residence, because of the heavy presence of reporters. It let each of the champions pull in three others, but listed Harry as having only pulled two, to give them eleven others. Boys and girls had separated floors, like that was actually a thing, and it seemed like a simple plan.

All of the slips were dated back to November first, but the street address was blurred out, for safety purposes. It even cited that the kids would renew the agreement with their parents at the New Year's Eve celebration.

Only one part was still blank.

"If you sign these," Minerva gave voice to his observation, "This all goes away."

"We still have no idea where they are," Albus growled, "I will not negotiate with that little terrorist. You can see Gellert's influence from a mile off!!"

Percy snorted, taking a look at the agreement, but it wasn't as if he could disagree. Even their mate flushed all the way on Nurmengard and took responsibility. Harry could show out with the best of them, that was for sure.

"Harry's slip is signed by a…" Feline eyes shot to him, "Henry Potter?"

Percy took the parchment she was looking at quickly. He scanned it and remembered, "Oh, yeah. He sent me this, saying he wished he'd thought of it last year, when Hogsmeade visits started… I still can't believe Andy wouldn't sign."

"He didn't live with her."

"What?"

"I… Switched his placement, after Sirius. I sent him to Lily's muggle sister and her husband."

"Oh…" Percy pondered that for a moment, but finally shrugged. One of the kids siblings, or another, it didn't really make a difference, "No wonder he was in culture shock that first year, then. If he was actually raised with muggles."

That was much easier than he expected. Albus sat back down next to him, "Were you able to see the address, when you signed it."

"No, it was always blocked for safety purposes," He admitted, "But, the slip did say that they would remain in the United Kingdom."

"Wonderful, they aren't in Timbuktu."

Minerva huffed, bringing the slips and a quill with ink over. She sat them next to him, before pushing his drink closer, "Just sign them."

"I would rather try and fuck a dragon."

"Play your cards right, I'm sure Gellert would be willing."

Albus laughed at his mate, "How are you not livid?!"

"Ehh, we got outplayed," He smiled, pulling the Headmaster toward him for a kiss, "All kids flex their muscles at some point. It's like I used to tell Little Copper, there are more important things than your pride, mighty lion."

It took the words a moment to sink in, but when they did he hummed. The thought never occurred to him that Lily might have been close to Percy, but it explained why she'd always been so committed to getting them together. He stole another chaste kiss for his own comfort.

Then, he turned, downed the refill Minerva had gotten him, and signed all fifteen slips. As the ink dried on Harry's, he just stared at all of it. Harry's letters , the agreement, the slips, "I shouldn't even be surprised. In him, Hermione, and Draco, he's got the three most brilliant magicians of their year under one roof."

"The twins might not be academically inclined," Minerva put in, collecting the paperwork to be filed, "But, they are no slouches. Nor is Longbottom, despite his anxiety."

The witch left, instructing them to send word when Narcissa was relocated and settled, along with Sirius. Percy barely waited for the door to shut, before pulling Albus over to straddle him on the center cushion of his cozy red couch. Sitting on the vampire's thighs was a bit like a throne, given he could all but feel the power there.

"He cannot be doing this at fourteen," Albus finally agreed with his son, cuddling into his mate's neck, arms hugging the dark wizard, "What's he going to be like at fifteen, if he got a siren inheritance? Sixteen, God forbid he got genie? Or seventeen, if Lily passed on being fae?"

"Albus, we're gonna get him reigned in," Percy promised, stroking the Chief Warlock's back, "I know I've taken this with little more than mild irritation, but after I get him back under my thumb tomorrow, he's yee'd his last haw."

"You are so American, it's painful."

Percy laughed, "I don't have to tell you how much Gellert agrees."

"Do you have to go back to Nurmengard?"

"I think he'll survive without my company for one night."

They kissed, this time with far more intent. This time, when hands started slipping under shirts and to belt buckles, he made sure everything from his portrait entrance to the floo was locked tight. He'd know of if someone was trying, but he was not having them interrupted again.

Percy picked him up like he weighed nothing, once they were both shirtless, and looking to pick things up. He directed the vampire to his bedroom, perfectly content to be laid out like a feast, when his mate sat him on the bed and started undoing his pants.

The Headmaster took a moment to observe the man's tattoos. The two triangles were clearly identifiable brands. The Macusa pyramid with an all seeing eye and "Always Stay Vigilant," was pretty dismissable. It was the Deathly Hallows symbol with 'For the Greater Good,' on his other forearm, perfectly matching Albus' own brand that Gellert had put in the same place, which drew his attention.

Realizing his distraction, Percy smiled and ran a hand over his mate's matching tattoo, "He always said you'd probably gotten rid of it."

"I'm insulted," Albus confessed. He never would have gotten rid of that.

When the Director started to nose around his crotch, Albus groaned unhappily. It was happening more and more, the feeling that he was seventeen again, whenever the other wizard touched him. The words slipped from his mouth before he thought better of it, hands gripping at Percy's shoulders, "No, don't. I just want you in me. Please, Daddy?!"

His initial mortification knew no bounds. It was only partially absolved when Gellert made it clear that such was tame for their pair, with a scoff all the way from Nurmengard. The rabbit hole was deeper than he expected.

To his credit, Percy just grinned, slowly moving up the bed to kiss him, "Be a good boy and let me taste you. I'll make sure you love every minute of it. Hmm?"

He barely managed a nod, before he was being kissed again. A lubrication and loosening spell got him ready for the vampire, even as they sucked at one another's tongues for a few minutes. Albus was pretty sure his brain was goo, at the moment.

Percy pulled away and tilted his head in consideration, "It's cinnamon."

Something like acknowledgement strummed along their bonds with Gellert, even as the Liberator's husband sank back down to his knees. Albus had no idea what the two were on about, barely getting the question out, before Percy swallowed him completely. And he wasn't tiny!

He wouldn't get an answer until he came down the vampire's throat, shattering into a million pieces. Able to do no more but gasp for breath, as the other man rose back up, wiping his bottom lip, before cleaning his thumb off with a quick lick, Albus just watched mesmerized. He was still coming back to himself, when an answer was finally provided.

"Gellert always said you tasted like lemons and something like sunshine," He finally disclosed, flipping them so that Albus was straddling him in the bed, "It's cinnamon. You taste like lemons and cinnamon."

"Oh, fuck me…" Albus muttered as fingers started to probe him.

Percy chuckled, inserting a third finger, "That is the plan."

"Merlin's bloody hell," He gasped, "You best get on with it. I won't have three in me."

"Yes you will."

It was so damn assured, with a perfectly timed finger curl, that Albus came again right there. He hadn't come that easily since he was in bloody school himself. All he could do was paw at the larger wizard's shoulders, as the sensation coarsed through him.

After a moment to calm down, since he'd already been informed that they weren't done yet, he started to reach for Percy's belt. Much to the fae's surprise, his hand was snatched and returned to the big, broad shoulders, on either side of the vampire's neck. His head tilted in surprise.

"Just keep your hand on me," He purred, "Be a good boy, okay?"

Albus managed to hum something of an agreement, even as he was distracted by the sound of a belt unbuckling, and the vampire raising up enough to kick off his pants. Even from just sitting atop his mate, it was clear that Percy was huge. He'd never had to try so hard to remain patient.

The vampire finished undressing and helped the fae get into position. Albus riding him had been a fantasy for years and he didn't mind the sight that rippled across their bond, of Gellert jerking himself off in Nurmengard either. He let the Dumbledore lord have a moment to adjust, as he sunk down on his cock, "Mary and Morgana…"

"Daddy, let me move?"

"Go right ahead, sweetheart."

He started to move and every nerve in his body was aflame. The cock on his mate could make a herd of hippogriffs jealous. There was no missing his prostate every single time he slammed down onto Percy.

Turned out that his mate was right. He did have three orgasms in him. It wasn't even a challenge to achieve, as he rode the Director of Security for Macusa.

He felt better about the quick ending, when Gel came just as hard on Nurmengard, at the exact same time.

In the end, he wound up the only place that he could have. Cuddled up to his mates chest, stroking the wampus tattoo emblazoned right over the vampire's heart, "Was that your school house?"

"Yes," He left it at that for now, "We should get some sleep. No telling when Abby might call us down."

They used magic to clean off to the point of decency, though Albus immediately missed the warm sensation between his cheeks. Sleeping next to the vampire was no challenge, cuddling into the Hard Charger's bulk was similar to being nestled in a warm blanket. All the more he was upset to wake up and find the vampire absent.

Grabbing for his watch in a bit of a start, he realized that it was just after six. Which was lucky, because he hadn't set an alarm, and he needed to make an appearance on New Year's Eve, even if meals were just in blocks.

Waking up, his mind registered the sound of the shower running. Scanning his newly opened bonds showed that Gellert was still fast asleep and a quick check with the castle's magic assured that Severus wasn't back. He knew their plan was contingent on his son being able to get Narcissa away from Lucius Malfoy safely, and that could take time.

"Hey, care to join me?" Percy asked as soon as he padded into the bathroom.

Albus shouldn't have flushed like a school boy, but he did. He let himself be pulled under the spray with the vampire, arms locking around that thick neck, and enjoying the kiss that tasted like a dark addiction. Soon he was backed into the nearest wall, trapped by the hands on either side of him.

After a few minutes, his mates pulled back. All he could do was blink up at the taller wizard, unsure why he stopped. Finally, he tilted his head on askance.

"You're eager to please," Percy noted, backing away and going back to his shower, "That'll take some getting used to. So I don't take advantage."

Albus groaned at the loss, "Take advantage, I insist."

Percy scoffed.

Realizing the Director wasn't going to rejoin their philandering, he moved to actually shower. Unable to resist, he asked, "What? G has no interest in being a good boy?"

"Please," Percy snorted, "He's much happier with his place as the baby boy, then he is with the expectation of being any sort of good."

"Unless he wants something."

"Well, you're not wrong."

They snickered and finished their shower. Albus changed into a tan suit, pairing it with a red dress shirt. Percy transfigured a periwinkle shirt to fit him, because they had some shame, but figured his black slacks were generic enough for no one else to notice a re-wear. 

After having a house elf bring his mate breakfast, Albus slipped down to the Great Hall. He chatted with Minerva, doing a quick scan of the hall for anything out of place. A couple of students were planning parties for that night, but it wouldn't be anything that his deputy couldn’t handle, while he went to reclaim Harry and his mating block.

After the meal was over, he encouraged Alastor to come to his office. He needed to update the man on what was happening, with Harry and Narcissa, as he'd be the best support for the Transfiguration professor, until Severus was able to make it back. He was walking into his office with one at each shoulder, when the air changed.

Percy had been standing by the window, stroking Hedwig, who was on Fawkes' perch with him, when he looked up at their entrance. It took Alastor a moment to follow his gaze and realize who was there. By the time he did, things were happening too quickly.

The Defense professor attempted to pull his wand, but the Director of Security was faster. A red stunner was shot off before either Albus or Minerva could really react and Alastor was crumpling to the floor. As the witch's hand flew to her chest in surprise, the Headmaster's arm flew out to keep her back and pulled his wand.

"Percy, what…"

"That's not Alastor Moody," The vampire informed them, "Albus, go firecall Theseus for me."

He was still frozen as the wizard started to further restrain the unconscious wizard, searching him as he went. Percy pulled the flask that his friend was so fond off and sniffed it, "Polyjuice…"

Something about that confirmation did him in and he stumbled to the fireplace in shock. He wasn't surprised when his first guess was right and Theseus was in his office at the Ministry; it wasn't even surprising to find Newt with him and badgering his brother to join the magizoologist for New Year's Eve. Getting out the story of what had just happened, soon both Scamander brothers were arriving at Hogwarts.

Theseus moved without instruction to aid Percy. Albus, Minerva, and Newt all gathered by the window, attempting to stay out of the way. It was amazing how the two worked together without words, moving around in unison, to the point that with the antidote Theseus had on him, soon a gaunt man, who looked nothing like his friend, was restrained in his office.

The fae would admit to slight jealousy, somewhere in the back of his mind, at their close relationship.

"Well, well, Barty Crouch Junior," Theseus noted, "Alive and well. I'll be damned."

"Not for long," Percy growled, grabbing the known Death Eater by the collar, "Where is Alastor Moody?"

"You aurors don't scare me," He hissed, "You won't do a thing and he's almost back!"

"Good," The vampire growled, not having to ask who the 'him' was, "You can give him my street address for all I care. I'll ask one more time, nicely. Where is Alastor?"

Then Crouch did the dumbest thing someone in his position could; he spit in Percival Graves' face. Even Theseus looked down like he couldn't believe it, as the Director wiped away the bile with one hand. As soon as it was done, in a flash of motion, he had Crouch up against the wall by his neck, chair he was bound to and all, using the same hand.

Albus had never been so inappropriately hard in his life. Not that Percy noticed. Gellert did and agreed with him from Nurmengard.

From his place near the window, he watched as his mate's eyes bled from blue to silver. It was a unique thing that happened when vampire's used their natural legilimency, though the color was unique to each family. Severus tended to go red eyed when he did it.

"Where is Alastor Moody?"

"In my trunk," The wizard managed to choke out.

Percy dropped him and Albus sent both of his proteges tearing from the office to find the accuracy of the claim. They took the real Moody's magical leg and eye with them. As Newt and Minerva descended the spiral staircase, Crouch went to spewing more venom.

"That will never hold up on court! You're bound by your American rules!"

"But we're not in America, are we?" Percy asked, forcing the wizard to look at him with a tight grip on his chin.

Crouch tore away.

"Besides, boy, you're a known Death Eater and now escapee," Theseus reminded, leaning on the wall next to the prisoner with his arms crossed, "What need is there to try you for anything else?"

Percy locked eyes with the wizard once more, "How do you know the Dark Lord is returning?"

Albus listened from the window seat as Crouch spun a tale about a potion, the piece of Tom's soul that escaped Quirrell, and the last piece they'd needed. Harry's blood, in order to destroy the protections that Lily placed on him when she died. He shook with terror, realizing how much more danger Harry had been in on campus, then he was at whatever hole the kids had found.

Once he'd given up the location of the graveyard and Peter Pettigrew, as well as the tale of his abduction of one Alastor Moody, the Director had no more need of him. With a wave of Percy's hand he was unconscious and ready to be transported back to Azkaban. Lord Commander Scamander took control of the prisoner, preparing the floo with him, but he was stopped by his mentor.

"Theseus…"

He looked back at the Director, his father in all but blood, appraising how tense and enraged the vampire was, "Commander?"

"Bring me that traitorous rat bastard," He instructed, "And bring him in alive."

"Yes, Commander."

He disappeared in flames of emerald green, just as a tabby patronus came prancing in. Minerva informed them that they had Alastor in the hospital wing, a little thin, but truly not worse for wear, despite his growly disposition. Albus should have rushed to check on his friend, but he was frozen.

Percy noticed after a moment and changed back into the same gentle wizard that had been with him all morning. He kneeled in front of the Albus, hand coming up to stroke his scarlet whiskers, "He's fine. Getting ready for tonight and no idea of what just happened."

"What if they had gotten him?"

"They didn't," Percy reminded, kissing him, "Hey, we're fine. Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart… There's my good boy."

He was still clinging to the Director, Gellert trying to soothe them both across their bonds, when a crate on his desk finally registered in his brain, "What is that?"

"Nothing," Percy dismissed, when they separated and he glanced back, "It's Harry's prank, but you don't need to…"

Albus snorted, "I'm not that fragile, Percy. I think I can handle a little ribbing from a fourteen year old."

If he was going to object, it was interrupted by Newt's return, "Alastor is fine. Mean as ever, but unharmed anyway." He seemed to finally take notice of Fawkes and Hedwig on the perch, "Hello there, old friend. Who is this lovely lady?"

"That's Hedwig," Albus informed him, running a hand over the seal on Harry's letter. He hadn't seen that in many years and made a mental note to ask Sirius and Remus about it, "She was a gift to my grandson from Hagrid, for his eleventh birthday."

There was a long pause as he broke the seal, before Newt chuckled darkly, "What a prize for an eleven year old."

Percy and Albus shared a look, before turning to the younger Scamander brother. There wasn't much that got a rise from him, but the magizoologist sounded utterly perturbed.

"Newt, what's wrong?" Albus demanded.

"I can show you," He offered after another moment of silence, "But I can't unring a bell."

"Alright, Mr. Sphinx," Percy huffed, perching on Albus' desk with his arms crossed, "Show me what you've got."

The fae did just that, removing Hedwig's anklet. Nothing happened right away, but soon a mist began to gather around the Snowy Owl. Albus shot up from his spot near the Director, while the vampire's head merely tilted curiously.

Slowly the fog faded. When it did a snow white phoenix was sitting on the perch next to Fawkes. The phoenix, Hedwig, just blinked at them before offering a little coo and taking off out the window, disappearing in a ring of fire.

“Well isn’t that just fucking grand,” Albus cursed, “God damn it all straight to…”

“Don’t,” Percy cut him off, squeezing his shoulders, before redirecting his attention to Newt, “Would she be Harry’s familiar, then?”

“If she’s followed him around this long,” The magizoologist nodded, “Definitely.”

“Did you know about this?!” Albus demanded outraged, looking over at his own familiar. Fawkes had the audacity to look him dead in the eye and make a strange call that sounded suspiciously like the Road Runner cartoons he never should have let the phoenix watch, before he teleported away in a fiery outburst, “Well, if that doesn’t answer that fucking question!”

“I don’t remember everything about wands or cores, mind you,” Percy drawled from his perch, “But, can he still use his wand from Fawkes, if he’s bonded to another phoenix?”

Newt answered that question in the negative without hesitation.

Albus startled once more, as he realized his grandson was wandless and out of reach.

The Director took it in stride, “Who wants to scope out Ollivander’s?”

“Bloody blasted hell,” Albus tried to shake himself out of his stupor, “Newton, will you please go to the Ministry, for any updates from your brother?”

“Will do,” He disappeared in flames of green like his brother.

Percy rolled his eyes and grinned, “Please, the next time I see him, he’s going to be handing me a pardon for Sirius.”

“I think you’re a little too confident in him,” Albus hummend honestly, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s neck and hiding there, “Do you think we’ll be able to catch him at Ollivanders?”

“I think it depends on how much the phoenix knows.”

“We’re screwed,” Albus warned him, pulling away. He returned to his desk, once more picking up Harry’s letter.

“You really don’t have to look at that today,” Percy insisted, reaching for the letter.

The fae jerked the letter away, shooing his mate off with a wave, “I want to know what you all do.”

Raising his hands in surrender, the Director gave up and moved to sit in the window. Arms crossing over his chest, the vampire warned, “Fine, but it’s a two parter.”

Albus just snorted, “I can only imagine.”

_ Dear Grandpa Albus, _

_ I figured it was about time you knew… Mom and Dad sent me letters, in case anything should happen to them. They found me at eleven, on the Hogwarts Express, welcomed me back to the magical world, and told me all about the family. That includes you and Pops. _

_ In addition, Fawkes has been letting me into your office since the diary incident. I found his other horcruxes, including myself, I suppose, and destroyed them with my friends. Be a gem and put the diary in the crate? I want a full set. _

_ You’d be amazed what you can accomplish with Aberforth Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald in your pocket. One thing you know for sure; they aren’t going to compare notes. Same with you and Grandpa Percy. Mom was right; you all need to learn to communicate! _

_ See You Tonight! _

_ Harry _

Albus huffed, putting it down on the desk. He looked in the crate, recognizing the objects there from his theories, and bent to take the diary out of his bottom drawer, throwing it in, “There, now the brat has his full set.”

Percy chuckled, “Wanna go give him what for at Ollivander’s?”

“Let’s go get Gellert first.”


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't emerge from his room until sometime Tuesday morning, long before the sun ever rose. Fleur and Viktor were still fast asleep in their bed, but he managed to extricate himself from the spot between them, putting the veela back down to cuddle the older seeker. Stumbling into the bathroom, he washed his face and brushed his teeth, able to tell from the tension in his neck that there would be no going back to sleep.

Making it into the kitchen showed that it was just after three in the morning. A bagel and several chugged glasses of water later, Harry had grabbed some parchment and a joint, so he could sit on the balcony and write. After all, a deal was a deal.

He got as far as 'Hey Grandpa Percy,' before drawing an absolute blank. The idea of confessing to all of it… The Dursleys, his parents' letters, and the horcruxes; everything was too much.

Of course, his aunt and uncle might be a discussion best left for an in person confession. Might not even look as bad as it currently did by Sunday. Viktor had been telling him, over the last twenty four hours, about the scar arts that were popular at Durmstrang, rather than tattoos.

Apparently, though scars were permanent if one didn't get to a healer in time, there were ways to change their appearance. For a school where the prominent culture was that of Vikings, getting scars, especially ones that looked cool, was a right of passage. If one had them, but they didn't look as good as hoped for, some wizard of the past had found ways to change their permanent placement on the body.

He'd never heard of it before, but some research using his visions had shown the practice to be simple enough. George would have certainly heard of it; he'd been designing the tattoos Harry wanted for a year anyway. The artist was bound to be able to do something cool with the wreck that was his stomach.

Fleur insisted that his body wasn't a wreck and that she preferred him just the way he was, even as she cursed the Dursleys to the deepest of hells. That was hard to accept from a girl like her. She was, to quote his favorite movie from childhood and one of the only ones he'd been able to sneak and watch, practically perfect in every way.

Viktor hadn't made any comment at all for the longest time. It had started to worry him, until they were laying in bed the night before. The Bulgarian student had finally expressed that he wished he could have taken the scarring for him, but that they only marked him as a survivor.

There was a certain charge when his mates talked about meeting his family now. It was lit by their knowledge that he would soon confess to the Dursleys' actions. The quarter veela and mnemosyne seemed to think there would be vengeance; Harry suspected it would be more of a pity party.

He stared at the page for hours, debating where to start. Everything blurred together, one decision triggering the next, until everything he kept trying to summarize had turned into a book, possibly with multiple editions. That's the spiral he was lost in, joint in one had and pen in the other, when the sliding glass door opened.

Glancing over showed Hermione, tea in one hand and the other on the door, Crookshanks coming out on the balcony at her feet. The half-Kneazle jumped up on the railing to swat at the passing bird's when they tried to go about their morning, as the sky lightened, though they had everything charmed to keep him from falling. He'd never offered more than a swat or knickering though, content on the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not the last couple hours."

"Looking for inspiration?"

He snorted, offering her the joint. She passed like always, but it was only polite, "More like… An expedient explanation."

She huffed, "Maybe before second year."

That was true enough. He sat back, throwing his pen down with the parchment, on the small wooden terrace table he'd been using, as Crookshanks went to crawl on him wanting attention. Harry played with the cat for several minutes, creating little baubles of light for the tiny lion to chase around.

When the little hellion knocked over a potted plant going for one of them, the Potter heir laughed and glanced toward Hermione. She was studying him instead of looking at the cat, however, and he arched a brow at her.

"I'd let you take him, if…"

"Oh, not this again," Harry rolled his eyes, "Mione, Mum bent the rules of life and death to save us both. I think she'd let you have our cat."

Hermione flushed.

He'd been thirteen before they figured out his father's message about Hermione being family. It hadn't been difficult to find information on Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore when he was eleven. Details on the three-way duel were more scarce, and he certainly hadn't been able to ask his family, but there had been some intel on Credence Barebone.

Another sort of Boy Who Lived, though he wasn't known as such, Harry had been fascinated by the story. He wasn't supposed to make it, as a babe in the womb due to a defect, but he'd been saved before his family set sail to America, by the on the fly reincarnation spell that Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald tried to create when Ariana's obscurus broke free. Obviously, he hadn't been Ariana safe and alive, like they had been trying to accomplish, but her soul had been born in another.

Harry was thirteen when Remus called Hermione 'the brightest witch of her age' and it struck him. His mother had made reference to her being pregnant again in her letter; he'd always known that he was supposed to have a brother or sister. And what she must have done was obvious, when he put their letters together.

She cast the reincarnation spell on the babe in her womb wandlessly, enabling Hermione's parents to not lose their child to a car accident that Halloween night. She'd managed to save both her children, even if she couldn't save herself. Hermione might have muggle parents and she might not have a magical inheritance like he did, but she was his sister. She had the same soul, from which their magic came, as her other life would have.

"I just didn't want you to…"

He grabbed her hand, "You are my sister. Maybe not in blood, but in every way that matters."

"Thanks."

"Do I need to kick Draco's arse, when he gets up?" Harry asked, picking up his pen once more.

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Still going for Graves?"

"The only thing that's been decided so far."

She laughed at seeing the address sitting alone, "Well, you didn't agree when you'd talk to them."

"Still only gives me a couple of days."

"Might as well take it."

And that was true. He was going to need it anyway. As the band started to rouse one by one, they made their way inside to feed the masses, before everyone started weighing in on the confession letter. It went on for days, people making suggestions, both sincere and in jest.

Two days passed in a similar vein, with Harry trying and failing to write his letters. It wasn't all he did, of course. George and he worked on his tattoos, as well as the brands that the rest of the band wanted. The more artistic Weasley twin also started researching scar arts in order to find something interesting to do with the fourth year's stomach.

By Thursday morning, Harry had a massive tattoo of the Deathly Hallows symbol, composed completely of animals, that took up his back. Along with words that were originally founded by the Graves family, but which the Potter family took over as well when Percival Graves' father, Percival Potter, married heiress Isolt Graves. The latin above the symbol read ‘Mors Nec Pacisci.’ and below read ‘Neque Nos.’ Translated to English it meant ‘Death does not negotiate. Nor do we.’

Looking closer at the tattoo, the six notches of the elder wand were made up of a stag, doe, Siberian musk deer, black dog, werewolf, and weasle. At the top of the wand, where it met the top of the triangular cloak, was a wampus, but unlike the one on Harry’s shoulder, it was all black, with gold flecks, and piercing green eyes. Just below the American lion was a great white shark and swan. In the bottom left corner of the cloak was a large kodiak bear, and in the right corner was a white direwolf. Where the bottom of the wand met the middle of the triangle, were two foxes with interlocking tails.

The rest of the cloak was filled in with other animals. A unicorn, a basilisk, acromantula, hungarian horntail dragon, and white owl filled in all the space between those animals. Looking closer, he could also spot a stray otter, badger, two chameleons with interlocking tails, a horse, and white rabbit.

The stone was unique as well. On the top half were an auguery, phoenix, American turul, and a raven. Then the bottom half was made up of a large black hound, a tabby cat, a niffler, and a sea turtle.

He had a roaring African lion, golden fur and red maned, on his right shoulder. It snarled and snapped when someone who wasn't a Gryffindor touched it, but purred like a tame domestic when someone from the house gave it a pet.

Fred, George, and Neville got the same lion where Harry did, and Draco got the Slytherin crest in the same place. They, along with Vik and Cedric, got wand tattoos, so their wands could be magically absorbed into their bodies while not in use.

When George felt that he was knowledgeable enough to attempt artistry with scars, they sat down to work on a design after dinner. He had decided to try for a wampus and had laid still while the Weasley painstakingly sketched every scar on his stomach, while Fleur stroked his hair and chatted with Luna. Harry always forgot they were cousins through their grandmother's.

His sister called for his attention right before George was going to start, "Harry! You're not going to believe this!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad," He insisted, glancing back to where she was reading the prophet at the kitchen table. The champion was stretched out on the sofa and waved George onward.

"Oh really?" She marched over to show him the paper.

Taking it while George worked, Harry read through the article on his grandfather's restricted release. Everyone wanted to know about his possible attendance to the tournament. The champion just rolled his eyes.

"Do you think they know we're missing?"

He scoffed at his sister, tossing the paper onto the coffee table George was sitting on, "No. If they knew we were missing, he would not be the hound released by the old m… The ginger."

A few hours later, he felt like a new person. All of the scarring was transformed into a beautiful image of a wampus in the center of his chest. By that point it was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed.

"That's very distinguished, mon petit chou," Fleur murmured, hand gliding over the tattoo on his shoulder. She had been growing more and more fascinated with the sight of his brands, always wanting to touch them.

Harry snickered, letting her kiss on him, but his attention lingered on Viktor. His other mate was still looking at the paper, reading the headline article, as he sat on the green chair the Potter heir usually took, "What are you thinking?"

The older seeker sighed, still looking over the paper spread across the footstool, "I know he's remorseful. I know ze Hard Charger vould conzain him…" He trailed off for a moment, hand roughly running over his face, "I suppose I juz assumed ve'd meez as Nurmengard and ze environmenz vould be more conzroled."

Fleur froze at remembering that Vik had a much more turbulent history with the Liberator than her own. She let Harry leave her, moving to perch on the bed with crossed legs, while he sat on the footrest to face their mnemosyne. They made a decent triangle, despite their varied positions.

"Vik, would you feel better meeting him in Nurmengard?" Harry doubted that highly. He wouldn't even recommend it, because although that's where his grandfather was imprisoned, the castle was his fortress. Always had been.

"I don'z zink so," He admitted, "I juz made my peace wiz ze occurrence. Now… I've no idea vhaz zo expecz."

"You can be introduced and go your different ways," Fleur suggested, "No one expects the two of you to get on."

The Bulgarian nodded, but he still looked apprehensive. And both his mates understood that. He knew better than anyone else in the apartment, exactly what Gellert Grindelwald could do.

"Hey…" Harry whispered, pulling their foreheads together, "I would never let him hurt you or anyone else. Neither would Grandpa Percy, or Grandpa Albus for that matter."

Viktor kissed him with a passion that tasted suspiciously like relief, before all three of them tumbled into bed. Harry knew he couldn't change his family and what they'd done in the past, but he hated that pain extended to his mate in a way that he couldn't elevate. The one silver lining of the week's surprise was his French mate.

Fleur still couldn't wait to meet his siren grandfather. Particularly the next morning, once Viktor was a little more settled with the idea, the veela couldn't stop bouncing around. While he'd never share it, the Bulgarian was further comforted by her enthusiasm, thrilled that attention would be on her and not him, though he continued with his cracks about the witch embarrassing herself.

Harry was just finishing a sandwich for lunch, when Neville hollered that he had a letter. Opening the balcony door showed Carni the III Esq., his American grandfather's horned owl. With a moment to read the quick apology note for a lack of warning, the Boy Who Lived knew that his time of ponderance had come to an end.

"Have we been ordered back by the Hard Charger?" Draco asked his best friend.

"Hardly, just an apology note for not warning me of Grandpa Gel's release."

"Well," Neville grinned up at him, "Guess you're finally going to have to write that letter."

That was easier said than done. Harry sat at the bar all night trying to come up with something. The tension in the back of his neck was still there, warning of a vision to come, but he couldn't wait around in case it was important.

By the time he got a complete letter filled out, dawn was breaking on the horizon, and Hermione was once more staring at him. She was across the bar, instead of on the balcony, but she had another cup of tea in hand and Crookshanks was on the counter between them.

He passed it over for a proof.

_ Hey Grandpa Percy, _

_ No worries! Congrats on bringing the Liberator out of isolation. I didn’t think he was ever going to come out! Which is odd, considering I don’t know of a closet he was ever in, without biblical intent. _

_ Actually, I have a bit of a confession myself. See… Well, first, Draco Malfoy, my friend who comes to Nurmengard all the time, he’s actually the son of Sirius and Narcissa Black. We found out when we were twelve, but couldn’t tell anybody. Can you get her out of Malfoy Manor safely? _

_ In addition, Voldemort made seven horcruxes, which I found and destroyed with my friends. Basilisk fangs really shouldn’t just be left around the Chamber of Secrets; that’s dangerous. I’m trying to send the horcruxes to Grandpa Albus on New Year’s Eve as a prank, so don’t tell him? _

_ Speaking of things I’d rather other people not know, especially your mates, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are mine. Please don’t tell them, Grandpa! I’ll never live it down. I will, just give me until New Year’s Eve? _

_ Oh, and speaking of tomorrow, I was thinking we could get together? Me, my cochampions, and our mates are all going to be in New York to see the fireworks. Can you get off work and go with us? We’ll meet at your apartment! _

_ Love You Bunches, _

_ Harry _

"Leave it to you," Her eyes rolled, "To open with a joke."

If that was the only critique that she had, then he was good to go. With a snack and his letter, Harry sent the Great Horned owl soaring back to his grandfather. He was well aware that, depending on how the adult reacted, they could all end up stuck back in Hogwarts.

Knowing that to take a shot at keeping their apartment paradise, they had to have their act together, Harry and Hermione moved to make sure that everyone's paperwork was in order. When the Second Generation of Marauders and Hermione had first started staying off campus, they'd forged an off campus agreement, and gotten a parent or guardian to sign for each of them.

Then, they'd kept the same pattern as every new individual came into the band's space. The mastermind of it all didn't know if having the Hard Charger sign his slip would fly, but he was named after the man and it was worth a shot. If he succeeded, then it was something he should have thought of sooner.

Everyone was both excited and worried, as they waited on the news Harry had spread to be revealed. Draco was curled up with Hermione in his tan leather recliner, while Blaise took the spot next to him in a beanbag chair, the blond trying to appear calmer than he actually was. Next to them on the sofa were Cedric and Harry's cousins, cuddled up and being particularly cute.

Luna and Ginny were working on their homework at the coffee table, while Angie tried to help them from another overly stuffed beanbag across the wooden surface. Behind her were the Weasley twins working on their eavesdropping ears from the loveseat. Harry could see where his big brothers were ready to start their business and a family; he was actually very happy for the pair despite his jesting.

Viktor had Fleur in his lap in Harry's black leather recliner, while the Potter and Longbottom heirs were smoking near the open sliding glass door. Neville because he was about to come out of his anxious little skin, and Harry because he wanted to ease the tension in his neck.

It took several hours, but just after nine o'clock Fawkes burst onto the scene with a pleasant call. The bird looked around at all of them, before finding Harry and gliding over. He quickly untied the letter and offered the bird a treat, while examining it.

"Oh, put on your brown pants, people," Harry jested, "It's McGonagall's handwriting."

"We are so fucked," Neville offered around an inhale, then exhaled, "Bollocks!"

"Read it!" Fred demanded.

"That's right!" George encouraged.

And soon there was a resounding roar from everyone. They all wanted to know precisely how much trouble they were in. Even Hermione just gave into the mania and called for him to read it.

Harry was reminded of when everyone wanted him to open the golden egg. But, still he took the letter out. After all, they'd managed to figure out that clue, eventually, although he still didn't want to know what the Hufflepuff and his cousins had been doing in that bathtub.

"Alright! Alright," He agreed, unfolding the letter and starting to read, "Dear Harry James Potter…"

"Please," Draco scoffed, "Like a full name is going to scare us."

"Been desensitized to that rubbish," George agreed.

Fred continued, "Since we were two!"

"...It has been brought to the attention of staff…"

"Yeah, I can name which staff," Ginny speculated, "Down to the tilt."

"...that you are not on campus and harboring a group of fugitive students…"

"Great," Blaise muttered, "We're now on par with your old man."

Draco grinned.

"...in an unknown location off the site of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you immediately return to campus with the listed individuals…" Harry did pause, checking the list and informing the rest, "Well, they officially have us listed correctly. We're now known associates of one another."

"They'll still never take us alive!" Luna declared.

Neville snorted, "I'd go willingly."

"...the punishment will simply be detention with one Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures professor…"

Cedric snorted, "Oh sure, try to butter us up."

"Trying to play up the confession trope," Padma put in.

Parvati snorted, "Just tell us the truth and you won't get in trouble."

"Ve don'z need zeir vay ouz," Viktor huffed, making Fleur giggle.

Neville still just rolled his eyes, "I say it sounds a gentle way to go."

Harry continued, exaggerating the next part, "Should you not, the consequences will be more severe…"

"Oh, that's not generic," Hermione couldn't resist, "At least scare us a little."

"Knew you were one of us, Granger!" Fred declared.

George winked at her, "From the moment I met you!"

That made Hermione grin, though she didn't see the jinx that Draco shot off at the twins behind her back. Boy had a jealous streak a mile wide. From what Remus had told him about Sirius in school, the fugitive had been a slut, so Harry assumed his bestie must have inherited the trait from his mother.

Harry muttered through the closing quickly and everyone watched him attach their documentation to the phoenix. He scribbled a quick response and then read it aloud as well, instead of having someone proof him. Everyone laughed.

Hermione scoffed, "She deaged, it's not even accurate."

"That's the irony, Mione," Harry insisted, "Otherwise it would be concerning and not funny."

Fawkes left them once more and Harry informed everyone that no new was good news. Everyone smoked and drank to victory, before slowly trickling off to bed. Fleur put in a valiant effort to get Harry to go to bed with them, but Viktor wound up pulling her off and leaving him be. Harry was grateful.

As the week had drug on, he had a near constant tension headache. Nothing made it go away and Harry was going nuts. He paced around the apartment, mostly in his animagus form, a wampus, because he didn’t want to wake anyone up, but it did no good. Whatever vision he had coming, it had better be worth this agony.

New Year’s Eve granted him a couple hours sleep in the pre-dawning hours, but he was up with the sun. Fawkes was back and took his prepared letter, as well as the crate Hermione couldn’t wait to be rid of, to Hogwarts. When the phoenix disappeared in a burst of flames, finally his vision erupted.

He saw it all. Crouch and the polyjuice, Iggy’s big reveal, and his prank coming to fruition; all of it flew behind his eyes. By the time it all stopped, and he returned to himself, it seemed more time had passed then usual. Draco was kneeling before him on the floor with their foreheads touching, trying to get him to talk.

“I’m fine,” He croaked out.

The secret Black heir picked him up from the floor, all but carrying him over to his recliner. Time was aligning, as Hermione came tearing back down the hall, Vik and Fleur on her heels. He realized that he must have not been down too long, if she had just been able to summon them.

“What happened?”

“The man we thought was Alastor Moody was just a Death Eater using polyjuice potion…”

“I knew that crackpot wasn’t legit,” Neville declared, coming up the hall after tearing downstairs at the noise of a disturbance, “Please tell me the loon was dispatched?”

“Barty Crouch Junior was taken out by the Hard Charger,” He laughed, “And then… Hedwig, she’s a phoenix.”

“What do you mean a phoenix?” Hermione demanded, “She’s clearly an owl.”

He shook his head, “Her anklet, it was a charmed artifact from Newt Scamander. I’m guessing Hagrid didn’t trust me with a full powered phoenix at eleven.”

“Who can blame him for that?” Draco poked fun, trying to lighten the mood, “I’m not too sure why people keep giving you resources now.”

With the vision passed by, exhaustion took over every fiber of his being. He still took a swat at Draco for his jest, but quickly informed everyone that he was going to bed for a couple of hours. Hermione assured him that she’d have the lot ready to go by noon.

It was still before six in the morning, so most seemed to be going back to bed. Harry flung himself onto the bed. The black and gold comforter of Leo was pushed down, probably where Viktor and Fleur had been asleep, leaving the gold silk sheets on display. Rolling over onto his stomach, Harry buried his face in the black silk pillow cases.

“You scared us, mon chou,” Fleur told him while slipping out of her pink and mint blue house shawl and laying down next to him. She was perfect as always, in her mint blue nighty.

He had felt like a first rate jerk when she told him a couple of days prior that she’d been wearing sweats and sports bras, because she thought that was what he liked. She’d seen the way he interacted with Ginny and Angelina, then reasoned that he wasn’t fond of ‘girly girls.’ The mere suggestion of him not being into Fleur made him snicker; that would never happen.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, turning to blink up at her sheepishly.

"Are your visions always so…"

She trailed off and Harry rolled onto his back, blinking lazily in her direction, "No. That was intense."

His mnemosyne mate crawled up from the bottom of the bed to tower over him, “Vell, iz can juz buzz off for ze rez of our day.”

Harry chuckled, rolling back onto his stomach, “I’m sure it will honor your request.”

Vik curled around him like a teddy, head settled between his shoulder blades. He purred when Fleur’s hand ran through his hair, which he noted needed a good wash. The last couple of nights had only gotten worse and worse, his isolation tendencies pushing him to insomnia, as the vision wanted to, but wasn’t ready to come through.

“Go zo sleep,” The older seeker instructed, “I’ll vake you in zime zo gez ready.”

Neither of them roused him until they only had an hour left to get out the door. Harry rushed through a shower and threw on his black jeans, a red button up, and his leather jacket. There was a golden wampus stitched on the back of it, just like Neville, Draco, and the Weasley twins all had their animagus forms on the back of their own.

It wasn't their original idea, of course. The Second Generation of Marauders had been inspired by the first, as their matching jackets still hung in the entryway closet. Except for the rat; that had been destroyed maliciously.

Harry told his sister that she was in charge, while he went to meet up with his grandparents for the reckoning. She was nervous about him travelling alone, since he wanted the rest of them to floo to his Grandpa Orion's place in New York from the Marauders' apartment, but he assured her that he'd have Fawkes and Iggy with him. No way was he going to tell her that he couldn't currently use his wand; she'd never leave.

"Remember to stay in the apartment," Harry told her, as everyone gathered around the fireplace, "And keep the floo half drawn. I'll firecall when I'm ready to come through."

"We know, Harry," Cedric assured him. The perfect was Hermione's second, whenever Harry wasn't there, as the Hufflepuff prefect had an air of maturity that many of the others lacked.

"We'll be fine," Draco assured, as the defacto leader of the Second Gens.

Neville nodded, "We're all bringing something to occupy our time."

So, Harry opened the floo and one by one each went through the network. Hermione and Cedric went first, while Draco and Neville brought up the rear. Once everyone was safe in his grandfathers' place across the Atlantic, his sister firecalled, and they both shut down the network partially on both ends.

Once he was alone, Harry swiped two rubber bands. He should have asked more questions about wandless glamours, as his Dark Lord grandfather had perfected those in the 1920's, but it was simply too late. It took him half an hour to figure something out, but eventually it would be simple to slip both bands onto Iggy and Fawkes, making them look like Barn Owls.

Nothing good would come from drawing attention to himself and two phoenixes were like shooting up flares.

The phoenixes arrived within ten minutes of him completing the new adornments. Fawkes looked much the same as always, but Iggy took him a minute to process. He’d seen her in the vision, but that was nothing compared to what she looked like in the flesh.

“Hey, Iggy,” Harry offered, wandering over to stroke her.

She stared at him intently and the Gryffindor felt something in his magic shift. When it settled a new voice appeared in his head, almost like when he could hear the basilisk through the walls, but different.

_ Hello. _

Harry jumped, shocked, but he’d read enough about familiar bonds, to know what had happened, even if he’d never experienced it. After a moment to adjust and a short conversation, he put the concealers on both phoenixes.

Turning to himself was an easier task, after figuring out how to disguise the birds. He didn't know Tonks well, but he'd gotten a good beat on her magic, when she was on campus monitoring the dementors and hunting for Sirius during his third year. Soon, looking in the mirror showed him as a pale kid with plain brown hair, and medium brown eyes.

Throwing a brown cloak over his arm, Harry checked that he had everything he needed, and took off with both bird's. Diagon Alley was only a couple blocks over, so ten minutes later he was before the brick wall where he first reentered the magical world. It was unlikely that tapping the bricks would actually trigger his wand, so he threw on the cloak and gave it a shot.

Luckily it didn’t have a bad reaction and the wall started to part to allow his entrance. Hedwig and Fawkes moved off of his shoulders and flew just a few feet ahead of him, while Harry bounced dutifully behind the pair. They made, with haste, for Ollivanders, although the Boy Who Lived was well aware that he wasn’t going to make it there.

And, sure enough, Harry couldn’t tell anyone where they’d been laying in wait, or how they knew it was him, but he felt the familiar magical presence of his siren and fae grandfather’s come up behind him, as well as a mountain of dark magic that could only be his Grandpa Percy. The alleyway was bustling as everyone bought novelties and magical fireworks for that night, so it took the older trio a minute to catch up to him, even when their magic came in range of his senses.

Finally, it was Grandpa Gellert who called for his attention, “Harry, darling, I think we need to have a talk.”

“Oh now you wanna talk,” Harry snarked, before looking over his shoulder with a smirk. All of them were wearing glamors too, but their magic gave away who each was, as he looked them up and down, “Fine, but I’m not playing D'Artagnan.”

Albus snorted, thinking how much that smirk looked like Severus. The vampire didn’t show his pleasure often, but when he got someone right where he wanted them, he couldn’t resist. Harry got his Papa’s mouth, that much was for sure.

“Why ever not?” Gellert asked as they got within sight of the wand shop, “You’d make an excellent D’Artagnan. You’re young, skilled, adventurous…”

Percy cut him off, “Stubborn, reckless, and have an inability to follow direction.”

Harry scoffed, “I don’t suppose I can object to that.”

“Don’t you think it would have looked a bit awkward, if you showed up to Ollivander’s alone at only fourteen?” Albus asked, right as his grandson reached for the door to the wand shop.

Well, some things did just work out, Harry had to admit, as he turned a devilish grin on his great grandfather, “Why would it have been awkward for me? It’s not my ex’s store.”

He didn’t wait to see the results, turning to open the door. Still, he felt the air get tense behind him, as his Dark Lord grandfather hissed, “Excuse me?”

“Oh, bollocks,” Albus cursed, “Gel, I can explain…”

“Sure you can,” Percy huffed, before following Harry into the shop.

It certainly wasn’t as kept as he was expecting. Dust covered everything, past the front entrance, which was very small. The area had only a small wooden desk with a chair and behind it was a wall lined with wands in brown boxes. The Director was sure that the shelves of wands went on and on, much like they did in Beauvais’ shop, though that place had always been pristine. The witch was a stickler.

Harry shook off his glamours as soon as they were inside of the store and Percy followed suit. At that point the two of them didn’t seem capable of much more than staring at one another. After a moment, any irritation that might have built up at Harry pulling this stunt melted away and Percy just held his arms out, indicating that he wanted a hug.

The vampire didn’t have to ask twice, Harry jumped on him. Squeezing the teenager tight, he whispered, “You really could have told me. About the fae not having a clue, the horcruxes, all of it.”

“I wanted to,” Harry confessed, “But there was something else that I… I wasn’t sure who to trust, and then it just got harder and harder to confess.”

Percy backed up, running a hand through his hair, “What is it?”

Before the seeker could respond, he was cut off as a rolling ladder came barrelling into down, to land just behind the desk. The man riding it was older, with wild white hair, and some of the greyest magic that the vampire had ever encountered. It was certainly unique, if not overly powerful.

“Ahh, Mr. Potter!” Garrick Ollivander grinned at the young man, before he glanced over and saw Percy, “And your lord grandfather. Welcome, Lord Potter.”

Percy shook his hand amicably, having to grin, “Mary and Morgana, it’s been over a century since someone called me that.”

“Ahh, of course. I meant no offense, if you prefer…”

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” He assured, as his husband and fae mate finally made their way into the store, “Just Percy is fine, as a matter of fact.”

“...were thirteen! You’re being ridiculous!”

“I’m being ridiculous? At least I didn’t…”

“Alright!” Percy called them to a cessation of fire, “Can we please not advertise where we fall on the chaos spectrum?”

Harry snorted.

“Albus!” Ollivander came around the desk to hug his old friend as the man dropped his glamours, unaware of any danger.

Gellert glared, but didn’t dare say a word when his husband gave him a look. He knew deep down that he was being ridiculous, but they’d just gotten Percy and Albus together the night before. Dealing with any exes was not something he wanted to engage in at this juncture.

“It’s good to see you, Gar,” Albus offered honestly, before gesturing in Harry’s direction, “This one bonded with his phoenix familiar earlier today. We need to get him an adult wand.”

“Already doing great things, Mr. Potter!” Garrick declared, “I knew you would.”

“Thanks, Mr. Ollivander,” Harry grinned, pulling the rubber bands off of Iggy and Fawkes.

The wandmaker turned to the last remaining adult and acknowledged him warmly enough, actually, “Lord Grindelwald.”

“Lord Ollivander,” Gellert acknowledged, even managing to keep most of the hiss from his voice, although Percy could tell that his husband really didn’t want to.

Sensing his mate’s remaining trepidation, the Headmaster reached over and held Gellert’s hand. That seemed to settle him, at least for the moment. When Albus reached for the charmed artifacts that his grandson had created, with his unoccupied hand, he was glad when Harry simply handed them over. He took a look, his brow arched, “You used rubber bands?”

“It was what I had access to!”

“Oh my, what a lovely lady she is,” Garrick noted, inspecting Hedwig, “I knew her before some twat from Eyelops captured her, about a decade ago. She used to give me feathers quite often.”

“That’s not encouraging,” Harry noted, remembering how many wands he had to try the last time, “Way to go, Iggy.”

She gave a short screech, nipping at him, and Albus guessed that she’d told the brat off when he just waved a hand to dismiss her. The phoenix wasn’t too offended though, as she flew off into the back of Ollivander’s shop. The lot of them looked at one another confused, especially when Fawkes took off too.

Garrick quickly waved his wand to shut down the shop and waved the others to follow him. They went after the two phoenixes and he theorized, “Perhaps she knows more than we do.”

“In my experience,” Albus put in, “Phoenixes usually do.”

All five wizards followed the familiars passed seemingly endless rows of wands. Percy looked around curiously, as they passed slowly through the lot and the boxes turned from brown, to black, to gold. At the end of the gold wands, off to his right, the vampire spotted an open room that appeared to be where Ollivander made his wares.

It was beyond reason to ask to go in, of course. Wandmakers held their sacred spaces and traditional practices in very high regard. Still, he was a curious person.

Part of him was disappointed that Harry would get his wand here. It was nothing against Ollivander, personally, but the Graves family had been getting their wands from Violetta Beauvais for four generations. It was only right, given that the witch was his Mamie Louis’ best friend, and had been since the man, despite the feminine address his grandkids used, had been turned into a vampire by his mate.

Albus startled at his mate’s train of thought and demanded, where he was walking behind Harry and Percy with Gellert, “If you’d rather take him too…”

Percy turned and cut him off with a grin, “No! Clearly the phoenix thinks we're in the right place.”

Finally, after a good ten minutes of walking, the rows of gold boxes came to an end. Before them was a black steel door, emblazoned with gold, silver, bronze, and white markings. There were depictions of unicorns, and dragons, and phoenixes, but there were also basilisks and vampire fangs, and more. Some of them seemed to be creatures that Harry knew hadn’t been used to make wands in Europe for generations, as well as some that couldn’t have been used for wands here, because they were native to other parts of the world.

“What is this place?” He asked in awe.

“It’s my family’s vault for commissioned wands,” Ollivander told them, “Years ago, during my grandfather’s generation and before, there were great wandmakers who came together to make even greater wands. Unfortunately they didn’t move well among the general populace, so the practice fell out of favor.”

“You just can’t stop showing off the last couple of days,” Gellert noted to his grandson.

“Sure,” Harry scoffed, “Like I planned this.”

“How do you get in, Gar?”

“Haven’t a clue to be honest,” He scratched at his wild white head, “My father shut it up before I was even born.”

“Hmm,” Percy stepped up to the door, “Well, there is no handle, but it’s got to have a way in.”

All four of the adult wizards put their heads together. They tried using magic, force, and wit, but nothing seemed to work. After ten minutes of their trying, resulting only in a burned hand for Albus, a slashed hand for Percy, and a much more irritated Gellert, Harry finally had enough of watching them flounder. He looked up at Iggy and thumbed at the door, “Do you know the way in?”

She flew down from her perch on a shelf with Fawkes and landed on his shoulder. The phoenix rubbed her head against his cheek, then nodded it toward the door. Harry stepped up to it, making the other four part to get out of the way.

_ Put your hand on it. _

“Where?” Harry asked her.

_ It doesn’t even matter! In the center, if you’re so inclined. _

“Alright, testy,” Harry admonished, “No reason to be a woodpecker about it!”

She nipped at one of his curly locks, even as Harry extended his hand up to the door. He put his hand on the center and slowly light started to shine through all the engraved symbols. It wasn’t until light was emanating from every one of the wand cores from top to bottom that the door started to lift and Harry jumped back.

“Good work, kiddo,” Percy offered.

Albus nodded, “We really should have thought of that.”

“Might have to turn in our genius cards,” Gellert snarked.

Ollivander just chuckled as he led the charge into the chamber. Unlike the dust covered shop outside, the solid stone chamber was shockingly immaculate. Only fifty wands took up space on the three rows on stone shelves that were built into each of its four walls. There wasn't a speck to be found in here and all of them could feel the heavy magical presence of very strong wands.

Ollivander followed Iggy over to the middle shelf of the was furthest from them and took the box the phoenix indicated. He opened the stark white case and inspected the wand, "It looks like elder wood, but it's been scorched by something, and there are vampire fangs around the handle. They're not strong enough to be their own core mind you, but they are significant boosters, if there is a blood relation."

He handed the wand to Harry quickly, all of them watching to see what would happen. The teenager knew instantly that this was the right wand, even before a glow of silver and gold enveloped him, and sparks the color of the Hogwarts shield flew from his wand. Relieved that the experience was much faster than his first time at Ollivander's, Harry cheered.

"But, where did it go?" Albus demanded.

Harry froze, not having thought through the fact that the new wand was automatically absorbed into his tattoo. He grinned sheepishly, "Umm…"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, "Harry James Potter, do you have a wand tattoo?"

"Umm…"

"I'm ecstatic for you, Little Prince," Gellert told him, saving him from having to answer, "But I would still feel better if we knew what this wand actually was."

"It might be in this," Garrick told them, holding up an envelope that had apparently been underneath the case.

Harry quickly took the letter. The seal had a lion, wearing a wizard's hat, and was carrying a sword in its mouth. He opened the letter, keeping it in tact for later, having a hunch on who it belonged to after all of his research into his family.

_ Hello Harry, _

_ This wand is made of elder wood, fourteen inches, from a tree in which a basilisk perished, it’s venom forever forged in the wood, seared in by the fire of a dragon. My mate and I both donated two fangs to its creation. His were soaked in the mist of an American Turul bird, while mine were submerged in sands of time taken straight from the magical city of Agrabah. Its phoenix feather core is from the Snow Phoenix herself and, though it may not be the only feather she will ever give, it is her first.  _

_ It was made by Lord Gerbold Ollivander and Lady Violetta Beauvais. The only creation of a partnership between European and American wandmakers, it should prove to be exceptional. I've commissioned it for my favorite grandson. May a New Year bring you nothing but happiness and victory in your tournament. _

_ We'll See You Tonight, _

_ The Prince of the Lion’s Court _

"Grandpa Percy!" Harry waved the letter and envelope at the man, "Look! Look!"

"Hold it still then," The vampire demanded, before taking the letter amd skimming it, "Oh, fuck me with a cactus!"

"So it's really from him, then?"

"Yes," Percy drug out the word forlorn.

Harry beamed and bounced on his toes, "He says he's coming tonight."

"I saw that," Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is going on?" Gellert demanded. His husband just passed over the letter and the siren read it over, "Oh, well… At least tonight won't be boring."

"What the bloody hell are you two on about?" Albus demanded.

"Percy's grandfather commissioned the wand for Harry," Gellert told him, passing over the note.

The Headmaster ran through the letter, much more concerned with the exceptional quality to the wand, then whoever commissioned it. Still, he asked, "What? You two don't get along?"

"Quite the opposite. He and my Mamie raised me, after my mother died giving birth to my twin sister and I," Percy disclosed, "He's just… eccentric?"

Gellert snorted, "Not grand enough."

"It'll have to do," His husband dismissed.

"I can't wait!"

The three mates all rolled their eyes at Harry's enthusiasm. He grinned at them with no shame, so Albus just followed Garrick back to the front of the store. After they paid the man and exchanged pleasantries, the quartet apparated back into muggle London from the back door of the wand shop.

They didn't go far, all three reappearing just outside of Diagon Alley, where Harry had first arrived. Harry wasn't quite sure what came next, as he looked at his grandparents.

"Well go on," Albus gestured to the open mouth of the alley, "Lead the way."

"To?"

"Your secret hideout," He grouched, "The jig is up and I need to know where you rapscallions are."

Harry shrugged, "Fine. Come on."

The three older wizards all looked at one another. They agreed that had been a little too easy. With no choice other than to follow though, the trio did exactly that.

"Did you get your tattoo done at Tattoo Artists back in the alley?" Percy asked him, thrilled with the way Harry easily let him swing an arm over his shoulders.

"No, George is a bit of an artist. He did them."

"Them?"

"Yes, them," Harry admitted, "But, unlike Sirius, I still have skin left."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Just don't let your Grandpa Abby fine out."

"Why not?"

"Well, your father started at fourteen too," The fae disclosed, "And when my brother found out, he sent us a howler everyday for a month."

"Us?"

"Mmhmm," Albus acknowledged, "It was my fault too, because the Marauders' managed to sneak out."

Gellert sniffed, "You should have told him off after the second one."

"It took a while, but Orion finally had enough when he came home from work and Abby was researching ways to insult people," Percy chuckled, "He'd been about to break out the Shakespeare slurs."

Albus scoffed, "The boys would have loved that."

"You've gotta be fucking shitting me!"

Albus and Gellert stopped grinning at one another at Percy's exclamation. Looking up, both recognized the building that Harry was bouncing up the stairs of. It couldn't have been that simple all along.

Harry smirked at them from the top step, "You can leave your genius cards on the counter on the way out."

When he disappeared into the building all three moved to follow quickly, cursing under their breath. Percy took the lead, with Albus behind him, and Gellert following up the rear. They all filed up the stairs following the fourth year.

"How did you even find out about this place?" The Director demanded, "I checked with Gringotts. No keys have been removed."

When they reached the door of the Marauders' old apartment, Harry pulled the tether from around his neck and showed it to them, "Dad sent me a letter that found me on the train. Then, it turned into this key. It transforms to get me into any Potter property."

Percy took the key and inspected the impressive transfiguration work, "Damn it, Jimmy. Coming back to bite me in the ass, son."

Harry snickered, taking the key and unlocking the door, but his curiosity was peaked, "Were you the only person who called him that?"

The vampire froze, glancing from Harry to Albus. Sensing the older man's trepidation, the Headmaster arched a brow in his mate’s direction, forcing the Director to answer.

"Well, there's a story there," Percy huffed, "You know how Grandpa Albus ignored me for almost a century?"

"Yep! Everybody knows!"

The fae in question rolled his eyes.

"Well, one day… You never got to meet Grandpa Orion, but he was my best friend. We worked together a lot too and one day the ginger got stuck in the elevator with us," Percy shrugged, "When he ignored both of us, we had a little fun with him. We started referring to your dad as Jimmy, and if you could have seen his snotty, overly academic face when we called the Liberator's heir 'Jimmy'... Well, we laughed about it until the day he died."

Harry rolled with laughter.

Gellert chuckled.

"You absolute tossers!" Albus cursed.

Percy tried to wrap his arms around him in an apology, but the fae was having none of it and turned away from him. When the hulk of a wizard tried to kiss the slight away though, the Chief Warlock couldn't resist.

"Oh, ugh," Harry muttered, finally opening the door.

The pair broke apart with a grin and all three of them started moving into the apartment. Albus chased away Gellert's hand that moved to grope his arse, but only because they were walking into an apartment filled with his students. There would be time to revisit their summer later.

There was only one problem with his expectation, however. When they walked into the apartment, which still looked just as it had when the Marauders were living there, it was empty. Not a soul to be seen.

"Where are the others?"

Harry had the audacity to laugh, "Please, how dumb do you think I am? They're already in New York; it's called insurance."

"Smart," Gellert commented, bending over to pick up a familiar cat.

"Don't encourage him!"

Percy recognized the cat too, "Hey! You found Leo!"

Harry blinked at him, "Was that his name?"

"I'm sorry," Albus interrupted, "Am I the only one concerned about fourteen students cavorting around New York City?!"

Percy rolled his eyes and appraised Harry, "Are they somewhere safe?"

"Yep! Safe as being here."

"See? It's fine," The Director assured, "Relax."

"What do you call him now?" Gellert asked his grandson.

"Hermione owns him now. She called him Crookshanks," Harry scratched the back of his head, "That's something else I need to talk to you three about."

Percy raised his chin at the fourteen year old, "Is this what you were going to tell me in Ollivander's?"

"No, this is something different."

Gellert snorted, "I get the feeling we're going to be digging you out of this hole for years."

Albus leaned back on the kitchen counter, "What else is there?"

"In Mom's letter, she told me that she was pregnant again," Harry confessed, "When Voldemort attacked, she used the reincarnation spell that you and Grandpa Gel created wandlessly. Hermione is, kinda, my sister."

All three of the older wizards froze. After a moment to process the information, both Percy and Gellert turned to Albus. He'd gone ashen at the news.

The siren quickly grabbed his hand, "Albie, you okay?"

After several long moments of silence, the Headmaster seemed to shake himself from his stupor, and he huffed, "Saving both her children, if she couldn't save herself. If that's not the hill my genius, temperamental, pacifist daughter died on, I'll say Hail Marys until the second coming."

They all took a collective breath when he said it with an air of humor. Percy expressed interest in meeting this girl, despite knowing how the spell worked, and Harry assured them that she'd be there tonight. Apparently she ran the troop when Harry was in absentia, along with being mated to Sirius' son.

"What else were you going to tell Grandpa Percy?" Gellert asked when the dark air in the space started to alleviate.

The teenager sighed, "Alright, don't freak out…"

"Then don't start the conversation as such," Albus recommended.

Moving over to the sketchbook George left behind, after filling it over the last week, Harry flipped to the picture of his scarring before all of the artist's hard work. He tore it out and handed it to them, "That's what my stomach looked like, before I got some scar arts done."

Silence rang for a few moments. It felt like an eternity to Harry, however. He just wanted one of them to say something.

"Who?" Percy finally demanded, a deep growl imminated from his chest.

Harry flinched, "The Dursleys."

"Harry…" Albus was already in tears and Harry rushed over to hug him.

"You couldn't have known."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was confused… Then petty and pissed off. And then there was Draco. Then Hermione, and horcruxes, and the apartment," Harry huffed, "Things got outta hand."

Grandpa Gellert pulled him in tight next, "You are never going near them again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

Percy hugged him, not saying a word about the Dursleys, because he wanted his grandson to have plausible deniability. But, when the fourth year finally started to pull away, he did ask, "So, what did you have them turned into?"

Since none of them raged at the tattoos existing, Harry happily shrugged out of his jacket, shirt, and undershirt to show all of them off. Of course, the accidental matching of Harry's scar art and his back tattoo, to that of the vampire's tattoos in the same place, utterly delighted the boy.

They were in the midst of showing off, when a translucent blue patronus in the shape of a porcupine came scurrying into the apartment. Albus knew instantly that it was Newt and perked up, especially as the creature sat back on its haunches and opened it's mouth. The boy's patronus only did that when he had big news.

"You're needed in Hogsmeade. Bring Grindelwald and Graves. Theseus arrested Pettigrew and Sirius has been pardoned," Harry perked up at that information, where he was situated between his grandfathers, "But, there was something strange. A piece of Voldemort's soul, which we trapped in an enchanted urn, and we need help figuring out what to do next."

The patronus disappeared.

"Alright, Little Prince, it looks like our time is up," Gellert acknowledged, "Go meet with your friends and we'll see you this evening for dinner and fireworks."

"Can't I…"

"Absolutely not," Percy hugged him, "We will handle this. Alright?"

"Alright."

It couldn't have sounded more dejected, if he were a puppy and Percy had kicked him, "I'll bring Sirius to the firework show."

That got the beam that he was hoping for.

Harry remembered something, almost too late. He called the trio to a halt and ran to grab his new form of Wolfsbane potion, assuming that Remus would be wherever Sirius was, “Give this to him. It removes the pain of the transformation and lets him keep his head, both for six months at a time.”

“Harry, this is incredible!” Albus told him.

“And tell Tonks that it keeps the werewolf gene from being passed on,” Harry grinned, “So he can’t keep putting her off.”

Gellert snorted, “We’ll pass it along.”

Once more the triad made for the door, when Percy remembered Harry’s other big secret, and turned back to his grandson, “Is there something else you want to tell these two, kiddo?”

“Not a thing,” Harry dismissed, keeping Crookshanks from following the Director out the door. The cat seemed to be obsessed with him and for the life of him, the fourth year couldn’t figure out why.

“Come, come now,” Percy told him, “It’s coming out anyway.”

“Ugh!” Harry drew out the sound, before marching over to stand behind the Hard Charger.

Albus and Gellert both looked at one another confused.

“Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are my mates.”

Both of the previous tournament champions broke out into cheers, hugging one another. They were thrilled at the news and instantly took to asking Harry a million questions. What was the plan? Were they blocking together? Were they going to try to tie?

“Alright, leave him,” Percy rolled his eyes, pulling Harry out from behind him, “We have places to be and I’m now beginning to realize why he didn’t want to tell you jackals.”

Gellert just grinned, kissing Harry’s cheek as they left, “We’ll talk more about it later.”

“This is fabulous!” Albus added in.

With one more round of hugs, the Deathly Trio rushed for Hogsmeade, and Harry firecalled his sister to let him through. And to think, the night hadn't even truly started yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Aberforth apparated into the mountains, irritated with having to hike the rest of the way to Sirius, and his son’s stupid fucking cave. He didn’t care about it being a more strategic location. Or the fact that his son was terrified of getting caught and dragging Abby down with him, if he was sheltering the fugitive. It would have been so much easier to already have Sirius hiding out in the house.

At least this was the last time that he’d have to make this trek. As soon as Severus got Cissy out of Malfoy Manor, Sirius wouldn’t dare not be there for her, or his son. The truth was that the fae hadn’t seen Narcissa since she forfeited control of the Black family to him after Orion’s death and his oldest son’s imprisonment. They hadn’t actually spoken, of course, and he was sure that Lucius Malfoy had never known that she could have claimed control of such a powerful family. 

It should have been a red flag twelve years ago.

He couldn’t get over the fact that the flamboyant blonde, who came to the Hog’s Head to drink with Harry every week, was his other grandchild. It should have been so obvious! He might have gotten his mother’s fair coloring, but he looked just like Sirius at that age.

Of course, he comforted himself by thinking that if Draco had come into a siren inheritance, or just bloomed with puberty, then the inn owner would have put it together. The mated pair had sworn to him that they weren’t trying for a child; that he had nothing to worry about. Back then, his concern had been something happening to Sirius on the job, obviously, but he still felt that he could have gotten Cissy and the boy out sooner, if he’d only known.

Arriving at the cave, Abby blinked in confusion when only Buckbeak was present.

Then, something bit down on his arse and the younger Dumbledore went to cursing, “Odin damn it all! Sirius Orion Black, you little shit! You are such a tosser! You… You…!!!”

The large black dog fell over panting and shaking, in what clearly would have been laughter in his human form. As his father rubbed at his mistreated backside, the dog gasped for breath, trying to calm down. Finally, after a few moments, though still chuckling, Sirius changed into his regular form, “Well, I’d been tailing you for two thirds of the trip. You’d have known if you paid attention like you were supposed to.”

“Yes, yes,” Abby waved a hand to dismiss him, “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Sirius asked him, heading into the cave.

His boy looked well enough, in a set of trail jeans and a grey thermal shirt that looked very familiar. Along with a black winter coat, Abby's extra, which was charmed beyond reason to survive harsh environments. It struck him that his son had been by his loft and used his wand, at some unknown point.

“You’re coming to stay in the Hogsmeade house…”

“Come on, Dad, we’ve discussed…”

“This is different!” Aberforth shushed him, “Sirius… I know you were lying to me. About you and Narcissa trying for a kid.”

That got his attention. His dark head snapped toward Aberforth so fast that the fae was surprised he didn’t hurt his neck, “Is she alright? Draco?”

“Draco is fine,” Abby admitted, “Shacked up somewhere off campus with Harry. But they’ve known for two years and seem determined to make fools of us for not figuring it out sooner.”

“Good for them,” Sirius chuckled, surely thinking that was something the Marauders would have done, “Cissy?”

“Severus is going to get her.”

“She might be happily married, Dad. I know she’s got a little girl now.”

“We suspect differently,” Aberforth admitted, “Sirius, I was isolated when you went to prison. I can only imagine how Narcissa felt. We think she was trying to shield Draco as much as possible.”

"What do we know about the boys?"

"They wanted to meet Percy in New York tomorrow night. The lot won't get that long, but they aren't in danger."

He sat down on a rock near the hippogriff, “So, what’s the plan?”

“To get you and Beaky into Hogsmeade, then when Severus gets Narcissa, we’ll put all of you under the protection charm.”

Sirius scoffed, “What? So your brother can come charging in and save the day?”

Abby sighed, trudging over to sit on the rock nearest his son. He understood the boy’s anger. Albus had been a prick to not confirm that Sirius was guilty himself, no matter how hurt he’d been. But, ever since he had discovered that his son was innocent, Aberforth had to acknowledge that he could have done more too, because, “You’d have to say the same of me. I didn’t call Uncle Percy and I should have.”

“That was different!” Sirius cried, charging up to pace around the cave, “James was his son! In all the ways that mattered. The gods all know that Fleamont was a flighty son of a bitch!”

“Lily was Albus’ daughter.”

“She was your daughter!”

Aberforth huffed, “That was the deal we made, wasn’t it?” He didn’t continue until Sirius stopped and looked at him, “But life seldom honors such deals. She wanted nothing more than for Albus to acknowledge her as his daughter, from the moment she brewed that heritage potion.”

The animagus sighed, running both hands over his face roughly, because he knew that. Lily had always claimed to have five parents, the Evans, the Dumbledores, and their father. It was just so hard to swallow all of his anger at his uncle

But, he had more to worry about now, then Albus Dumbledore. Harry was in this tournament from Hel and now pulling shenanigans grand enough that his old man was hiking up the mountain, Draco was with his godson and knew who his father was, and Cissy was about to be on the run too. He caved reluctantly, “Alright… Alright. To the house we go.”

Even if it was a Saturday night, the bar would survive a weekend without him, as that's what he had a manager for, so Aberforth went straight from the mountain to the house Orion had built for them. He spent hours ridding it of dust and minor pests that had managed to slip through the preservation charms.

Sirius knew the woods behind his old house about as well as he knew Remus, and he could tell you the when, where, and why of the werewolf hitting puberty. After nightfall, Sirius led Buckbeak through the backdoor of Hogsmeade's largest brick manor. The sense of nostalgia that swept through him made the siren get teary eyed, but he shrugged it off and changed into his human form. His dad had already sealed up all the windows to prevent anyone from seeing him.

The place had an indoor Quidditch pitch that his father had designed, when the bureaucrat got sick and tired of him and the other Marauders treating his house like their own personal flight zone. It was simple enough to set up Beaky in the pitch and leave him there to explore. They'd faced far worse conditions together; this was paradise.

Then, he finally went in search of his dad. The man was in the living room flipping through photo albums. Sirius couldn't resist rolling his eyes, "Is it really the time for a trip down memory lane?"

"You've got two boys causing all kinds of hell around Hogwarts and Percy just got hauled to Albie's office by Minnie to make sure he knows it," Aberforth summarized, "There could be no better time."

His dark head tilted in surprise, "You forgot to mention that part."

"Did I? My age must be catching up to me."

That earned an eye roll, "You are forty again. You haven't been this young since before I was born!"

Abby huffed, but didn't otherwise respond.

"What does Uncle Percy say to the boys' rebellion?"

"Well… We all may have been enjoying it a bit too much," Abby confessed, pulling out a picture of his brother's staff, when the Marauders' made them do the chicken dance at the start of the boys third year, and passed it over, "Harry sure does know how to show out with a bang."

"Runs in the family," Sirius smiled, running his thumb over James' grinning face, "So, where are they holed up?"

"No clue, I'm sure Percy's tracking them down."

They stayed up late into the night waiting on Severus and Narcissa. When it got to the point that the Slytherins were unlikely to be making a break for it that night, Aberforth gave his son a pair of Orion's old pajama bottoms to sleep in and a vial of dreamless sleep. All before he proceeded to sit up the whole night, just in case.

Sirius didn't wake up until ten the next morning, but when he wandered into the kitchen shirtless there was no need to ask his dad if the fae had slept. There were large dark circles under his eyes and a vial of pepper up before him. A bagel was put before him, but it wasn't the priority at the moment.

"You said you were going to sleep."

"I lied," Abby popped off smartly, "Isn't that what we do to one another now?"

Sirius' eyes shut and he sat at the kitchen counter, hands running roughly over his face and then through his hair, "Dad, I…"

"How could you not tell me?!" His towel slammed on the counter, "You were the youngest Head Auror on record, Odin damn it all! There were Death Eaters gunning for your head left and right!"

"I know…"

"And then James started commuting to the States under Percy," The far hissed, "And they'd declared him the Stag Charger within a month! Percival Graves the Younger!"

"I know…"

The younger Dumbledore brother just kept pacing around his kitchen, "Harry was in danger enough! When Lily got pregnant we were already terrified enough!"

"And why would we have made it worse?" He finally shouted back, "Thor Almighty, things went wrong, I own that, but I did my time…"

Abby froze at the reference and stared at him, tears pooling in his blue eyes.

"And Lils wasn't wrong. There was a war on, yes, but we couldn't stop living," He sat back with a sigh, "Cissy wanted out of that contract and we'd seen the hell you suffered through for two decades plus; Frigga knows it couldn't have been a cake walk before I was born."

With a huff, Aberforth moved to pour them both tea, and returned to his own bagel, leaning on his forearms across the counter, "You're not wrong."

Sirius grabbed his tea, forcing himself to breathe, "You and the old man hadn't stopped worrying since James eloped and..."

"And Malfoy had marital rights the one time," The fae articulated, because his son shouldn't have to.

"She got through that night, because we already had a plan," Sirius confessed, "Prongs and I always said we'd make sure our kids were close on age."

"You started trying at the same time?"

The animagus laughed, "Moony said he preferred life in the street to living at the apartment with the five of us."

“Sirius!”

“Well, it’s the truth… We did it. Reggie had disappeared on us a couple months prior, but not before he warned us about Peter.”

“Wait a minute!” Abby cried outraged, “You knew? What do you mean he disappeared on  _ you _ ?”

“After Malfoy led the Slytherins into that trap and they got branded," His hand once more swiped through his hair, "Reggie didn't just tell your brother. Lily got pissed off when he started using Snivellus as a spy… So she, kinda, started using Reggie as her own double agent."

"Sirius!" His dad exclaimed again, only this time it was tinged with horror and not mischief.

"I know…"

"He was your baby brother!"

"I know!" The fugitive shouted again, getting up to pace around the room, "You think I don't know? He and Lily are both gone! If I could…"

It took a few minutes for either of them to calm down from the revelation. Seeing the horror on his son's face though, Aberforth knew that they hadn't planned for things to go so wrong. If Sirius could have taken either of his siblings places, it was clear that he would have.

"Pettigrew?"

"We knew," Sirius confessed, "Your brother wasn't exactly subtle in his skepticism."

Abby's hands flew into the air, "The one thing he gets fucking right!"

The younger wizard stomped over to his tea, chugging the rest, "We wouldn't let him at the rat, thinking we could save Peter. That night… We never did the charm, like we told you we had."

"What?!"

"We only did it that night and told Peter as much," Sirius dropped back down in his seat, "We thought if we made him feel safe he would confess about the Dark Lord. I left and went to a bar down the street, Prongs was supposed to send a patronus if Peter left, so that I could tail him."

"But?"

"He took their wands and sold them out so fast, before either realized."

There it was. The reason everything went wrong that night. Aberforth leaned back on the counter and after a few minutes grabbed Sirius' hand, "You can't control everything."

"I wish I had told you."

"We'll do better. Communicate more," Abby consoled him, "And when we get Harry back under thumb, we'll make sure that he knows better."

By the time they were finishing breakfast, it was truly closer to lunch. Both went to the indoor quidditch pitch to check on Beaky. The hippogriff was thrilled to be able to fly around and showed off for both.

Cute as his son’s friend was, the creature wasn’t the younger Dumbledore brother’s main priority. He couldn’t believe that they hadn’t heard a word yet. Eventually he took to pacing the grass before Sirius, while the fugitive lounged on an old blanket, under the illusion of the sun.

“What is taking so long?”

“Worrying only means you suffer twice.”

“You won’t acknowledge your uncle as such,” Abby hissed, “But you’ll quote his minion. Unbelievable.”

Sirius snorted, “Most of his success actually came from doing the opposite of what Old Red told him to, actually.”

“If you think that wasn’t Albie's plan, you’re a fool.”

A shrug was his only response.

“What are you getting across your mating bond?”

“Still haven’t opened it. Shut it down when I went into Azkaban,” Sirius gave a shout of surprise as he was kicked in the shin. He jumped into a sitting position to cradle his abused leg.

“Open it, you tosser!”

“Yes, your majesty,” Sirius pouted, dodging when the older wizard went to smack him upside the head. Opening his mating bond after thirteen years was an overwhelming sensation.

Cissy was just as shocked as he was, but a hurtle of information passed between them in a matter of seconds. Severus had taken so long, because they’d needed to wait for Malfoy to leave on a business trip, which was really just a New Year’s Eve party in France. They’d departed an hour prior, after getting a minute tracking charm off her grandmother’s necklace.

He also had tracers on her wedding rings, but those were easily left behind. She was not happily married and had every intention of smacking him for even suggesting such. Her divorce decree had already been sent to the Ministry and she threatened him with bodily harm if he didn’t claim her daughter immediately. 

Sirius had to grin, because he felt himself relax for the first time in years. Apparently she had signed off on Draco staying off campus this term, thinking it legitimate, so Sirius assumed that Harry had a plan. As she told him where she was with Severus, the animagus moved to tell his father.

“They’re,” Sirius started, but then the doorbell rang, “Here.”

Abby rolled his eyes, but took off for the door.

Sirius went to the living room, under protest, but moved his arse when the fae went to smack him again. He listened to the sound of the front door opening as if he was sitting on pins and needles. There was a small grace when Snivellus made his excuses and took off for Hogwarts to get the Elder Wand Conqueror. He was not looking to have this reunion and a snark match at the same moment.

He heard a bubbly little voice giggling as Cissy introduced their daughter to her Grandpa Abby. The old goat had little Capricornia in his arms when the trio turned the corner from the entryway into the living room and she was too cute for words. A lavender day dress with silver accents brought out the fact that she got her mother's eyes, as well as Narcissa's everything else.

She looked so much like Cissy when they had been little that a smile pulled at his lips before the thought even fully processed. Vinda would have loved seeing this next little Rosier heiress, since he was sure that's what the witch's great granddaughter would become, just like his mate had. They'd have to introduce her to Gellert, as he'd love getting to be the grandparent that his best friend wouldn't get the chance to be.

Before the full thought even developed in his consciousness, Sirius' gaze swung to his mate, and he realized that she'd caught it across their mating bond. Tears pooled in her eyes and the fugitive realized that she hadn't thought he would embrace the girl as theirs so easily. As if he would ever deny any child Narcissa had.

Suddenly she was across the room and in his arms. Sirius felt her tears hit his neck and he cooed at her in an attempt at calming the other siren. He held her for a few minutes, until she stopped trembling, seeing but not processing when his dad disappeared with Capri into the kitchen.

"It's going to be fine, Cissy."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but the Hard Charger has been called in. They'll be brought in fast enough."

"He came home before the Yule Ball acting strange," She confessed, backing up and letting him wipe the tears from her eyes, "Sirius, he was asking things about Bellatrix and Grimmauld Place. And now I have no idea where he's been all semester and…"

"Hey, love, take a deep breath," He instructed, "We are going to get them wrangled in."

"Your son!" She accused finally, but there was an edge of humor to it.

Sirius smirked, "Well, you're not wrong."

Narcissa shook her head, but let her mate pull her in for a kiss. She got lost in the sensation after spending a decade apart from him. The animagus was bigger than she remembered, but as they separated her hand had found its way to his bare chest, and the symbol for Ægir in the center of it.

The water sign, the sign of sirens, was the second tattoo that he'd ever gotten, after the roaring lion on his shoulder. A charge strummed across their bond when she touched it. Even the sound of the floo firing couldn't pull their attention from one another.

"Merlin's beard," Remus huffed, stepping aside so that he didn't get plowed over by his wife, "Here we go again."

"Uncle Paddy!" Teddy hollered from his father's arms.

Sirius smirked as he finally pulled away from Narcissa, while the floo fired once more. He bent down to pick up Teddy, letting the blue haired metamorphmagus settle on his hip, "Hey, pup! Have you had lunch yet?"

"Nope!"

"Well, let's go see what Grandpa Abby is getting up to in the kitchen," Sirius suggested, grabbing Narcissa with his free hand, "This is your Aunt Cissy."

"Hi!"

The blonde siren smiled at him, offering a quick greeting, as her niece embraced her warmly, before all of them started moving toward the kitchen. She hadn't seen the girl since she was only a little older than her son was currently, but despite his talents as far as appearance, the boy took strongly after Remus. The other remaining Marauder slung an arm over her shoulders and gave her a squeeze that she returned.

It was overwhelming to be so warmly received suddenly, after thirteen years of living in terror. Narcissa had always kept her mental presence safeguarded and healthy, but as time went on there had been no doubt about what Lucius Malfoy was capable of. She and Draco had endured too much to allow for naivety.

Walking into the kitchen found Capri sitting on a bar stool and talking Aberforth's ear off. After a quick introduction she and Teddy fell right in together. Remus produced a few of his son's toys that had been shrunk for their trip and they let the pair take to the floor.

"Any word on Harry and Draco?"

"Not a thing," Abby informed his son's best friend, "It can't possibly take Percy this long to find them."

"No news is usually good news," Sirius speculated, "Hopefully they drug their arses back to Hogwarts and Snivellus is too busy yelling to hurry back down here."

"He's the godfather to both your children," Cissy huffed, "Must the two of you be antagonistic?"

"Yes."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I wonder how long they've been gone?"

"The last time Sev put eyes on Draco was the night of the Yule Ball. He was with Blaise and now they're both missing, so…"

When his mate trailed off, Sirius couldn't resist a snort, "Of course! Whatever they call that stupid competition, whenever it comes around there is always a race to the snitch."

Abby rolled his eyes at the age old reference, "Do you have to be so crude about it?"

"Yes."

Remus couldn't hold in a snicker. When the fae shot him a glare, he raised his hands in surrender and asked, "Any ideas on who they paired off with?"

"Sev found out yesterday that Harry's a seer. We know everyone in their mating block, but not who is necessarily with whom," Cissy sighed, "He was upset at Harry only being fourteen."

Tonks scoffed, "Well, he certainly seems older. Disappeared for almost a week before any of us caught wind of it."

"And only because he confessed to Percy," Abby agreed, "His mates are Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. He hasn't wanted Albie or the Flaring Fiend to know."

"Smart," Remus huffed, "Oh, my poor little cub. He hasn't even gotten a choice in taking after their crap."

“Poor little cub, my right testicle,” Sirius huffed, “He’s got a veela and the most famous Quidditch star in the world as mates. I don’t think he’s suffering.”

Whatever smart remark the Marauder’s father would have made was cut off by the doorbell ringing, “That’s probably Sev and Albie now.”

He hurried to the door to let his brother and son-in-law inside the house. When he opened the door and Newt Scamander was standing on his stoop instead, the younger Dumbledore brother huffed, “What in Merlin’s bloody ball sack are you doing here?”

“It’s been a bit of a long day, as it were,” Newt flushed, bouncing from foot to foot, “Theseus sent me ahead of him with an update.”

Begrudgingly though it was, because Albus’ magizoologist protege was always trouble come to call, Aberforth stepped back and opened the door wider to let him in. The younger fae rushed past him and into the house, pausing in the doorway and following dutifully, as the home’s owner led him into the kitchen. Returning to making lunch as the others greeted Newt Scamander jovially, Aberforth turned on the lot once the chicken was searing for sandwiches.

“Well? What’s the news then?”

“This morning Percival Graves discovered that Barty Crouch Jr. had escaped Azkaban and was parading around Hogwarts as Alastor Moody,” Newt admitted to gasps all around, “He was taken back to prison, after he revealed a location on Peter Pettigrew and a remaining piece of Voldemort’s soul.”

“Remaining piece?” Sirius demanded, confused.

“Yes, well, umm…”

“He’d made horcruxes, the fool,” Abby put forth, “Harry and his friends have been hunting them down for years. Did I forget to mention that too?”

“Yeah, you did!” Sirius growled, “I’m going to kill them. They have no business…”

“Perhaps not,” Newt allowed, cutting him off, “But they were successful at large. They got them all, except for the piece that escaped Quirrell during Harry’s first year. Theseus is leading both of his teams on a mission to capture Pettigrew and the last part of Lord Voldemort’s soul.”

“Hence you being sent here,” Tonks speculated.

Everyone knew that Theseus Scamander was still terribly protective of his baby brother.

The famous magizoologist huffed, but nodded confirmation that such was the case. They all didn’t know whether to cheer or panic at the news. Eventually it was decided that Tonks, as an auror, would go to the Ministry to wait on any news from the Special Operations teams.

Aberforth sent her on with a sandwich, while he and Remus took the kids to the Quidditch pitch. Capri fell right in with her Grampie Abby and Uncle Moon, as she started calling them. And both toddlers were taken with Beaky, who didn't quite have the same pride with them, as he did with grown wizards.

Sirius left to get Narcissa settled in his room as soon as she saw that the young tots were content. He collapsed onto his bed, dragging her down with him, knowing they had to make quite the sight. After all, she was in black dress slacks and light green and gold blouse, while he'd yet to make it into a shirt, or out of Orion Black's old sleeping sweats.

"I cannot believe that Harry and Draco were running around hunting horcruxes," Cissy commented, snuggling under her mate's chin.

"We really don't know Draco had any part in it," Sirius sighed, "Harry could have kept him at quite the distance, until they found out I was innocent. I certainly didn't see him when Harry and Hermione broke me out last summer."

Narcissa just rolled her eyes and propped up next to him, setting the other siren with the most affronted look she possibly could.

The meaning was clear and he chuckled, "Fair enough. If mine and James' boys didn't fall right into each other's pockets, I'd die a little bit inside."

"They've known for two years, Sirius," She huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "What in Helheim are we going to do with them the next three years?"

"Drop 'em at Hogwarts and wish the Old Mum the best of luck!"

"Sirius!"

He chuckled and rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay, Cissy. Look, Harry confessed to Percival Graves. I may not know everything he's up to, but I do know that was strategic. He's done."

Confused, she turned and threw a leg over Sirius so that she was straddling him, "What do you mean?"

"It's the non-negotiable rule," Sirius cited, letting his hands trail along her thighs, "If you want to get away with anything, you have until Percival Graves finds out about it."

Her long nails traced over the Celtic cross on his shoulder opposite the Gryffindor lion, "There was a Death Eater in Hogwarts and a piece of the Dark Lord's soul remains. The boys are in the wind and we have no idea where they are."

"Dad mentioned yesterday that their plan was to meet the Hard Charger in New York tonight," Sirius huffed, "And Theseus Scamander has never failed when Uncle Percy is there watching him, even metaphorically. He'll bring in Peter."

"If he does?"

"I claim Capri, we get married, and have a couple more before the boys graduate in three years and start families of their own."

Narcissa giggled, running her nails up his abs, before leaning down to get a kiss, "I think we have to get Harry through this tournament first."

The animagus snorted, "Please, he's gonna get through it just fine. I can already tell you that he's going to join in the family tradition under protest."

She hummed, kissing him again, "Promise me that you won't close it again?"

"I swear," He waved his hand and Narcissa felt the wandless magic start to unbuckle her pants, "I only did it to protect you."

"I know."

He got that particular sparkle in his eyes and Narcissa knew what he wanted before he even started to shimmy down between her legs. Knees against the pillows, Cissy slipped her blouse over her head and threw off her bra, so that she was completely nude, "I swear you enjoy this more than me on your cock."

"It's more a tie, really," He confessed, before his tongue darted into her warm folds.

She gasped, grabbing onto the headboard to brace herself, "Thor Almighty, Sirius!"

He had the audacity to hum at her and the Rosier heir had never been so tempted to put him over her knee. If her mate wasn't the very definition of a brat, then Narcissa didn't know who was. For a man who had always been a leader in the Auror department and every other area of life, Sirius loved when she bossed him around, particularly in their bedroom.

And to talk about a silver tongued devil, her mate had one. It licked at her pussy until she was sopping wet and grinding onto his face. He'd always claimed that she tasted like honeysuckle and was soft as rose petals, which he proclaimed once more, before he began sucking at her clit with purpose.

"Fuck, Sirius, yes! Faster!" 

His tongue darted with more speed at her command and it took not time at all before Cissy was cumming. Her entire body shook with the climax, blond hair falling about her face, as her forehead came to rest on the backboard that the witch was still clutching. Beneath her, Sirius had the audacity to lick his lips and smack them, pulling a grin from her.

Shaking her head, Narcissa shimmied back down his core, pulling his sweats down to his knees as she went, "You are so smug."

"You'll just have to punish me."

"Maybe later," She giggled, leaning down to kiss him. When his hands darted up for her tits however, Cissy did quickly pin both over his head, "Who said you got to touch?"

He whined in the back of his throat.

"Aww, little puppy hates being told no," She teased, running her wet folds along his cock, but not taking him into her just yet, "But, I don't think your tongue got enough of a work out."

Sirius smirked, realizing what she wanted. He had no problem taking the hard pebble of her nipple into his mouth. Her nipples had always had a reddish hue that he'd long suspected were a Rosier trait, not that he'd ever be able to confirm that personally. She groaned and, when he turned to her other breast, finally sunk down on his cock.

Time seemed to be non-existent as Narcissa rode him. His hands were locked with hers above his head and her tits were abandoned, as their tongues began a battle for dominance. Of course, his mate won; she always did.

She rode him hard until a second orgasm tore through her, sending him over the edge as well. His father would kill them for not using contraception, but if Scamander did his job right, then hopefully the old goat would never need to know. A stray thought did pass through him that he hoped the teenagers were making better choices.

"Oh," Cissy huffed, cuddling up to his chest, "They better be, if they want to live."

He chuckled, "I think we just forfeited our right to condemn them."

"Do as I say, not as I do."

His smart reply was cut off by a wolf patronus creeping into the room cautiously, "Come on, Moony, don't be a wuss."

That didn't change how the patronus creeped in, but the mouth of the creature opened eventually and got to the point, "If you can manage to drag yourselves back into public view, we've got the Deathly Trio inbound. Scamander has a pardon for you and an urn with a trapped Dark Lord. Hopefully your uncle has an update on the kids."

Both of them jumped up, using a few cleansing spells to have them fit for public decency, before getting dressed. Narcissa threw her clothes back on, while Sirius transfigured an old outfit to work for him now. His mate noticed the way that he grimaced at Remus' reference to the Headmaster though.

"Have you spoken to him at all?"

"No."

She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Don't start on me, Cissy. I know he's still my uncle and I know it wasn't his fault, anymore than it was Dad's or Uncle Percy's. Okay?"

"I didn't say a word."

Sirius sighed, where he'd been lacing his shoes, well aware that he'd just sold himself down the river. He wasn't surprised when she came over to sit next to him, grabbing his hand. The look they shared was warm enough, despite how icy he felt suddenly.

"But, the man is still your uncle. And it's no more his fault than your dad or Uncle Percy's."

"I know."

"You can be angry, just don't stay there too long," She stood up to fix her hair in the mirror, "After all, we'll need him to help get your wild child and Harry back under control."

Sirius scoffed, but let her lead them back through the house to find the others. On the way down, he spotted Teddy and Capri in an old playroom that had once been his and Reggie's, that he'd long since forgotten about. A quick wave of his hand showed that Moony already had monitoring spells in place, so the two toddlers were settled and out of the way for the moment.

By the time they tracked the others down in the library, the Scamander brothers had paired off to one side of an old black oak table, while Remus, Tonks, and Aberforth had taken the other. Cissy stayed on Sirius' arm, as they both took in the urn that was sitting in the center of the table. Anyone could taste the dark magic seeping from it.

When Sirius arrived at his shoulder, Theseus offered him a grin, "I hope you're ready to make the current administration grovel."

"I've had thirteen years to think on my terms," Sirius smirked, "I can all but feel their lips on my arse already."

"Alright boys," Aberforth called for their attention, "I'm all for a little retribution, but we've got to figure out what to do about this."

He wasn't truly surprised when his brother's voice floated into the room. After all, familial bonds were a thing among fae, so he'd known the moment Albus arrived back in Hogsmeade, "We’ll have to exorcize him."

"Is that really a thing beyond your church?" Narcissa asked, genuinely surprised.

Albus rolled his eyes, but he missed when Percy matched him, where the vampire was walking at his shoulder, only catching it when they both chorused, "Yes."

The Headmaster's head tilted as he appraised his mate, "You're Catholic?"

"Mmhmm," Percy hummed, smiling as Cissy all but fell into his husband's arms. He knew that she was like a grandchild to Gellert, because she had been Vinda's granddaughter and heir, "A true exorcism can only be done by a necromancer though."

"So, you?" Remus guessed.

"Nothing would give me more personal satisfaction," He growled, glaring at the urn.

Albus and Gellert shared a heated look, finding the vampire very attractive when angry.

Theseus chuckled, passing Sirius' pardon from his pocket to his mentor, "Commander."

Percy took it and read through the details to make sure everything was in order, before he held it up and grinned at Albus, "Still think I'm overly confident in him?" He passed the pardon over to Sirius, before tapping Theseus on the cheek, "That's my boy, good work."

Gellert didn't think a thing about the interaction, until he felt Albus get riled up. Realizing that the Chief Warlock was jealous, he fought not to laugh. He assured the ginger that Theseus was just like another son to Percy.

Percy didn't notice the exchange, where he was informing Sirius, "You go with me in the morning to negotiate reparations and collect your wand."

"Got it!"

Cissy turned to her Grandpa Gel, "Please tell me you found them?"

"Harry, yes. Draco was absent by choice."

"Oh gods, what now?"

"Nothing too terrible," He waved her concern off, "They wanted to go see the fireworks in New York, so when Harry came to meet us to get him a new wand, the others went ahead to the city."

"Insurance," Sirius put together.

"Smart," Remus commented.

"You two will not encourage them," Abby hissed, before turning back to his best friend, "What's the plan?"

Percy shrugged, "Fireworks in New York City, quite frankly. I called my sister, since her girls are part of this scandal…"

"How is Issy?"

Gellert chuckled at Albus being put out about his brother knowing Percy better than he did. It was ironic after they both got on his arse in Ollivander’s. Still, he held the pouty fae’s hand to try and soothe him.

"She's fine. Informed me that all of the parents of their mating block have been invited to tonight's event, like it was an actual plan for the Champions and their roomies."

Albus snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose, "James would be so proud."

Narcissa felt for the man and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, they're all meeting outside our apartment building at seven," Percy shrugged, "So, I called Antonio's and rented out his place for the night."

"I haven't been there since Ori died."

"Should be a nice walk down memory lane."

"Wait!" Cissy demanded, "So, where in Helheim have they been?"

"The old Marauders' apartment," Gellert told her.

Sirius and Remus busted out laughing at the simplicity. It was truly the perfect place for Harry to hole up and it shouldn't have taken any of them so long to think of it. They both met eyes and agreed to blame the warding.

Percy swiped a hand over the urn, to get a gauge on the spirit inside, "He's weak. It shouldn't take long to exorcize him."

"Where should we…"

His mate cut Albus off before he could even get the whole question out, "Let's use the Graves family tombs. They are fireproof and impenetrable unless you already know the way in."

As they were getting ready to go, Albus remembered Harry's potion and passed it to Remus. After describing its qualities, the werewolf was already going bottoms up when he added, "It also stops the gene from being passed on, if that's of interest."

The previous professor gulped as his wife set him with a look. The Deathly Trio laughed and took custody of the urn, getting ready to move out. Percy told the family to meet at his apartment at seven, before they saw Theseus and Newt out.

Theseus took off for the Ministry to write a report on his mission and the custody exchange of the urn with the Hard Charger. Newt followed them back to the States via trans-atlantic portkey, then begrudgingly took in the Director’s letter of resignation, because he was going to meet Tina for lunch anyway. Albus felt for his previous student, he really did. But, Tina had technically been Percy’s work wife, before she ever married Newt, so he was well aware of who he married.

Albus side-apparated with Gellert to New Orleans, Louisiana, since he didn’t know where the Graves’ family estate was. They landed in front of a large white mansion that soared up to two levels. There were dark black shudders on both sides of every window and white columns that led the eyes up and up. At the center of the porch, four of the columns existed in pairs, to either side of the entrance, while the other four white columns of the mansion fanned the rest of the mansion in single file. 

Above on the second level, there were large windows that likely doubled as doors onto the massive balcony. There was an extension of the mansion, built away from the columns. It wasn’t out of place, because the windows still matched, but it had clearly been a later addition. Albus wondered what it had been for.

Percy chuckled as he caught the thought across their mating bond, as the trio started up the gravel roadway that led to the house he’d grown up in, “My Père built it for me when I started wanting my own space.”

“Own space?!” Albus demanded, shocked as the mansion was huge.

His gaze still wandered over to the lake that they were passing. Huge magnolia trees and willows alternated around the back of the waterway, blocking the house from view, he realized as they moved closer to the mansion. Whoever owned the house liked their privacy, as they’d landed well down the gravel road, because when the fae looked back, he couldn’t even see where it began.

The vampire chuckled and shrugged, “What can I say? I was a teenager.”

Gellert snickered. He’d always loved hearing stories of his mate’s childhood. Despite the fact that Percy had been the Director of Security for over a century, he hadn’t actually been accepted as an auror until he was eighty years old.

Catching the thought Albus was curious, “How old are you?”

“I was born New Year’s Day of 1800.”

“Huh,” He took a moment to process that information, “How old were you when you wanted your own space?”

That question stumped Percy for a moment. It had been so long since he’d had to think about it, “I was in school… So, I was…”

“Thirteen,” A voice shouted from the porch, “You were thirteen.”

Percy grinned at catching sight of his parents, though both were technically his great grandfathers, “Mamie!  Père! I thought you’d already be in New York.”

Albus smiled as Percy broke from them and ran up the porch to embrace the man with pitch black hair, white as snow skin, and green eyes so vivid that most would probably swear they were where Harry got them from, instead of Orion and his mother. Despite his appearance of twenty something, the vampire fussed over Percy for a few minutes, complaining about how long it had been since he’d visited. His mate seemed used to the attention, however.

After a moment to take them in, his twinkling blue gaze wandered to the other vampire on the porch. Of course, he’d seen the seal on the envelope at Ollivander’s and largely put together who one of Percy’s parents had to be, but there was something haunting about looking into eyes that matched his own perfectly. Despite the similarities, the vampire’s blue eyes didn’t twinkle as much as they did sparkle with a dark mischief.

With a moment to process that this was, in fact, Lestat de Lioncourt, the original heir to Godric Gryffindor before he was turned into a vampire, Albus was able to take in the wider picture. He had curly blond hair that looked like a mane and was wearing leather pants and a silk blue shirt, which would have been unbearably uncomfortable for anyone who wasn’t a vampire in the heat of Louisiana, despite it being New Year’s Eve.

The infamous vampire and rockstar stood after a moment, his attention leaving Albus, as he stood to embrace his son, already fussing, “I cannot believe you did not bring my Little Prince!”

Percy snorted, “Honestly? I figured you were the one hiding him out in New York, after our trip to Ollivander’s.”

“Hmm, sadly no,” He pouted, “I would have gladly, of course. But, I do believe my note was the first time he knew we were family. Mamie is ever hiding from publicity, after all.”

“We can’t all be exhibitionists, dear,” Louis commented with an eye roll.

“Thank God,” Percy noted, “I couldn’t handle two of him.”

"No one could, darling," Louis noted, his attention leaving Percy, after he waved the younger vampire toward an outdoor table, before he moved to hug Gellert and gestured to Albus, "Put that horrible thing down and come introduce me to your new beau."

Percy did as he was told quickly enough, although his father was already circling Albus, much to Gel's amusement, by the time he turned around, "Père!"

"What? The current Lord of the Lion's court… I'm merely curious."

"Lestat!"

"Oh, you're such a killjoy, Louis," The vampire purred, his hand wandering across Albus' lower back, "Live a little."

Percy grabbed the smaller man and hauled him away from Albus, even though the Headmaster was chuckling at the vampire's antics. Honestly, there wasn't anyone who had lived through the blonde's original coming out party, who could be surprised by such brash behavior from the man. He wondered how difficult his mate's job had been trying to clean up the backlash from that mess, especially if they were known by Macusa to be family.

"Longest week of my career," The Director, until eight o'clock the next morning, at least, muttered in response, "Is it any wonder that I thought the boy was taking his cue for drama from this one?"

Louis snorted, "Not in the least." He smiled at the amused fae that his mate was already trying to paw at once again, "Hello, Albus. Welcome to Loch Versailles."

"Albus, this is my mamie, Loius de Pointe du Lac," He rolled his eyes at the pout that introducing the calmer of the pair first earned him, "And the annoying one is my père, Lestat de Lioncourt."

The grin that he received was all fang and Albus felt a bit like he'd been put on the menu. Still he smiled back at his many times over great-uncle, "A pleasure. I suppose there can be no doubt as to where James and Harry got their dramatic flare."

"Alright," Percy cut off whatever irritating and flirty comment his father would have made, "What are you two doing here?"

"Believe it or not, Director Graves," Louis shook his head at his mate, as the man began an obnoxious conversation with Gellert, who he adored, about Albus' looks, "We came to help with the exorcism. We'd both feel better if that bastard was gone from the world fully."

Gellert stopped their attempts to make Albus flush the color of his hair, at catching the address, "Well, you won't be able to use that title anymore, come tomorrow."

Lestat gasped and lost interest in the new addition, as he moved to cup the previous Dark Lord by the face, "If you're fucking with me, G, then I will have to eat you."

"I am not fucking with you, Père," The siren giggled, "He just sent in his letter of resignation."

"Yes!" The rockstar cheered vehemently, "A century of stress put to rest!"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "You'd know! You caused the worst of it!"

Louis patted his son's arm, "Don't mind him, darling." He set their only boy with a look, "Are you really retiring? You worked for it for so long."

"Yes, I am," The youngest vampire responded petulantly, "Jerk could have a little sympathy though."

"Fuck your sympathy!" Lestat dismissed, arm slug around Gellert's shoulder, "Where was our sympathy when we had to stay up nights? Worried about your warrior driven arse! I will celebrate this until the day I'm dust!"

Albus could tell this was an age old argument, when his vampire mate scoffed and gestured to his siren husband, "He'd know too. Came in second in the upstart category."

"It's called a plea for your bitchy little self to be home more," Lestat dismissed with a wave, practically dancing as he disappeared into the house, Gellert almost skipping in behind him.

Louis waved Albus on and followed the lot in on Percy's arm that didn't grab the urn, "Forget him and tell me what inspired this decision. Personally, I never thought you'd leave Macusa."

Percy sighed, though seeing Albus' mesmerized gaze as he took in the house where the young vampire grew up pulled a smile from him, "Last week, Harry was supposed to come by Nurmengard after the Yule Ball, and I missed him because I was at work."

The admission made the older man nod and hum, "What was that? The fifth time this year?"

"The sixth."

Louis hissed, "I know it's difficult. Balancing kids that age and a demanding position."

Percy smiled at the ground before his gaze wandered to his mamie, "You've wanted me to retire as long as he has."

"I want you to be happy, darling," Louis dismissed, as Lestat started leading Albus and Gellert down the stairs to the family crypts, "And safe. You've more than done your part for our kind and to change our place in the world."

The admission made him smile, "I want to retire. I'm sick of missing Harry's life, because I'm working."

"Yes, if this little temper tantrum didn't get your attention," Lestat's voice trailed back to them, "Then nothing ever would!"

That perked the Director's attention, "What do you know?!"

The blonde vampire looked up at his son and mate from the bottom of the stairs, where he was lighting torches, "That he's led to us exorcising his parents killer in my basement." He shrugged, "And it took four years of showing out just to get him to meet our family at the fireworks show."

"Alright, Père…"

"What? What?!" He demanded, "First year he faced down the son of a bitch over the stone, you did nothing…"

"Alright."

"Second year he took on a horcrux and basilisk, but again you did nothing…"

"Alright!"

"Last year we found out that his godfather had been wasting away in Azkaban, an innocent man," Lestat noted as he started through the maze that led to the tombs, "While he practically lived with Pettigrew, and still you stayed your hand!"

"Père, alright!!"

"And then this year, he didn't even make it two months in before getting sucked into this fucking tournament from hell!"

Louis saw the moment that their son snapped and gave the obnoxious rockstar exactly what he wanted, "At least I've been in New York. Yell at Albus, why don't you?!"

"I'm glad you brought that up!"

Percy huffed, knowing he'd walked right into that one, and sent his apologies across his bond with the fae. The Headmaster took it well though, well aware that he'd let things get entirely too far before getting help from the rest of Harry's family. The younger vampire was just relieved that the attention was off of him for the moment.

He knew he should have been on Albus' doorstep the moment Harry got to school. There was no need for a reminder. But, he didn't want to scare his grandson.

James hadn't been wrong in his letter to Harry. Their family was a lot to take in. He'd thought he was doing the right thing.

As they entered the fireproof tombs of bronze, Louis left to get his mate off of his tirade at Albus, and Gellert reached up to squeeze his mate's shoulders. Percy let him encourage his shoulders to relax, finally releasing a hiss. No one could get his goat like his old man.

By the time he calmed enough to return to the conversation, their fae mate had smoothly moved the conversation to Percy's childhood, and how he'd gotten an entire addition added onto the estate for Christmas when he turned thirteen. And that much was true; eccentric as he family was, the vampire had gotten everything he wanted as a kid. He and Issy had been the only children of Isolt Graves, who had been the only daughter of Claudia Graves. His Grandma Claudia had been his Père and Mamie's only child.

The Graves and Potter twins had been the prodigal prince and princess. There was a reason it had taken him until he was eighty to care about the wider world. Of course, the two minutes that Issy was older meant she hadn't had it quite so easy, but him? Percy had been the only boy and the baby of the family, until he had Flea, then James, and now Harry.

"Alright, let's exorcize this bastard," Percy growled, jumping back into the fray, "So I can stop staying my hand with the fourteen year old."

"It's about time!"

"Lestat, just hush!"

"Oh, live a little!"

"Percy's going to live a little," Louis hissed, "He's going to live a little in Europe and we're never going to see him or Harry!"

"Yeah!"

Lestat glared at his son, "You wouldn't dare cut us out!"

Placing the urn in the center of the room, at the center of a tungsten spiral of black, in the otherwise all bronze room, Percy scoffed, "Well, you're not wrong. Last thing Harry needs is lessons on showing out from a professional."

Albus noted that the infamous vampire seemed to visibly relax at the assurance and he realized that he'd genuinely been worried by his mate's proclamation. It seemed Lestat de Lioncourt worried about being cut off by his family. That shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

The vampire had caused the most massive exposure of their world in history. Then, he had proceeded to make himself the ruling Prince of the Vampire world in short order. Albus knew that the age old adage about vampires being unfeeling and heartless was rubbish, but he'd never thought of their leader as being sensitive.

"We’ll hold the exits," Louis suggested, "I'll work with Albus."

"Looks like you're with me, Le Libérateur!"

Gellert set his father in law with a look, as the four of them got into position on opposing ends of the room, "Have you been in contact with Harry at all?"

"I can't say that I have?" He admitted, confusion lacing his tone at the odd question.

Shaking his head the siren admitted, "Harry called me that the other day. I'm just wondering where he picked it up."

Percy snorted from the center of the room, "Probably from Fleur."

"His mate?"

Realizing his husband hadn't put it together the Director snorted, "Yeah, Fleur. You know? Queenie and Jacob's granddaughter?"

"That's right!" He smacked his forehead, unable to believe he'd forgotten one of his oldest friend's grandchildren was competing against Harry, "Oh, I can't wait to tell her the good news!"

"What news?" Lestat demanded.

"Harry is mates with two of his cochampions."

"Way to carry on in the family tradition!"

Albus rolled his eyes at the rockstar's proclamation and set his best friend with a look, "She might want the privilege of sharing that herself, you know?"

"Well, that ship sailed when they found out and didn't tell anyone! Didn't it?!"

"Can we please get this over with?" Percy demanded.

He waited until both Albus and Gellert had their strongest shields on the two exits, before he let his dark magic unfurl in the space. Once it wasn't shielded anymore, he let his vampire necromancy come to the surface. His parents did the same, anchoring him to the pair during the exorcism.

Albus was surprised when his mate changed physically while using his necromancy. His fangs elongated and the veins of his face and hands which were visible ran black. The older vampires, but the next to him and across the room, looked much the same.

Shocking him for a second time was when Percy cast Protego Diabolica, causing black flames to erupt between them and their mate. Albus was surprised that Gellert had taught his husband that, despite the fact that they had talked about it over the years. He knew that when the siren cast the spell, the flames were blue, and idoly he wondered what color they would be if he cast it.

With the room as secure as they could possibly get it, Percy approached the urn and tipped it over. The formed spirit emerged in a rush, trying to escape, but thrown back by the magical flames. He began the chant to exorcize what remained of the Dark Lord's soul quickly.

The partial soul was like a foul cloud of sludge and it hissed at the vampire nastily. Slowly the sound turned to a whine as the exorcism began to have an affect. Albus watched fascinated as a scream, which truly sounded like Tom, emerged as the heat of the flames and Percy's voice reached a frenzied peak, before everything stopped.

The last part of his previous student burst into a bit of light and Percy kicked the urn into the flames as a precaution. When it was burnt to nothing, the black flames slowly started to abate, and the Director's appearance returned to normal. The room seemed extra cool as everything returned to how it had been, after surviving the heat of the spell.

"Well, that was fun!" Lestat commented, prancing over to his son and checking the younger man over, "Let's get back upstairs."

Nothing else was said as they moved back out of the tombs, though both Gellert and Albus grabbed onto one of their mate's hands. Percy just pulled them both in close, glad the pair were there to help him resettle. He thought it was adorable when both shook their heads, confused, as they got back to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute," Albus shook himself as they got back to a pleasant kitchen, with medium wood floors, white walls, and a bloody fruit bowl on the dining table. He looked back to the stairs they'd just come up, but started at finding onto a wall, "What the…"

"You okay?"

Albus looked at his vampire mate wide eyed, "We just… I remember the bronze room and the exorcism, but how did we…"

"You remember the exorcism?" Gellert huffed, "I only remember going through the maze!"

"There was a maze?"

Louis chuckled, "Sorry, boys, only those of the Graves line can remember the tombs."

"Or founders," Lestat put in.

Albus set their mate with a look, "You will not be showing Harry that! Last thing he needs!"

"I promise," Percy laughed, "Can't say as much for the old man."

Lestat just stuck his nose in the air and huffed, "We're going to meet up with Issy and Panav. You coming?"

"Nah, we're going to head for the city. Make sure we're there when the kids arrive."

"Fine," Louis kissed his son's cheek and sent them off with hugs for Gellert and Albus. The two vampires apparated away from the porch, leaving the three wizards to gaze out at the lake and surrounding trees.

"God, I've missed this place," Percy admitted, sitting down on the oversized porch swing.

"We should bring Harry here! He'd love New Orleans."

Albus thought about Gellert's suggestion as he sunk down on their vampire's other side and allowed, "If we get through tonight without a crisis, maybe it could be another trip."

"Mardi Gras starts just a couple of days after the second task," Percy noted.

"If tonight goes well," The Headmaster stressed and allowed the Hard Charger to pull him into a kiss.

"Of course," The vampire huffed, "I suppose that means we really should go wait out the children."

This time Percy side-apparated with Albus, all three of them landing outside of his apartment building. The fae chuckled when he realized that his mate hadn't moved since James was in school. Of course, there was no need to as he lived in the well kept, old money district of New York City.

"We've got about an hour before parents start arriving," Gellert noted, glancing at his watch.

"Please let them show up before, Merlin!" Albus hoped.

Percy chuckled, "They will. Don't worry."

They followed him up the stairs and into his apartment. All the furniture in the living room and stools at the bar were black leather, while all the fixtures were chrome. Albus was pretty sure that he sunk an inch into the soft cream carpet that he was already prepared to bet he'd be happy to sleep on.

The Headmaster put his suit jacket on the coat rack opposite a black bookshelf and noted when Percy sent a black leather jacket flying over to join in. He had a stray thought that they'd nicely match Harry with him in red, before shaking it off. That was not the point.

Gellert had no qualms about flinging himself back across the arm of the sofa, his own arm going over his eyes, "I think it's just sinking in that he's truly gone."

"Fair enough, baby boy," Percy allowed, throwing his keys into the bowl on his bookshelf near the door, "Me too."

"What are we going to do for the next while?" Gel speculated, his hand already wandering up to Albus' arse, where the fae had come to tower over him before the sofa.

The vampire of their triad snorted, where he was mixing himself a drink at the bar, "That's what you always want to do."

"Are you complaining?"

"Certainly n… Did you hear that?"

Gellert rolled his eyes and sat up on the couch with a huff, "You've been asking that for ninety five years. The answer is always no."

Albus laughed and sat down on the sofa, in no way surprised when the siren flopped back down with his blonde head in the Headmaster's lap. Gellert loved attention as a general rule. When a silky soft hand reached over the smaller man's head to intertwine with his left and the other crossed the previous Dark Lord's stomach to clutch as his right hand, it was no shock.

None of it stopped Percy from rolling his eyes, "I just thought I heard some… There it is again!"

As the vampire crossed the room to an old record player, his drink abandoned on the window seal, Albus brow shot up, "What is it?"

"It sounds like noise from Abby's place," Percy admitted, "But I know he's not here yet. Sirius won't travel until the evening edition comes out."

"You can hear into his apartment?"

"Ehh… Ori and I had these things set up like intercoms. He must have left his on, but our end is muted…" Percy went to tinker with the device, "I've got to remember what frequency we were on, or I'm going down there."

Albus got ready to agree, until he realized the implication, "You have a key to Abby's place?"

This time, Percy picked up on the jealousy and scoffed, "I hate to tell you, Copper Top, but I am friends with your brother because I like him. It's got nothing to do with you."

Albus flushed and got ready to concede the point, begrudgingly, when the vampire seemed to remember the correct frequency. There was a noise like static and then voices became recognizable.

"Just stay down, Cedric! This was ridiculous half an hour ago!" Padma begged.

"He's a tank like Uncle Percy," Parvati put in, "Your pride isn't worth it!"

Neville broke in with a shout, "Common, Harry. Take that badger out!"

"Sounds like they found Orion's old dueling room," Percy noted.

Whatever Albus was going to say, be it relief or smart, was cut off by a small tremor making the couch vibrate. Apparently the two hadn't cast a containment charm. They probably didn't know how, or that it was a thing.

The Headmaster settled on relief, "Well, at least we know where they are."

"Not a bad way to let them kill time," Gellert noted, hand slipping from Albus' to unbutton a few notches of the fae's shirt.

Draco broke in with a shout, "Come on, Potter! Represent!"

The next thing the older wizards knew, an earthquake broke through shaking the whole building. Sensing Albus starting to panic, Gellert quickly turned to shout at his husband, "Percy!"

The Director chuckled, "Well… He's representing."

"Percival Graves!"

"Alright, alright," The laughing vampire jogged over to his bookshelf and grabbed his keys, "I will go supervise. You two coming?"

"We'll be down in an hour," Gellert cut Albus off and the oldest wizard waved quickly before leaving to go downstairs.

The Headmaster sighed, "Gel, I really should…"

"Relax. Kids love Percy," The siren encouraged, hand running up Albie's chest, "He'll teach them how to duel properly."

"They're my students…"

"And you do have an open position, as of this morning."

Albus let his head hit the back of the sofa, unsurprised as the blonde moved to straddle him, "I haven't even thought of that. Too much happened today."

"Then you should take a load off," Gellert purred, lips attaching to the fae's neck, "Call this a test run, since Percy's out of work anyway, and come have a little fun with me."

The older wizard was still a bit apprehensive. He listened to shouts and cheers as Harry won the duel with another shake to the building. It was all called to a cessation by a sharp whistled echoing through the record player.

"It's called a containment spell, pinheads! Are you trying to bring the whole building down?"

"Grandpa Percy!" Harry sounded nothing but pleased.

"Uncle Percy!" The twins chorused happily at the same time.

Cedric sounded utterly done, "He weighs a hundred pounds soaking wet! I think he cheats! Hits like a hammer!"

"Come over here, Diggory, let me check you over… Well, no damage."

"Potter versus Black next!" Ginny Weasley broke in.

Soon the shouts of Potter versus Black were like a chorus over the machine.

"Can we, Grandpa Percy?"

"Hmm… Well, you've got eighty percent of your magic left. Alright, but you get down to fifty you're done for the day."

"Uh-huh!"

"Go on, then… Alright, I'm going to teach all of you how to do a containment spell. Pay attention, because I will not be doing it again. Anytime you duel, make sure your second knows how to do this. It's their primary purpose…"

He trailed off into the instructions and Albus settled. Gellert smirked at him, standing up to drag him to the bedroom, "See, he's actually very good with them."

"Would he actually want the job?"

"You know, I have no idea," Gellert confessed, flopping into his husband's bed, pulling Albie down on top of him, "But, I know he's never going to be able to sit still."

With the children located and back under adult supervision, Albus was struck by the knowledge that he was back in bed with Gellert for the first time, since the morning of their three way duel. He'd forgotten just how fucking pretty the siren was.

Gel snorted, "You chose not to remember."

"A man can only deal with so much temptation," Albus huffed, leaning back down to kiss the siren.

His fae mate might not be stacked like Percy, but he was very nicely built, and that was nice to remember as Gellert slipped his scarlet shirt and tossed it. Being with the ginger was like muscle memory, it was effortless.

"Much as I would love to feel you take me apart again," The seer noted, "I don't think we have that sort of time. Your brother will be here soon."

"What are the rules, G?"

"He who mentions Aberforth in the bedroom takes a knee."

"That's right!"

"Fine, but it's going to have to be metaphorical, because Percy's bed is huge."

That was more than fine. Albus happily flung himself into his back, bouncing on the bed as he went. He had to agree with the siren, this bed was obnoxious. It would make a king size bed green with envy, "Did he actually host orgies here before he married you?!"

Gellert snorted, hands unbuckling the other wizard’s belt with gold fascennings easily, "He claims that was greatly exaggerated. He's always been a bit too talented in bed for me to believe him though."

Albus lifted up so that his pants and underwear could be slid down, but he couldn't help speculating, "We would have torn this city down staking our claim."

"You're not wrong," Gellert grinned at him, before his attention was lost to his tongue trailing the length of his fae's cock. He wasn't quite as good as Percy, but he also had to stop to breath. Still, the groans he pulled from Albus stroked his ego.

When big hands coiled into his hair, he hummed around the cock he'd just swallowed. It had the desired affect when Albie gasped, "Fucking hell, G!"

The fae had to admit that he was out of practice. It only took ten minutes lost in Gellert's warm and moist mouth, before he was ready to come like a seventeen years old boy again. And to be fair, he was pretty sure that was the point.

He spilled into the siren's mouth and knew better than to pull away before Gel got to taste every drop of him. He'd made that mistake once and hadn't heard the end of it until he came only in his mate's mouth for a week. It hadn't been a bad week, by any means.

Albus pulled Gellert up, his hand going to the other wizard's pants, more than enthusiastic to return the favor, but he realized quickly that ship had sailed. He was surprised. He figured G wouldn't come just from tasting him anymore.

The siren snorted, mildly offended, as he straddled the fae for another kiss, "I suppose you haven't lost your touch."

The taste of himself and Gellert mixed together was still hot as hell. Both got lost in it for a few minutes, before his siren pulled away, appraising him for a moment, "He's right. It's cinnamon."

The reminder that all their bonds were open pulled a groan from Albus, as he watched the blonde disappear into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He sat there for a moment, before taking a deep breath and moving to get dressed. His pants were buckled and his shirt thrown back on, by the time the siren joined him again.

Gellert buttoned the Headmaster's shirt up and kissed him once more. The siren wondered, should the fae actually lock his office to encroachers, and Percy was interested in the professor position, if they might have a little fun in the man's office. That was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Albus huffed, "Please, G. I need to be able to look our grandson in the face."

He laughed, "He'll learn not to break into your office one way or another!"

"That is not funny! I'd die right there."

"Oh, please. You're gonna die an old man, surrounded by your students and your bird," Gellert dismissed as they started out of the apartment, "I've told you that for years."

"And I've told you not to get cocky."

They trailed down the stairs together, not bothering to knock on the door to Abby's apartment, when they found it to be unlocked. The scene that greeted them was a jovial one. It seemed that Abby's party had arrived, along with Percy's sister, if he was guessing right.

She had to be, with her long black hair and lavender eyes. The woman would have to be Isolt Potter Patil, if there were twenty other women in the room. It was striking.

The witch was paired off with Narcissa and Tonks, drinking what looked like Mimosas at Abby's bar, while Teddy and Capri played with stuffed dragons on the floor by the fireplace. His brother was bartending and rolled his eyes at their entrance, "I don't want to know."

Albus opened his mouth to respond, but he was stopped by shouts, from what he guessed was the dueling room. Surprising him was hearing Sirius and Severus both yelling… Well, that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was that it wasn't at each other.

It seemed that the pair had arrived before the end of their sons' duel and they'd taken to cheering the two on. Both men, for once, were calling for their respective godson's head. He wandered in, waving off his brother.

Walking into the dueling room, Albus had to admit that it was probably the nicest that he'd ever seen, and that was no surprise given how Orion loved the sport. The dueling platform was raised like a stage and took up eighty percent of the room; currently there were shiny silver containment spells, seemingly cast by Blaise and Neville, as they backed up Draco and Harry respectively. He only caught the end of the match, but it had clearly been a spectacle to have everyone up in arms.

All his other students were split beyond separate ends of the platform, it seemed to be Gryffindor versus the rest of the school, with the exception of Harry's mates. There was no doubt about who they were cheering on. He couldn't help but grin, when Harry conjured a mirror behind Draco and then used a stunner in quick succession to end the match.

The Headmaster only realized that the other had followed him in when Narcissa called out, "It's alright, son. He's got the two greatest duelists of their time for parents. Don't take it to heart!"

Sirius seemed to be offering a similar sentiment where he was picking his son up from the floor. Both duelists appeared to be having a moment with their fathers, as Harry and Severus embraced in an adrenaline rush of arms, before either thought about it. He grinned at the sight.

Teddy took off from his place at his mother’s leg, to run for Harry, “You won! You won!”

Percy kept everyone from staring at Sev and their grandson by casting a quick diagnostic on Harry and calling out, "Alright! You're down to forty-nine! We've got room for one more duel, who wants in?!"

"Me versus Padma! Me versus Padma!" Parvati cried at her uncle's shoulder.

"Alright, girls, choose your seconds and show me what you've got!"

He wasn't surprised when Luna paired off with Padma and Ginny with Parvati. A stray thought didn't cross his mind until the younger girls had cast containment charms and the duelists bowed to begin. Still, he saddled up to Percy to ask, "Tracking charms?"

"Please," Percy sneered, in a mocking tone that suggested he was quoting one of the kids, "They have seventeen year old friends, Albus. That hasn't been a thing all year!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

Percy set both his mates with a look, "Sure, have all the fun after I leave."

Gellert grinned, "We'll make it up to you later."

Isolt Patil slithered up behind her twin brother with a hiss of warning, "If you let them hurt each other, I will flay you and hang you on my wall!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lady Serpent," He snarked about his sister defecting from the Graves' family's traditional house at Ilvermorny, "You've been threatening that since you learned the word."

Gellert snickered on his husband's other side, "Albie, you may want to go see if anymore parents are loitering outside."

That wound up being a good suggestion. Molly and Arthur had already arrived and quickly headed for Abby's apartment, along with Cedric and Viktor's parents. He waited a few minutes and wound up introducing Hermione's parents to Blaise's mother, who was fascinated to meet muggles, much to his surprise. When Queenie and Jacob arrived for Fleur, he embraced both jovially and sent them inside to the others. Finally, Xeno, Tina, and Newt arrived for Luna and that seemed to be the last parent, to his surprise.

It shouldn't have been. Angelina was seventeen and, apparently, a very new addition to living off campus, only arriving after the Yule Ball. And Neville had very intentionally not invited Augusta, which worked out well enough. After Narcissa mentioned, near the end of Padma and Parvati's duel, that Remus was the boy's godfather, per Frank's and Alice's wishes, the Longbottom heir was ecstatic to fall in with him, Tonks, and Teddy.

Hermione's parents were absolutely fascinated to observe magical duels. The experienced witches and wizards surrounding them were happy to explain some of the quirks between teenage duels and those fought by adults. They were also thrilled to meet Jacob, an experienced no-maj among the magical world.

Eventually Padma proved victorious, to the cheers of her mother, while a dark skinned genie, who Albus would later be introduced to as Panav Patil, consoled his other daughter. Harry and the Patil twins were sent to beg another duel from the Hard Charger.

"It's already seven fifteen!"

"Please, Grandpa Percy!"

"Yeah, Uncle Percy, please!"

"Pretty please!"

The vampire sighed, admitting he was weak, "Alright, one more, but that's it!"

All sorts of names wound up being shouted in the following anarchy, but Harry wound up shouting the one that the masses latched onto, "Fleur versus Mione! Fleur versus Mione!"

It caught on and soon the two girls were facing off one another. Draco took his place as his mate's second, the news was a surprise to Albus and a delight to the boy's parents, while Viktor backed up Fleur. All the kids knew about the girl being Harry's sister, so no one was going to put him in a bad spot demanding that he second for either.

The Headmaster hadn't had the chance to tell his son about the reincarnation spell, but he whispered it quickly before the duel started, and wasn't surprised when the young vampire scattered down the Hermione's end of the platform. Gellert was no better, as he scampered down to his friend’s end, fully prepared to help give Queenie's granddaughter last minute advice, with the blonde woman. She and Jacob had deaged recently, but Albus would almost put money on Newt being the other fae to give his friend access to Illusia de Fae, and not Tina, though she never would have denied her sister.

Harry wasn't taking sides, but he did run down to introduce his mate to his grandfather, because apparently no one else was getting that privilege. Jacob was more than happy to stay with Viktor outside of Fleur's huddle, in their personal, not so Liberator friendly grouping. The moment spurred Albus into introducing Aberforth and Vik's parents, which would make sure Harry had less tension to deal with.

It wound up being Gryffindors and Slytherins on one end supporting Hermione, versus everyone else supporting Fleur. Harry was on the side in the center of the platform, sandwiched between Percy and Albus. The Headmaster was outraged to hear his mate's quiet suggestion.

"How about a little wager," Percy suggested, "You choose your champion."

Harry studied the Hard Charger for a moment, "Just between us?"

"Percy!"

"Absolutely," The Director agreed. He had a twin sister and Tina Scamander for a work wife. There was nothing worse than having a pissed off witch aimed in your direction.

"What's the bet?"

"My champion wins, you tell me your plan for the tournament," The vampire smirked, "Name your price and your champion."

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment, then looked at Albus and beamed, his eyes going glassy, before his attention returned to the bowing witches, "If my champion wins, you take the job as Defense professor at Hogwarts."

"Deal."

"Mione. Hands down."

"Come on, Hermione," Albus cheered, "You've got this, sweetheart!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I thought you didn't want us to bet?"

Albus shrugged as Gellert glared at him, along with the Scamanders, from the opposite end of the platform. He had to cheer on his student after all. Setting Percy with a look over Harry's head the Headmaster grinned, "You just get ready to call me 'sir'."

That made the vampire smirk, "Whatever you say, Chief."

"Oh, ugh," Harry muttered in utter disgust, "I take it back."

Aberforth snorted and offered his grandson a drink, as he came up behind them, "With my condolences, Little Prince."

"Abby!"

"Oh, hush. He's fourteen, not an infant."

Spells of every variety screeched and flashed, as the two powerful witches clashed in an intense duel. Harry didn't cheer verbally, but he still couldn't help but pull for his sister. He hadn't actually seen the outcome of the duel, only his grandfathers talking about it.

They couldn't possibly find better than his Grandpa Percy for the job though. Amid the duel, Lestat de Lioncourt and his mate arrived, and both fawned over their grandson. After ribbing at his parents for being fashionably late as always, Percy checked his watch, as Hermione dealt the final blow.

As Fleur fell, Harry and Albus traded a low high five, where no one else would see, before he ran over to check on his mate. Once he knew that she was fine, he jogged over to embrace his sister. Hermione was thrilled to win in front of their family, he could tell.

“Alright!” Percy called the room to order with his booming voice, “Now, can we please get to dinner and fireworks? I believe that’s what this little excursion is supposed to be about?”

The kids cheered and everyone started preparing to leave. Their party of forty-four was loud and obnoxious as they all moved toward Antonio’s, Percy and Aberforth leading the way. Parents were introduced to mates, if they hadn’t met during the duels, and everyone was high on the excitement of the event.

Percy was glad that he’d thought to just rent the place out, because they were a gracious plenty for any place to handle. At least if they all went to Mardi Gras, the chaotic spirit of the event would be embraced by their mere attendance. Once they were all seated at tables, which had been rearranged to encompass the whole restaurant’s usual seating area, all the kids broke out their off campus agreement slips for the next half of the year.

Albus collected them, shooting Harry a look at he did so, unable to believe what the fourth year had managed to pull off. The grin he was offered in exchange made Lord Dumbledore twinkle though, because it was just too much like James for words. Sirius signed both Harry and Draco’s forms with a flourish and Percy wouldn’t have taken that moment from his godson for anything.

Percy paid an obnoxious amount to Antonio Junior for hosting them on such short notice, although the man insisted that he’d do it any time. Once way too much food was eaten and Jacob had a new agreement to provide desserts for the restaurant in the future, the Hard Charger told everyone that they only had a half hour before the fireworks started. They wound up just going back to the apartment building, as it had the best view for miles, of both the muggle fireworks and the magical district.

The teenagers were so excited to meet rockstar Lestat de Lioncourt, that Albus wasn’t even surprised when the man wound up deciding to play Hogwarts’ celebration feast for the end of the TriWizard Tournament. Apparently, he had been incensed not to be considered for the Yule Ball, but that had been an easy explanation that they couldn’t afford him. He laughed, insisting there was no charge for the family.

“Should have known when they said they had a castle to get to,” Aberforth bitched, “That they meant Hel Hall!”

“Would you prefer the tattoo parlors your son frequented?”

“At least I wasn’t speaking to Albus and with good reason,” He continued, as brightly colored fireworks lit up the sky above them, “What was your psychic arse’s excuse?!”

“Oh, kiss my arse, goat boy…”

“Alright!” Albus finally had enough, “Jesus Chrsit! Break it up!”

As his brother drug his mate away, exasperated with both of them, Aberforth snickered and moved to lean on the building edge with Harry. He saw the pair settle with Percy, where the vampire had taken to getting to know Hermione, and assuring her that she was family. He didn’t notice his grandson giving him a funny look until the fourth year spoke.

“So much for not being as antagonistic as you used to be.”

Remembering the comment, Abby gave him a look and still couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face, “Oh, common… Haven’t you ever had someone in your life, that your primary purpose is to give each other shit?”

Harry’s dark head tilted, under the brightly colored fireworks going up in the shape of magical creatures, “Pops.”

Startled, the younger Dumbledore brother admitted, “Not who I expected you to say, but fine. Yes, we’ll always be antagonistic, but it’s not truly harmful.”

“Then what happened…”

He trailed off, but it didn’t take a genius to know what he wanted to know. Hel, Albie probably could have put it together. There was no reason not to tell Harry; they should have done so three and a half years prior.

“Well… Yes, he and I dueled. But, we dueled in the exact same way that you and your friends dueled today.”

“Huh?”

“Ariana and I stumbled upon them out by the lake at Godric’s Hollow,” Abby shrugged, “I knew about the blood pact, never thought anything about it, and neither did they. Gellert and I started giving each other shit and then he threw out the fact that my big brother couldn’t protect me anymore.”

Harry didn’t have to ask, he knew how the man beside him reacted to that. He couldn’t help but snort.

“Yes, I did not take it well. Told him to choke on his wand,” Abby rolled his eyes, “So, we started dueling. Your Grandpa Albus acted as a twoway second, casting containment charms both ways… We didn’t account for the fact that Ariana was inside the charm.”

After reading what scarce facts there were about the three way duel, it hadn’t been hard to find information about obscuri. Harry could put the rest together pretty easily. With that said, Abby still felt the need to clarify.

“Yes, we were using dark magic, but… You know the difference between jinxes, hexes, and curses, right?”

“Jinx is all in good fun, hexes are harmful, but not permanent, and curses are malicious.”

“Good lad,” Abby cited, “Well, yes, your Grandpa Gellert threw a nasty hex at me, but it wasn’t… It was meant to have me running around the town like a horny nut; mostly he would have harmed Grandpa Albus’ reputation honestly, mine was already piss poor.”

That honesty made Harry laugh.

“When Ariana’s obscurial broke free, however, it mutilated the original intent, turned it dark,” Abby sighed, “They contained everything as best they could but… We were just young and playing. None of us… Yes, we should have been paying more attention to her, but at the end of the day, there was a reason I never called for his head.”

“Huh…”

“Everything that happened after,” Abby shrugged, “That was its own shitstorm.”

They were interrupted when Teddy went squealing and running over to Percy, pointing madly toward the sky, “Rawr! Wampus!”

Looking up they all realized that, yes, the current fireworks sparking from the magical district was that of a wampus. Percy had met Teddy several times and knew what he wanted. He chuckled, “Fine, but only for a minute.”

All the adults cheered as he turned into his animagus form. The Director was confused when all the teenagers started screaming, pointing at him, and cat calling to Harry. His feline head tilted, even as Teddy moved to climb all over him, the toddler calling Capri over to join him.

Albus was so confused and shared a look of confusion with his brother.

Harry laughed, as everyone screamed for him to join in the newest revelation, both Fleur and Viktor running over to tug on his arms. He pulled away from the veela to point at his Headmaster grandfather, “Alright, I have one more thing to tell you, along with a couple friends, but no one is allowed to yell at us; including McGonagall when she finds out! Deal?”

After the deal she made concerning Harry’s mates, he didn’t hesitate, “Deal!”

Harry turned into his animagus form, along with Draco, Neville, Fed, and George, causing the entire rooftop to go bananas. He ran over to his Grandpa Percy and roughhoused with the larger wampus for a few minutes, as Capri and Teddy ran over to the other animagi to climb on them. Everyone had to admit that they were a very impressive lot.

Although he’d had a vision of this night, Harry had to confess that the actual experience was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there are currently three other versions of this story in the works. Fred/Harry/George, Harry rescued as a toddler, and a Severitus heavy version, where everything is changed just because Severus smiled at his son when Harry gets there at eleven. Let me know which are of the most interest. Fred/Harry/George will probably be short, because Molly is going to come it a fix shit unequivocally.


End file.
